Nyo! Talia
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Compendio de historias cortas, pareja del último capítulo en portada. Después de algunas historias con los personajes cambiados de sexo, no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar un poco más con la idea.
1. España

**DISCLAIMER: Uuuh aaaah las chicas son guerreras himaruuuuyaaaaa las chicas son guerreras.**

 **España**

Romanito carraspea y sonríe un poco sonrojadito, viendo la tele y mirando a España de reojo, que está sentada, en mallas con las piernas recogidas bajo el culo y una camiseta enorme... y como siempre NO SE CALLA de comentar todo lo que pasa en la tele.

La cosa es que Romanito considera que... lo que dice es más divertido que oír lo de la tele, lo cual, según él, habla bastante mal del programa de la tele... nada que ver con que realmente le guste escucharla hablar por horas y horas.

—¿Lo ves? Es que ya lo sabía, es un gilipollas. Una no puede fiarse de ningún hombre, mira como la trata a la pobre.

—Pero qué exagerada, no todos los hombres somos así —mira que... no te has mordido la lengua.

—¿Qué no? ¡HA! UNO. ¡Dime UNO sólo que no sea un completo canalla!

—Yo —se sonroja y se gira a mirar a la tele. Ella se gira a mirarlo unos instantes y luego se muere de la risa toda en burla así Pfffffff —. ¡Anda! ¿Ahora me llamas a mí canalla?

—¿En qué universo tú no eres un canalla? Pero si eres el peor de todos... aun me dijeras tu hermano...

El italiano abre la boca incrédulo por unos instantes y luego hace los ojos en blanco.

—MI _fratello_ —repite.

—Sí, Veneciano.

—Sólo lo dices porque él te sonríe y hace como que te consiente y es bueno contigo... con que poco te conformas.

—¿Hace como que me consiente? —un poco desconsolada.

—¡Pues al menos eso te crees tú! Mira cómo trata al macho patatas... claro que él lo merece, pero...

—Lo que decía, todos sois unos canallas.

—Yo no soy NINGÚN canalla, no has podido decirme hasta ahora como es que lo soy.

—¿Tú? ¡El PEOR de todos, mira como me tratas!

—¿Cómo te trato? ¡Debería empezar a tratarte de verdad mal para que aprendieras lo que es de verdad estar con un canalla! —amenaza. La chica abre la boca, incrédula con eso.

—No sabrías ni por dónde empezar a ser peor.

Romano se ríe, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero qué morro el tuyo!

—¿Morro?

—Sí, con lo bueno que soy contigo, y amable... ¡podría ser muchísimo peor! Podría... ¡podría ser como Austria! —bonito ejemplo. Ella levanta una ceja —. Y tratarte como mi esclava. Yo no hago esas canalladas, soy... más... atento. Eso es.

—¿Qué harías si fuera tu esclava?

—¿Si fueras mi esclava de verdad? Te pondría a limpiar el suelo con la lengua —enseñándome el culo, mira que listo.

—¿Lo ves? —se acomoda y estira un poco las piernas, invadiéndole—. Un canalla.

Él le mira el pie de reojo y la toma del tobillo con una mano. Le pasa un dedo por la planta con la otra.

—Hay otro problema con ese asunto... —le mira ahora a ella. España sonríe y se mueve un poco porque le hace cosquillas —. A ti... me parece que te gustan demasiado los canallas —murmura sonrojándose un poquito.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso crees? —se echa adelante, acercándosele.

—No es cuestión de fe —se encoge de hombros mirando la tele, soltándole el tobillo.

La española recoge las piernas y se arrodilla más cerca suyo, apoyándose en el codo sobre el respaldo del sillón y con estudiada postura casi metiéndole los pechos en la cara.

—¿Y de qué es cuestión?

—E-Es... —baja la vista, mira los pechos de reojo. Se mueve un imperceptible milímetro para que los pechos se le peguen un poco más —. Cuestión de que te-te... gustan.

—Sigo sin estar segura de eso —le toma un mechoncito de pelo, jugando a enrollarlo en sus dedos.

—¡Ah, ahora no estás segura de que te gusten los canallas! —levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarla moviendo la cabeza para que le suelte el mechoncito de pelo, más por molestarla que porque a él le moleste.

—De hecho, no. Ya estoy segura que no me gustan —sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—Pues... no sé si mi _fratello_ te recibirá en casa con tanta basura que tienes —señala alrededor y se encoge de hombros, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Le sostiene igualmente la mirada, pero le pone una mano en la pierna —, pero puedes probar.

—¿Perdona? ¿Me estás echando? —pregunta en un completo tono de coqueteo. El chico se sonroja un poco más aún.

—Como si fuera posible echarte... de haber sabido ya lo hubiera hecho hace años —asegura teniendo que girar la cara para no mirarla.

—Si me hubiera ido, hubieras venido corriendo tras de mí como desesperado —se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ah pero qué sucia mentira es esa! —protesta dejando que le bese aunque quitando un poquito la cara para que parezca que no quiere el beso. Se cruza de brazos.

—Ninguna, sé que lo harías porque en el fondo me amas —lo abraza y apoya la cabeza en su hombro

—¡Qué mentira! _Io non ti amo_!

España se ríe.

—De hecho por mi parte puedes irte hoy mismo si te parece que los canallas no te van —protesta un poco con las risas moviéndose para alejarse un poquito, ahora sí...

—¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no pruebas mejor a ser menos canalla y me quedoooo? —lloriquea un poco. Romano le vueeeelve a mirar de reojito y sonríe.

—¿Cómo te gustaría entonces que fuera? ¿Un pan dulce, suavecito y amable?

—Sí.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si fuera así todo suavecito, dulce y amable contigo no sería yo... sería justamente mi _fratello_ —le mira con intensidad. España le mira también y niega con la cabeza porque sabe que le dan celos.

—Qué mala excusa, como si eso fuera lo único que os diferencia.

—Vale, olvida a mi _fratello_. Si fuera amable y dulce... no sería yo. Y aun así querrías que fuera más amable y dulce.

—Sólo un poquitooooo —junta el dedo anular y el pulgar mientras que el italiano hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer a cambio?

—Mmmm... No quiero limpiar el suelo con la lengua...

El menor levanta una mano y con cierta suavidad le suelta el pelo del moño en el que lo tenía amarrado.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Eso fue lo que tú dijiste que querías que hiciera, _Signiore_ Italia.

Él se sonroja con la forma de llamarle, pero sonríe un poco y se muerde levemente el labio.

—Si no quieres lamer el suelo seguramente es que prefieres lamer otra cosa...

—Ah, ¿sí...? ¿Cómo qué? —ojos a media asta, se le acerca. Romanito le pasa una mano por el pelo y se sonroja un poco más pero le deja hacer.

—Tú sabrás en qué guarradas estabas pensando, como siempre, pervertida.

—Claaaro, como soy la única a la que va el rollo amo esclava...

—¡A mí no me va NINGUN rollo de esos! —protesta abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y mirándola.

La morena se ríe y el triste sonrojo del italiano le delata.

—Claro que sí, venga... ordénamelo —susurra en tono sugerente. Él se humedece los labios.

—De-Desnúdate.

España sonríe un poco, le toma de las manos para que se las ponga en la cintura, bajo la camiseta... y luego se saca esta por la cabeza, dejando los pechos al aire porque no lleva sujetador en casa. A lo cual Romano debería estar acostumbrado... se arrepiente de la orden ipso facto.

—M-Más, _signiore_ Italia? —pregunta parpadeando un poco y fingiéndose avergonzada.

Se le vaaaan los oooooojos. "¡Ha! ¡Canalla!" piensa España.

—Eh... ¿q-qué te he... dicho de... e-el sujetador?

—¿Qué me has dicho? —parpadea.

—¡Que eres una pervertida por no traer como si quisieras, yo que sé, seducirme todo el rato!

—Canalla, tú eres el que piensa en eso todo el tiempo, yo sólo voy cómoda.

—Eso no es ir cómoda, es... vas por ahí y se te campanea todo —y a mí me gusta y sólo busco pretextos para reñirte.

La chica da un saltito para que se le campaneen, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, sonriendo.

— _Spagnaaa_! —las mira medio idiotizado por unos muy largos segundos y luego aprieta los ojos —. Vas a recibir un castigo por hacer eso.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál?

—Acuéstate aquí en mis rodillas boca abajo, voy a darte unos cachetes.

—Mmmm... —no muy convencida, pero bueno. Romano inclina la cabeza porque bien que la conoce.

—Anda, ponte aquí —pide y la verdad suaviza un poquito el tono y se da unos golpecitos en las piernas.

Ella lo hace y el menor le pasa una mano suavemente por la espalda hasta la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo en la nuca. España le mira de reojo, haciendo al italiano sonrojar, bajando la mano hasta su culo que, desde luego, es un perfecto culo. Sonríe un poco humedeciéndose los labios.

Cuando nota que le mira piensa que podría bajarse las mallas y las bragas.

—¿Estás segura de que no te gustan los canallas...? —pregunta metiéndole la mano entre las mallas y el culo.

—¿Por? ¿Acaso planeas hacerme cambiar de idea?

—Me gustaría más hacerte confesar que sí que te gustan.

—¡No voy a confesar eso!

Romano se ríe y le baja un poco las mallas.

—¡No vas a confesarlo, eso quiere decir que si lo piensas y no quieres decirlo!

España... se ríe, qué más. El chico le mete bien la mano en el culo ya que está ahí y lo tiene tan a su disposición.

—¿Ya empiezas a estar de acuerdo y más dispuesta a confesar?

—No, vas a tener que insistir con eso —se le arquea la espalda porque bien que le gusta lo que hace —. De hecho, ni aunque sigas durante horas... una hora —aprieta las piernas y mueve los pies—. Tal vez c-cuarenta y cinco minutos... n-no voy a... confesar.

—Vale, vamos a ver entonces si aguantas diez minutos, no más... —le aprieta un poco el culo con una mano y decide que vale... le baja del todo las mallas.

—Desde luego que sí —carraspea intentando ponerse seria y hacer un esfuerzo con la tabla del veintitrés.

Repentinamente y sin que se lo pueda esperar, Romanito le da un cachetito suave en el culo. Aunque ya le debe estar arañando los tobillos a Romanito, así que puede que te entierre un poco más las uñas del susto.

—Auu! ¡Mira quién es la canalla ahora! —protesta un poquito.

—¡Me has asustado!

—Tú me has arañado...

—Ha sido del susto...

—Vale, vale... —otro cachetito.

Este la hace sonreír. Romano le acaricia un poco más el culo y le da otro, definitivamente más de juego que de otra cosa.

—Voy a hacerte una foto haciendo esto para que todos vean como me maltratas.

—Anda, ¿ese fetiche también? Vale, admito que soy un canalla —ojos en blanco, haciendo a la chica reír —. No te rías —se ríe dando otro cachetito y notando que se le pone algo rojita la zona.

—Pues no me hagas reír —se ríe igual.

—¡Como si fuera difícil hacerte reír, por dios!

—Romanitooooo —lloriquea.

—¡No me llames Romanito! —ahora uno un poco más fuertecito.

—¿Te pone más _signiore_ Italia?

Él se queda un segundo callado y se sonroja porque sí le pone más _signore_ Italia, sinceramente.

—Cállate tonta —protesta sin darle golpecito esta vez —. Anda, ya está el castigo, ahora vístete.

La morena se incorpora un poco y decide que no, no se vuelve a subir las mallas, en vez de eso, se desnuda del todo. Romano, que la mira de reojo, se sonroja más pero no la detiene, mirándola hacer... calladito. Mira que callar a un italiano es difícil, eh.

Cuando acaba de quitárselas con los pies, le mira directamente. Romano traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta algo agresivo por los nervios.

—"¿Qué?" ¿Eso vas a decirme? "¿Qué?"

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que qué guapa estás? —pregunta sonriendo de lado con esa cara de "¡Ha! He recordado que debo molestarte".

—Sería todo un detalle —se acerca y vuelve a sentársele en las rodillas. Él se sonroja.

—Tampoco voy a decir mentiras... —puntualiza pensando que, no puede decir entonces lo que realmente quiere que es que claro, que no se ve bonita ni guapa, se ve horrible y es una tonta... pero eso sería mentira.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Ehh... —vacila porque no crean que no le pone nerviosito que esté sentada ahí como dios la trajo al mundo —. Sí.

—Entonces cuéntame en lo que piensas —manos al pecho, empezando a acariciarle.

—De... ¿de qué?

—De mí.

—Pues pienso que... estás desnuda.

—¿Y te gusta?

Sonríe un poco porque sí que le gusta... y se le van los ojos hasta el punto que tiene que agitar la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta nada —asegura mintiendo, desde luego.

—¡Prometiste no mentir! —protesta sonriendo y le da un empujoncito en el pecho en protesta.

—¿Y? Soy un canalla igual, ¿no? Puedo saltarme mis promesas como quiero —levanta las manos y se las pone en la cintura.

—Debería castigarte sin sexo hasta que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres —suelta pensando que la castigada va a ser ella, como ahora que aun no la besa y que seguro se encuentra a otra en lo que chasquea los dedos.

Romano mueve las manos hacia su abdomen y luego las sube un poco poniéndoselas directamente en los pechos. La mira a la cara. Ella le mira angustiada con eso de irse con otra y se le echa encima a besarle.

La besa de vuelta abrazándola de la cintura y subiendo la otra mano del pecho hasta su mejilla, sosteniéndole de ahí y haciéndole un cariñito como sabe que le gusta. Ella se calma un poco con eso, sin dejar de besarle.

Le acaricia más poniéndole suavemente el pulgar en los labios, aún besándola. Y termina por separarse un poco un ratito después.

—¿Todo bien? —susurra mirándola a los ojos.

La española asiente y sonríe un poco. Romanito se sonroja levemente y se mueve para recostarla boca arriba en el sillón a su lado. Se quita la polo que lleva mientras se mueve para colocársele encima con seguridad, pero sin mirarla de nuevo hasta que está acostado intentando no aplastarla del todo.

Ella se mueve con él y le toca la cara porque quiere que la mire a los ojos. El italiano le acaricia de nuevo la cara y le acomoda un poco el pelo, pensando que la muy... Tonta... Se ve guapísima. ES la mujer más guapa del mundo. Sin duda alguna. Le cuesta sostenerle la mirada con esos pensamientos.

—¿Me quieres?

Al chico se le cierra un poco la garganta y traga saliva. Le cuesta mucho más aún sostenerle la mirada porque siempre le parece muy difícil decírselo y admitirlo en voz alta. Pero... Ella parecía tan frágil e insegura y no había dejado de llamarle canalla e incapaz de tratarla bien. Ella DEBÍA saberlo, todo el tiempo y sin dudar, que él no sólo la quería más que nada o a nadie, sino que era la persona más importante en el mundo para él, era SU MUNDO.

Asiente levemente.

España sonríe un poco sin necesitar más que eso. Él se acerca a besarla con intensidad, deseando dejarle muy claro lo que realmente siente por ella. Queriendo hacer lo que ella hace cuando él tiene dudas, que es pasarle por encima como un huracán de fuerza devastadora.

Seguro lo consigues, Romanito. Malditos latinos.

* * *

Como mil años del último spamano. ¿Qué demonios nos pasa? ¡No olvides agardecer a Josita su beteo y edición!


	2. Prusia y Hungria

**Prusia & Hungria**

Prusia, vale, vale. No parece convencido. Pero vale. Hungría se ríe agudito. Es que Prusia...

¿Se niega? Está bieeeeen, no queremos que se enfade. No, no. De hecho, ella me gusta mucho. Es verdad, con fem!Austria. Hungría te pregunta si prefieres que sea ella misma *se rasca la cabeza* o si las deja solas.

Y con todo no hace nada... Vale, Hungría se ríe con voz grave y se sobresalta a sí misma al oírse, dando un saltito y tapándose la boca. Se va corriendo a mirarse las regiones vitales porque antes, antes de Austria, hubiera matado por tener una verga aunque fuera pequeñita, pero de hombre.

¡Hungría, no hay de esas de mujer!

—¡Es que tengo una! ¡Es _awesome_! —da saltitos y es que se la quiere enseñar a todos.

oxOXOxo

Hungría clava los esquís en la nieve y mira a Prusia de reojo, sonriendo. Prusia que está haciéndose otro estúpido _selfie_ otra vez... como se ha hecho como un millón desde que se ha levantado.

—Vengaaaa, se te va a acabar la memoria de la cámara.

—He traído más —las saca del bolsillo y se las muestra, arreglándose el pelo y poniendo morritos para hacerse otra.

—Ni que estuvieras tan guapa —le pica y se acerca a ella, sacando la lengua para salir en su foto y quiero decir que Hungría es un chico barbudo aparte del pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

—¡Nooo, la estropeaste!

Hungría que quería ser todo un _boy_... Vale, Germania piensa que eso es sólo para quedar bien con él.

—Que voy a haberla estropeado —la empuja un poquito y se ríe.

—Claro que sí —se pone las gafas de esquí y se saca otra, ¿por qué no? Y el chico vueeeelve a meterse, poniéndole cuernos con las manos enguantadas —. ¡Para!

—¡Ha! —se muere de risa, poniéndose los esquís.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco y se guarda el teléfono igual. Hungría se acomoda el gorrito con la cámara goPro que tiene perfectamente puesta ahí para filmar todo lo que ocurre, y sonríe para la alemana.

—Entonces.

— _Was_?

—¿Carrera?

— _Nein_ , soy demasiado buena para ti.

—Que vas a ser demasiado buena para mí —se muere de risa. La albina levanta una ceja, medio indignada.

—Desde luego que lo soy.

—No eres mejor que yo.

—Como mil veces y soy generosa contigo —movimiento con el pelo. El húngaro se sonroja un poco porque joder, ¡sí que es un pedazo de mujer! Se ríe un poco tontamente.

—¿Y por qué estás conmigo si soy tan poco hombre según tú?

—¡No estoy contigo! Tú estás conmigo y yo te soporto porque soy _awesome_.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que yo estoy contigo! —se ríe un poco, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Desde luego que sí —sonríe de lado.

—Yo creo que más bien soy yo el que te permite estar conmigo.

—Pfff y no podrías estar más equivocado.

Extiende un brazo y la abraza de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Ella levanta la barbilla, deteniéndose su gorrito de lana con una mano sin impedírselo.

—Yo creo que bien que te gusta estar conmigo... Yo y mis _awesome_ cinco metros.

—¡Cinco centímetros, dirás! —toda "¡Ha!". Hungría se ríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo creo que con tus ojitos rojos no alcanzas a ver bien... Pero bien que lo disfrutas.

—¡Pues cómo voy a ver bien con lo pequeñito que es!

—Será que no estás lo bastante buena para que se me levante.

—¡HA!

—Sabes que es cierto, tú en cambio estás siempre toda mojadota en la cama.

—¡Yo no estoy toda mojadota!

—¿Quieres ver cómo sí? —va la mano para allá y ella se la golpea un poco.

—Se me habría congelado ahora y no podría ni andar.

—Como si pudieras estar a esta distancia mía y congelarte —se ríe, sonrojadito.

—Del calor que desprendes de ir caliente por mí todo el día —le devuelve.

—¡¿Yo... caliente por ti?! ¡Ha! Yo creo más bien que tú... Tú... —vacila porque no sabe bien que más decirle.

—Dilo, guapo. Tú eres _awesome_ y hasta me dejas sin habla —sonríe y él arruga la nariz.

—Pues un poco, pero eso es... ¡Recíproco! Bien que te gusto yo.

— _Nein_ —juega—. Y ahora aparta que me están poniendo comentarios en Instagram.

—Uy, perdóname... ¡Que te estoy quitando el tiempo! ¡Yo te estoy pidiendo comentarios en vivo!

—Pero ellos me los dejan a mí, no me los piden.

—Yo te estoy pidiendo también que hagas carreras conmigo, y yo tengo prioridad —le busca el teléfono y aprovecha para abrazarla de nuevo un poco más.

—¿Quien dice que la tienes?

—Yo, ya deja de hacerte la interesante —protesta un poco picándole las costillas, haciéndola reír —. ¿Vas a esquiar o solo vas a jugar a la chica inalcanzable? —la empuja un poquito.

—Eso no es un juego.

—No eres inalcanzable en lo absoluto, eres rebasable —le sonríe con seguridad.

—Esa es una gran mentira.

—Pues a ver si bajas tan RÁPIDO si no es rodando —otro empujoncito y sonríe un poco más pensando que, quizás sea mejor hacerlo un poco más divertido. La levanta de golpe como princesa y se resbala con los esquís porque es un idiota. Acaban cayéndose los dos al suelo.

—Waaaaaah! —¡Prusia hace un grito de nena! Y se cae sobre él, desde luego.

Hungría no puede evitar reírse un poco a pesar de que se ha dado un buen golpe en el culo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Torpe!

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa que seas torpe?

—Tú eres la torpe que se movió y me tiró.

—Tan débil eres ahora —se levanta.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que débil! Será que tú estás gorda.

— _WAAAAS_?

—Has subido de peso, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta. Tienes rollitos.

—¡De qué vas! ¡Todo se me pone en las tetas!

El chico se ríe otra vez porque en realidad le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Esas también las tienes muy bonitas, no vamos a decir que no. Ven.

—En tu vida has visto unas más bonitas.

—En mi vida... Nunca, ningunas, ni las de las modelos de Playboy —sube una mano y se las intenta tocar.

— _Nein_ , ni siquiera esas —le impide.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no puedo?

—Confórmate con las revistas que tanto te gustan.

—¡Qué me voy a conformar! —protesta y la alemana se ríe —. Voy a dejarte a ti sin mi hermosa hombría todas las vacaciones y verás.

Prusia se ríe más, un poco nerviosa, ahora.

—A conseguirme otra chica —se cruza de brazos y levanta la nariz.

—Venga, ve, que yo lo vea. No encontrarás otra más _awesome._

—¡Prussiaaaaa! Mejor sé buena chica... —le sonríe. Ella se alivia y se mueve el pelo.

—Di que soy _awesome._

Él levanta las manos y le endereza el gorrito. La germana levanta una ceja, brazos en jarras.

—Que soy _awesome_.

—¡Que lo soy yo, no tú!

—Mmmm... Dame un beso y lo diré —se ríe.

—Pfff, mucho más que eso tendrías que decir para conseguir un beso —nariz levantada. El chico pone los ojos en blanco e igualmente le abraza un poco.

—Mucho más que eso. Ya lo he dicho. Quiero mi beso.

—¡No literalmente, lo que quiero que digas es de mí! —frunce el entrecejo. Hungría se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco.

—Eres... Muy guapa y sensual de un modo... Extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Esa piel blanca y ojos rojos es... Es... —se sonroja más —. Y además eres divertida, y un poco insoportable y...

—Ehmmm _ja_ , ya lo sé —se sonroja un poco.

—Y vale, puede que sí me traigas un poco loco, porque pueeeeede que sí seas un poco _awesome_ —se muerde el labio. Prusia se sonroja más y se ríe nerviosa —. Sólo un poquito.

—Un poquito... —repite.

—Bueno, vale, no un poquito —sonríe un poquito. La albina sonríe y se sonroja otra vez. El húngaro le sonríe de vuelta —. ¿Y yo?

—Tú no.

—¡¿Cómo de que no?!

—¿Qué parte no entiendes? —sonríe maligna.

—Que claro que sí soy _awesome_ y me amas con pasión y locura porque soy tu media naranja.

Prusia se ríe nerviosa y se sonroja un poco, pero no lo niega. El chico se ríe un poquito nervioso también... y se relaja de que no lo niegue.

—¿Ves? ¡Ahora dilo!

—Mmm... _nein_.

—¡Dilo!

— _Nein, nein_ —niega, riéndose.

—¡Ningún _Nein_!

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe traviesa aun.

—¡Porque sí que me gusta oírlo!

—Ah, ¿sí te gusta? Claro, ¿pero quien dice que lo mereces?

—¡Desde luego que lo merezco!

—Ah, sí... ¿y eso por qué?

—Pues porque soy _awesome_ y... ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque sí! ¡Porque soy el poderoso Hungría!

—Como si _Ungarn_ fuera tan genial lugar.

—¡Claro que es un lugar genial! ¡El mejor lugar del mundo!

—Pfffff.

—¡Bah! ¿Qué otro lugar te parece bonito que no seas tú, egocéntrica?

—Ninguno, pero no es por egocentrismo, es porque las cosas como son.

—Ni creas que tú eres TAN bonita. No tienes nada tú que no tenga yo.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo, a ver?

—Tetas.

* * *

Este salió raro, pero raro de cojones... creo que fue culpa de hacerlos a los dos a la vez... es un error que no se volvio a cometer. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita!


	3. Escocia 1

Escocia

Francia cumplía años, lo cual era como siempre una alegría y a la vez... Una tragedia. Un año menos antes de tener el pelo lleno de canas. Un año más cerca de tener arrugas... Aunque quieras ilegalizarlo, Francia... o hagas huelga.

Para "ahogar las penas" este año había invitado a absolutamente todo el mundo (que le agradaba) a su casa a una buena comida.

Dice el dramas que entonces seguro él no está… Francia responde que desde luego, pero DESDE LUEGO, habían organizado el evento JUNTOS. El inglesito refunfuña que seguro lo engañaron para ir sin saber….

Así que Francia dice que no nos vamos a preocupar por eso mientras saluda a su madre con un gran abrazo. Gales le sonríe de lado a Inglaterra, quien pone los ojos en blanco.

Gales igualmente le extiende la mano porque está de buen humor.

— _Eire_ iba a pasar por Alba —a quien ahora sí le queda el nombre...

—Que bien —tan sarcástico.

—¿Mal humor? —pregunta sonriendo un poco más, sin acercarse a felicitar a Francia eso sí a pesar de que el abrazo eterno ya terminó.

—No —ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados.

Francia le pone las manos en los hombros a Inglaterra y le atrae hacia sí, sonriéndole a Gales.

—Qué bueno que vinieron... _Prusse_ puede ofrecerles algo de beber adentro, están en el jardín.

Inglaterra hace "ñañaña" imitando a Francia en bajito, pero no le aparta. Gales dice que por eso no le invitan a jugar.

— _Britain_ llegó antes que ustedes, _maman_ , estará muy contenta de que ya hayan llegado... seguro si la buscas está en el jardín seduci... ehm... saludando a _Spagne_.

Galia se ríe con eso, asintiendo y tirando de Gales para dentro. Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra de lado y le da un besito en la mejilla, quien se sonroja, aún y enanito gruñón está.

—Me encanta que vengan todos a verme a mí —confiesa Francia apretándole los hombros un poco y llevándoselo hacia el jardín... para llevarlo otra vez a la puerta en cinco minutos que llegue alguien más.

—A mí no —por eso lo enfurruñado.

—No seas TAN antisocial. Además estamos aquí...

—Tú eres un tonto y yo ni quería venir.

— _Merci_ por venir sin quererlo entonces —cariñito en la mejilla.

—Baaah.

—¿Qué te haría más contento?

Bueno, el caso es que, _Merci, France. Thank you, England_ , sólo sois una escusa para esto no robéis foco...

oxOXOxo

Irlanda toca el claxon afuera de casa de Escocia y no sale nadie de buenas a primeras. Más claxonazos aún.

—Albaaaaaa!

Así que un paaaar de minutos más tarde, sale una chica pelirroja, con el pelo corto hecho un desastre, una falda plisada de cuadros (sólo porque a Francia le gusta la puta falda, no se lo digáis a nadie), una chupa de cuero y un cigarro en la boca acabando de atarse una bota que debe pesar como dos kilos al menos.

—¡Vengaaaaa! —sonríe un poco y acelera el motor.

—Te jodan —patada a la rueda antes de abrir la puerta.

—No puedes fumar aquí dentro, ya lo sabes —advierte como cada vez... y la mayor le echa el humo en la cara—. Eres una puerca —tose y tose aunque sonríe igual porque es una tonta y... Le cae bien.

— _Shut up and drive_ —sonríe ella también.

—Traes falda...

—¿Y? —se sonroja un poco girando la cara a la ventanilla.

—Y nada, hasta parecieras... femenina.

—Por si no te has enterado, soy una mujer, gilipollas —suelta y sube los pies al salpicadero y luego recuerda que también va depilada y se nota porque no lleva medias ni nada... y le da vergüenza, así que los baja enseguida.

—No, no me... ¡Ah! ¡Miralaaaa toda una mujer enseñando los calzones! Además de no ser porque te he visto desnuda no sabría que eres una mujer...

La escocesa le da un golpe en el antebrazo y se sonroja un poco igual, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos como súper tarde —agrega el irlandés.

Escocia sube la radio y se encoge de hombros oyendo que suena _I will survive_ de Gloria Gaynor porque le hace mucha gracia como a Irlanda le gusta cantarla aunque es SÚPER GAY.

—Taaaarara ta taaaaaa, rara ra ra ra raaaaa... —canta Irlanda sin notarlo, en efecto. La mira de reojo —. ¿Bueno y qué?

Ella sí que canta un poco. Irlanda sonríe y canta un poco más, bailando ridículamente. Brits, oh Brits. Escocia sonríe y canta más fuerte y exagerado

Irlanda hace los coros e incluso le sube un poco más al radio y la peor parte es que... seguro se escuchan bastante bien a coro. De hecho creo que van a irse cantando hasta París como nadie les detenga.

Y no voy a ponerles cantando así que... Un rato más tarde ahí les tienes tocando la puerta a los dos.

Y ahí va Fraaaaaancia mientras Escocia juega con su hermano porque está nervioooosa. Ve por la mirilla y sonríe abriendo la puerta. Y aun pone más nerviosa a Escocia, que finge no estar pendiente de la puerta.

— _Allo, mes amours_!

Aun así se sonroja un poco con eso, de espaldas a la puerta. Francia levanta la mano y se la hunde un poco en el pelo porque no pueeeede resistirlo.

— _Oh, hello France_ —Irlanda se ríe un poquito sonrojándose también.

Ella se queda paralizada con un escalofrío. El francés se mueve y consigue darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Para la hora y la puntualidad británica, pensé que ya no vendrían.

—Ha... Ha sido culpa de este imbécil —otro golpe que se lleva Irlanda.

—¡Ehh! ¿MI culpa? ¡No es como que tú hayas salido muy a tiempo, eh! —protesta Irlanda mientras Francia le pone las manos en la cintura a la escocesa. ¡¿Podrías dejar de tocarla?!

—Blablablá, anda a dentro a que sea tu novia la que te eche la culpa de algo que yo ya me he cansado —responde ella sonriendo de lado aun roja como un tomate, pero sin apartar a Francia porque está loca y quiere quedarse a solas con él.

Irlanda se ríe un poco con eso de la novia, pero bien que se rasca un poco la nuca y ahí se va.

—¡Eres una tonta! —protesta sacándole la lengua y dándole un empujón antes de pasar al lado de Francia.

Empujón que curiosamente hace que se caiga un poco sobre el francés. Francés que no se quita en lo absoluto sino aprieta un poco más las manos en la cintura.

—Pero qué bestia...

—Es un idiota —pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco, a pesar de seguir sonrojada.

—Traes mi falda —baja la mano y se la pone en la pierna.

—No es tuya —da un respingo porque esa mano ahí le recuerda cuando la misma mano subía por debajo de la falda que desde luego, de quien coño más va a ser que de Francia.

—De facto lo es... con lo que me gusta —hace un movimiento parecido al que haría por debajo de la falda pero sin meterla. Le da un beso suave en la mejilla —. Viniste…

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me la quite y te la dé? Vas a montar un escándalo como esté ahí _my lil' bro_ , ya sabes cómo usamos los escoceses las faldas —susurra entrecerrando un poco los ojos y girando un poco la cara para él, aun nerviosita sin querer responder al asunto de venir o no.

—Desde luego que no quiero que todos sepan así de fácil que eres de verdad pelirroja... con lo que me costó a mí verlo. Se lo dejaremos a la probabilidad, a ver si hay o no un viento cruzado que te la levante...

—Sigue pendiente del clima entonces —palmaditas en la mejilla y se separa frunciendo un poco el ceño porque al final le ha cortado un poco el rollo.

Francia suspira y sonríe, tomándola de la mano igual... y es que cómo le cuesta cortar el rollo, cada vez lo lamenta.

—Ven, un whiskey y quiero re-presentarte a todo el mundo que con lo poco que bajas, creo que ya no les recuerdas.

—Ugh, ahora que estaba consiguiendo por fin olvidar hasta a los británicos.

El galo entrelaza sus dedos... ¿por qué entrelaza sus dedos? No lo sé, pero ella los aprieta un poco.

—Pues está hasta tu madre...

— _Really_? ¿Qué haces con tu vida, _France_?

—Festejarla en compañía de todos los que me quieren —cariñito con el pulgar. Francia, ¿podrías dejarla en paz? —. Y tú, ¿qué haces con tu vida últimamente?

—Era algo sarcástico, hace años esta hubiera sido una... bacanal de lo más salvaje.

—Una orgía salvaje, más bien... —la mira de reojo y se ríe.

—Una bacanal viene siendo lo mismo, pero con más comida.

—Pero suena mejor orgía, es más gráfico el asunto —sonríe y se humedece los labios.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —se encoge de hombros igual.

—Ehh... lo que hago es llevar una vida estable lejos de las tentaciones. Aunque luego vienes tú... —miradita sugerente, que hace a la pelirroja poner los ojos en blanco. Francia se ríe echando la cabeza atrás—. Además... hay chicas bonitas por aquí...

—Ok, ok, lo que sea—trata de soltarse empezando a fastidiarse.

—¿Whiskey? —le deja soltarse porque bien que la conoce —. Te traigo uno, doble... puedes fumar todo lo que quieras y trata de no morder a nadie.

— _Bloody rules_ —protesta igual y empieza a sacar un cigarro sólo por eso, sonriendo un poco.

— _Bloody ggguuules. Oui_. Sin mordidas igual. Ahora vengo —le mete una buena repasada igual y se va a servirle él personalmente.

— _France_ —le llama antes de que se vaya. Este sonríe y la mira a los ojos—. Te haces viejo... o algo de eso —suelta sonriendo, eso es "Happy Birthday en gaélico escocés".

— _Merde_... —Francia hace una mueca arrugando la nariz, sonrojándose un poco y le cierra un ojo en agradecimiento, riendo bajito.

Ahí sí le deja que se vaya y de repente se sonroja un poco encontrándose en mitad de todo el mundo, sola, sin haber hecho caso a nadie más que a él.

—Albaaa! —es tu madre, querida mía.

Peor aún, casi tiene el impulso de largarse corriendo a esconderse. Britania le hace señas saludándola, sentada al lado de Galia. Aprieta los ojos y los puños y luego finge no haberla oído, yendo en dirección contraria.

Y va a toparse con y a tirarle encima a Bélgica su copa de vino.

— _Bloody hell_!

Ya empezamos con las torpezas.

—Ohh... ughh! —protesta Bélgica frunciendo el ceño.

— _What the hell_? ¡¿Qué haces ahí plantada?!

—Plantada... ¿qué? O sea, ¡TÚ me tiraste la copa encima!

—¡Estabas en el _bloody_ medio!

—Estaba viniendo del bar, tú te giraste —intenta sacudirse y lo único que consigue es impregnarse más de vino su vestido amarillo pálido.

—Sólo mira por donde andas y deja de hacer _bloody_ drama.

—¡No es que esté haciendo drama, es que has sido tú la que no tuvo cuidado! ¡Mira cómo me dejaste el vestido! —chilla y la escocesa pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no es como que tú me hayas visto, así que jódete.

—Y es que además no puedo creer que seas tan... ¿que qué? ¡Intenté esquivarte, tú te diste la media vuelta!

—Que me olvides—hace un gesto con la mano para que se calle, haciendo para irse.

—No voy a olvidarte, vas a pagar la tintorería —le detiene del brazo.

—Lo tienes claro.

—Claro que lo tengo claro, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta quitarle estas manchas? Admite que fue tu maldita culpa por pasarme por encima casi —frunce el ceño y le mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? —sonríe de lado se repente.

—¿Qué?

Pone la mano, se escupe en ella y se la embarra sobre la mancha.

—Ala, ahí tienes tu tintorería.

—Pero qué... ehh! Qué increíblemente... qué... ugh! —protesta la belga con los brazos levantados IN CRE DU LA de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— _You're welcome_! —sonríe tan burlona.

—¿Qué clase de perra loca eres?

— _Me_? Pregúntate eso a ti misma, histérica.

Bélgica en COMPLETO shock.

—¡Tú estás LOCA!

—No te voy a decir que se define con insistir en algo esperando un resultado distinto.

—¿Y qué tal esto? —protesta lanzándole al cuerpo lo que le queda de vino en la copa.

—Ahora si acabas de parecer perfectamente cuerda... —gira un poco para que caiga sobre la chupa negra.

—Para una loca como tú... No me extraña —asegura sonriendo de lado un poco maligna

—Que te den —le muestra un dedo y de nuevo hace para irse—. Total, para la cantidad de alcohol que ha caído sobre esto, no voy andar haciendo un drama por unas gotas más.

Bélgica frunce el ceño porque esperaba que le molestara como a ella.

— _Idiot_... —va a buscar a Romano o a España o a ALGUIEN con quien _bitchear_ sobre la LOCA. Ni siquiera está segura de... era la hermana loca de Inglaterra, ¿verdad? La que le gustaba a FRANCIA.

Para _bitchear_ de brits, España es tu hombre. Pues a él va DIRECTO.

—¡España!

—¿Eh? —se gira, con Vaticano en brazos y su padre revoloteando alrededor.

—¡Miraaaaa! —lloriquea.

—¡Ooh! ¿Qué ha pasado? —cede y le da Vaticano a Roma para que la sujete él.

—Una mujer LOCA. Creo que es la hermana de _England_.

—¿Eh?

—Venía con mi copa y de repente se gira y me da un empellón, ni siquiera se fijó. Lo peor... ¿Tú crees que me dijo "perdona"? ¡Está loca! ¡ME ESCUPIÓ!

—¿Que te qué?

—¡Me embarró saliva porque le dije de pagarme la tintorería! Increíble. ¡Completamente demente! ¡Una psicópata!

El español levanta las cejas. Bélgica se mira el vestido y aprieta los ojos.

—Además te lo ha manchado todo.

—¡SÍ! Y es VINO. Haga lo que haga yo ahora mismo no sirve, a ver si la tintorería... ¿Pero sabes? ¡Es que no sólo es la mancha, es la puta actitud!

—Bueno, qué vas a esperar de un británico.

—¡Absolutamente NADA! —se cruza de brazos sacando vapor de agua por las orejas del tremendo ENFADO.

—Se lo he dicho a Francia un millón de veces —asiente.

—Y nada. Sigue obsesionado el muy idiota —TAN enfadada está que hasta insulta a Francia, lo cual es bastante raro.

—Ya lo sé...

Busca a la chica loca con la mirada, que está hablando con alguien más a quien no reconoce, fumando en un rincón porque sus hermanos han dejado de ser hombres libres.

Espérate que Galia se lleva con Britania. Demasiado... Gales sale huyendo a buscarla.

—Anda, aquí estás... —protesta Gales que NO LA VEÍA.

Escocia le mira aburrida y el galés extiende la mano para que le dé una caladita.

—Detesto estas reuniones, pero veo que tú las detestas más —Gales se ríe un poco, bajito, cruzando la pierna y mirando al mundo—. ¿Y _France_?

—¿Insinúas que no estás vigilándole obsesivamente?

Él se sonroja un poco sin mirar a donde SABE que está Francia. Carraspea.

—Yo sé dónde está Galia, que me importa dónde está él.

— _Of course, of course_.

—No, no. _Of course_! —hace los ojos en blanco—. Y lo dices casi como si a ti te estuviera haciendo tanto caso.

—Ni necesito que me lo hagan, estoy perfectamente.

—No tienes idea de cómo hacer que te lo hagan, que es distinto —Gales sonríe y se echa atrás dándole un trago al whiskey que vino con él, desde luego.

Ojos en blanco aunque le odia un poco porque es cierto que quisiera que Francia estuviera ahí con ella y no con el imbécil de Inglaterra que además está enfurruñado por quien sabe qué gilipollez.

—Y no hablo de _France_ , de hecho... Hablo de cualquier otro.

—Ni _France_ , ni nadie, pobre de mí.

—Tanto alegas y tanto me dices que yo estoy obsesionado... —sonríe de lado—. ¡Y tú eres la más obsesionada de todos!

—¿Como era? Ah, sí, que iba a morir sola y los gatos y blablablá la gran tragedia.

—Nah, deja de irte por lo ridículo. Yo hablo de otra cosa. Siempre estás diciendo de lo idiotas que son los hombres, de la igualdad de las mujeres y blablabla, pero en realidad no veo para nada claro que lo pongas en marcha.

—¿De qué? Pobre muchacho ciego. Me encanta hablar de mi vida sexual contigo.

—¿De qué vida sexual hablas? ¿Del amor propio que te das? Eso no me interesa saberlo.

—De la que hablas tú, no me vengas ahora con tus ínfulas de caballero.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no creo que tengas ninguna vida sexual, _my dear_. En la vida nadie te ha visto con nadie más que con _France_.

—Bien, escribe una novela.

—La llamaré Alba es una cobardona que sólo habla y no HACE. Mira, ¿cuántas personas hay aquí?

— _Cymru_ , no voy a ir a tirarme un tío sólo porque estás aburrido.

—¿Tirártelo? Ha, dudo muchísimo que puedas conseguir que alguno te invite a una cita...

—Yo dudo aun más que tú logres que esto me interese.

—¿Qué me dices de conseguirte a una chica, eh? —le mira de reojo.

— _What_?

—Siempre estás diciendo que los hombres esto y los hombres aquello. Bien, si tanto odias al género masculino... consíguete un lío con una chica —se encoge de hombros. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco—. Ya imaginaba yo que no tendrías los... huevos.

—Insisto, no voy a hacer esto solo porque estás aburriéndote.

—Yo creo más bien que eres una habladora y que no te atreves. ES más, no tienes IDEA de cómo hacerlo.

—Es tan ridículo que trates de usar estos argumentos.

—¿Qué argumentos de qué? —pregunta Irlanda sentándose al otro lado de su hermana dándole un golpecito en la frente con la mano abierta.

Gales levanta las cejas porque no lo había visto que se acercaba. Escocia le da un codazo.

—Alba no se atreve a ligarse a una chica —explica Gales.

—Tan maduro. ¿No tenéis novias o algo justo para que no tenga que estar yo de niñera?

Irlanda se ríe un poco aunque se soba el lugar del codazo porque pega fuerte...

—¿Una chica? ¿Y no quiere ligarse mejor a un chico? —pregunta Irlanda que no se entera.

—Es igual, yo sólo creo que es una habladora —Gales se encoge de hombros sonriendo porque su hermano ha llegado en buen momento.

—O _f course not_ , todos los tíos sois unos gilipollas y para muestra miraos a vosotros dos.

—Ay sí, malos malísimos somos los hombres —Irlanda la despeina riendo.

—Me dirás que las mujeres no son unas cabronas —dice el galés.

—Las hay que sí —igual pelea un poco con Irlanda.

—¿Así que ahora eres una lesbo? —pregunta Irlanda en burla, riendo.

—Siempre lo he sido.

— _What_? —Irlanda deja de pelear con ella un poco.

—Y ha sido tú culpa, como representación del género masculino más cercana a mí, dejas tanto que desear que...

— _Whaaaat_? ¡Como si no fuéramos excelentes hombres!

—No exageres, Alba... tú sólo eres una lesbiana de ideas... nada de práctica —interrumpe Gales.

—Excelentes desperdicios de hombres, es lo que sois —se ríe un poco ignorando a Gales. Irlanda le empuja un poco.

—Bah, como si tú fueras toda una chica... casi parece que te has pasado toda la vida imitándonos —pica y ella le pellizca —. Auuu! —protesta Irlanda.

—Pobres muchachos tan dulces vosotros bajo mi tiranía del terror.

—¡Cual _bloody_ tiranía del terror! La nuestra será —le abraza de la cabeza y empieza a despeinarla más.

— _Eireee_! Estamos en esto —les riñe Gales.

Así que ella le da en la boca del estomago suciamente para que le suelte porque ha levantado los brazos... y le está haciendo daño con lo bestia que es.

—Uhhh... —Irlanda le suelta porque sí que pega fuerte, quedándose sin aire.

—Bien, después de este despliegue absurdo de ferocidad ridícula... —retoma Gales.

—¿Quieres un poco? —se chupa un dedo y luego se lo pone a Gales en el oído.

—¡No! Albaaaa —protesta apretando los ojos y tratando de quitarla. Ella se ríe —. Eres una cría aún, así no va a haber manera de deshacernos de ti jamás! —protesta deteniéndola de la muñeca.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? _Cymru_ te gana siempre en el departamento femenino —Irlanda se ríe yendo a ayudar a su hermana.

—Si quieres librarte de mí vete con tu novia, ya te lo he dicho, no te he pedido que vengas.

—¡No quiere ir con su novia porque está con _MUM_! —Irlanda le revuelve el engominado pelo a Gales. Escocia se ríe.

— _Eire_! —chillonea Gales manoteando.

— _Eeeireeee_ —le imita Irlanda.

— _Eeeeireeeeee_ —imita ella también.

—¡Los dos! ¡¿Qué necesidad hay de llevar esto a las manos?! —insiste Gales que, claro, prefiere las peleas verbales —. ¡Suéltenme!

Es que les da mucha risa, creo yo después de manosearle un poco. De hecho Gales termina por tener que levantarse y ella se queda sentada, muerta de risa igual.

—¡Cobardicaaaaa, te ganan hasta las niñas! —Irlanda se ríe y Gales bufa haciendo un poco los ojos en blanco, sacando un peinecito de su bolsillo para hacer como que se arregla el pelo —. No podrías ser más ridículo.

—No seas imbécil, no lo digas como si ser chica fuera algo malo que a ti también te puedo —protesta Escocia metiéndole un codazo traicionero a Irlanda.

—Ugh! —se dobla otra vez porque siempre le da en el lugar justo —. Lo dices como si tú fueras una chica de verdad.

—¡Lo soy!

—Tsk, ¿qué vas a serlo? Eres como un... hombre sin pene.

—Y tú una tía sin tetas —ojos en blanco.

— _What_? _No_! ¡Yo soy un hombre normal! Tú eres casi uno.

—Para lo que a ti te sirve...

—¡Pues Sey no opina lo mismo! —sonríe de lado —. ¡Diga lo que diga!

— _Touche_ —Gales se sienta de nuevo al ver que él ha dejado de ser el blanco.

—Ahí tienes que dice lo que dice y lo sabes.

—¡Pero no lo piensa! ¡Y en la cama le gusta!

—No hables de cama que Alba no tiene ni idea... —comenta Gales.

—Eso dice tú.

—Todos, hasta _Eire_ , sabemos bien eres buena de habladora.

—Estás muy preocupado por eso, no voy a aceptar tu propuesta indecente si es lo que intentas.

—Yo no necesito hacerte una propuesta indecente... —Gales se ríe.

—¡Eso espero!

—Anda ya, guarros asquerosos... ¡Hay una chica que sí que te está mirando! —suelta Irlanda al notarlo.

—¿Eh?

Gales chasquea la lengua.

—Esa de ahí, a las diez, mira... —señala a Bélgica con un gesto de cabeza.

Escocia la busca hasta cruzar la mirada con ella, quien l sin más.

—Anda... Mira. La oportunidad hace al ladrón —comenta Gales.

La británica le sonríe y hace un gesto con la cabeza para saludarla, tan cínica. Bélgica BUFA.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta el irlandés.

— _What_? —desvía la mirada.

—¿No que eres lesbiana?

— _And_?

— _Yeeees, I'm a lesbian_! ¡Soy mejor que ustedes! Ñañañaaaa —Irlanda le imita,

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Pues a ver si es cierto. Ve hasta ahí y... ¡Sé una _lesbian_!

— _What_? ¿Con ella? ¡NO!

Irlanda empieza a reírse y la escocesa mira a Bélgica y luego a ellos.

—Ni con ella ni con nadie... —asegura Gales sonriendo también.

—Nah, tampoco eso.

—No se atreeeeeeveeee.

—Sí me atrevo, es que es una histérica... además, la única mujer que me interesa de la reunión es tu novia.

—¡Qué va! —Irlanda se ríe —. Ella está ocupada... Pero ésta no se ve mal, de hecho.

—Créeme que es una histérica —vuelve a mirarla.

—¿Y te gusta? —pregunta Gales escrutándola.

—¿Eh? —le mira a él porque no se lo ha planteado realmente... igual que sabe, SABE que lo que dice de ser lesbiana es todo de boquita.

—Nah, es Galia la que me gusta —antes has dicho Seychelles

Gales sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y Lady Di. ¿Sabes? Para ideales... Pero esta vez hablamos de una chica concreta.

—¡Ideales! —exclama muriendo de risa.

—¿Te gusta o no? Yo creo que está guapa —Irlanda insiste, en su mundo —. Aunque entiendo que para ti es más difícil.

— _What_? —se pica con eso.

—Con eso de que tienes que tener la suerte de que ella sea así como tú.

Escocia desvía la mirada aunque está de acuerdo con eso.

—Más difícil es lo tuyo que ella debía estar medio subnormal para que le gustaras tú —le devuelve igual.

—¡Tú eres la subnormal!

Escocia se ríe, porque ha logrado picarle. Irlanda le da un golpecito en el brazo y se ríe igual.

—Pues para no tener ningún interés SIGUE mirándote —comenta Gales.

La pelirroja la mira otra vez y se sonroja un poco por estar pensando todo esto a pesar de saber bien por qué es que la mira.

—Insisto que me gusta más Galia. Y tengo más posibilidades con eso, sé que le gustan las mujeres pelirrojas...

—Puros pretextos. Bocazas.

—Ningún pretexto —ojos en blanco—. Insisto... no voy a ir a hablar con ella sólo porque tú estás aburrido. Para eso vete a pedirle matrimonio a _France_ otra vez y entretennos a todos.

—No vas a hablar con ella ni con nadie sólo porque no te atreves.

—No tiene nada que ver con el atrevimiento.

—Eso es muy, MUY fácil decirlo. Como todo. Me atrevo pero no QUIERO. Soy lesbiana pero no QUIERO intentar nada con una mujer. Podría conseguirme novia pero no QUIERO, qué pereza —ojos en blanco.

— _Of course_ , ¿sabes qué es tremendamente fácil? Quedarse sentado y esperar que una tía despampanante venga a besarte frente a toda tu familia. Oh, qué duro debió ser que no se te empalmara frente a todos —y el problema principal de esto es que le da vergüenza que la estéis controlando mientras hace esto.

—Yo la invité a ella —se sonroja un poco igual pensando que sí que tiene mucha suerte... y se empalma aún cada vez —. Y deja de cambiar el tema.

—Dirás que tú accediste a ir con ella a donde quiso. Aun no estoy segura que no se ponga un pene de esos de plástico en la cintura y te sodomice ella a ti.

Gales pelea consigo mismo para enfocarse y no defenderse a ello con chillidos como sus hermanos.

—Estás teniendo las fantasías lésbicas correctas sólo con la pareja incorrecta. Mira para allá y ELLA podría ponerse un pene de plástico.

—No me gustan los penes, a diferencia de a ti.

—Les gusta a los dos el mismo pene, de hecho —interrumpe Irlanda divertido.

—El tuyo —responde ella y empieza a mandarle besitos a Irlanda, burlonamente.

—Ugh!

—Muchas palabras de nuevo y ninguna acción. ¿Si sabes que los DOS podemos irnos con nuestras novias, verdad? Y tú no pareces hacer NADA además de hablar.

—¡Pues ya tardáis! —protesta un poco más agresiva ahora. Gales se ríe.

—Sólo ve y besuquéatela, ya... Que viéndola bien trae cara de mal cogida —apunta Irlanda.

—Ah, que está súper mal cogida es seguro —asiente la escocesa volviendo a mirarla.

—Elige a alguien más, pues, si ella está fuera de tu alcance —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—No está fuera de mi alcance...

—¿Puedes decidirte?

—¿Si voy ahí y consigo que me gire la cara dejarás de dar por culo?

—Si conseguir que te gire la cara es ridículamente simple... Pero vale, si a eso es a lo más que aspiras...

—Es lo más que quiero de ella y ya te he dicho que no voy a estar como un mono de feria sólo para tu diversión.

—Es que no creo que te atrevas ni a ir a que te gire la cara...

—Tú has dicho que es ridículamente simple.

Gales sólo levanta la mano y la mueve como si fuera una boca. Abriendo y cerrando. Blablabla. La escocesa pone los ojos en blanco y el galés se encoge de hombros y sonríe con sorna. Ella le echa la colilla del cigarro a la cara, aun encendida... pero se levanta. Gales pega un salto para que la colilla se caiga al suelo, sacudiéndose.

Escocia se ríe un poco del susto pero se va para donde está Bélgica, quien se gira automáticamente al otro lado al notar que ahí viene. La pelirroja se paraliza un poco pero sonríe y la sigue.

Bélgica hace lo posible por desaparecer entre la bolita de gente (España/Romano/Veneciano/Roma) con la que está, sin querer lío verbal... Menos aún no verbal.

Escocia mira el grupo y frunce el ceño seriamente, deteniéndose al ver a Roma. Bélgica la mira de reojo y ella desvía la mirada de Roma a Bélgica cuando nota que la mira. La rubia se gira a ella cambiado de opinión.

—¿Qué?

Escocia le sonríe un poco burlona y la belga frunce el ceño.

—De verdad estás DEMENTE.

—Como Harley Quinn —pone los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿A qué has venido otra vez?

—A... que me golpees.

—¿Perdona?

— _What_? Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—¿Golpearte? No sé qué clase de verdulera crees que soy pero no es como que vaya a DE VERDAD girarte la cara de un golpe.

—Oh, vas a dejar muy decepcionado a mis _brothers_ , les gustan las peleas entre chicas y más aun si hay barro, pero tal como te pusiste con el vino ya les he dicho que desestimen esa opción.

Bélgica parpadea porque... no está entendiendo.

—¿Te estás intentando hacer la graciosa para congraciarte después de tu estupidez del vino?

—No, bonita, fue TÚ estupidez del vino, no sigas culpándome de tu torpeza —levanta las manos. Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo que te digo, he estado hablando con mis hermanos y les he dicho que les podía conseguir una buena pelea. Hasta hemos apostado.

—¿Que quieres pelearte a golpes conmigo? Cielos, cada vez es más claro que estás realmente DEMENTE.

—Mmm... Bueno, la verdad es que la cosa iba más sobre tu reacción que sobre la mía. Yo no puedo pegarte primero o invalidaría la apuesta, así que no es exactamente una pelea muy justa.

—Tú ya hiciste bastante con batirme primero y luego escupirme. Tampoco es tan injusto.

—Puedo volver a hacerlo si eso te ayuda —hace el clásico sonido con la nariz para formar un escupitajo.

—¡Eh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres un ASCO además! ¿De qué... árbol te bajaron?

—Creo que era un álamo, por eso mi nombre —se ríe.

—¿Te llamas Álamo?

—Alba, es el nombre en gaélico.

—Vaya... pues claramente no evolucionaste demasiado —la mira de arriba a abajo con desagrado.

—Bieeeen bien, pero tienen que ser agresiones físicas. Venga. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—¡No voy a golpearte, por el amor de dios! No voy a rebajarme a tu... bestialismo.

— _Come on, girl_... si lo que quieres es que pierda la apuesta, ¿por qué no me besas directamente?

—¡¿Quéeeee?! —se sonroja un poco.

Escocia se encoge de hombros, igual sonrojadita por haberlo dicho así.

—Besarte, pero qué clase de... ¿yo? ¡¿Besarte a TI?! ¡Chica, estás muy, muy, muy, equivocada en tus expectativas! —asegura un poco más chilloncita de lo apropiado.

—Anda, no te pongas así como si fueras lesbiana y no hubieras salido del armario —sonríe burlona dando un paso atrás. Bélgica parpadea descolocada sin saber qué decir a eso.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición. ¡A mí me gustan los hombres!

—Además homofóbica.

—¡Cielos contigo, qué radical! Nadie ha dicho que sea homofóbica ni que tenga problemas con los homosexuales —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Tú lo eres?

Bélgica, para ser latina...

—Ah, ¿te interesa?

—Pues no, en realidad, pero... bueno, viéndote bien creo que es OBVIO que lo eres.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a _France?_ —sonríe de lado y no sé lo que hace, sinceramente.

—A... _France_ —repite lentamente... y se sonroja un poco—. Ah... ¿tú también?

—¿También? —levanta una ceja—. No, también no.

—Sí, también sí... ¿qué me estás presumiendo, que te acuestas con él?

—Lo que digo es que no tengo ninguna situación romántica como seguramente tú sí crees que tienes o que tuviste.

La belga se sonroja un poco más.

—No es en realidad que crea que tuve... ningún tipo de relación... —ojos en blanco de nuevo—. La cosa es simplemente que el que saques a _France_ no tiene nada que ver con nada.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No tienes que ser gay ni heterosexual para haberte acostado con France.

—Entonces sí eres lesbi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Es exactamente lo que dices.

—Estas sorda, dije que no tienes que ser uno o lo otro.

—Ah, o sea que eres bi.

—Pues... No veo la necesidad de definir mi sexualidad de ninguna manera aunque nunca he estado con una chica.

—Homo de closet.

—¡Sin etiquetas dije! —hace los ojos en blanco.

Escocia se ríe. La rubia sonríe un poco de lado, extrañada con el humor misterioso que tiene esta chica.

—¿Cuándo saliste tú del closet?

—Ah, que hemos quedado que sí soy lesbi yo también y quiero rollo contigo...

—¡¿Estás tirándome el rollo?! —se sonroja con esa declaración. Escocia se queda paralizada porque era... sarcástico o algo.

—Eeeeh... —se sonroja también.

—Es decir... es pésima, pésima manera tirarme el rollo primero lanzándome vino y luego escupiéndome.

—Será que sólo es algo que te estás imaginando —gira la cara.

—Pues tú que insistes e insistes con que s soy lesbiana y si tú lo eres también.

—Sabes, relájate un poco, ni que estuvieras tan buena —suelta, nerviosa. Bélgica se sonroja un poco con esa declaración.

—Vale, tampoco es necesario... ¿intentas decirme cosas idiotas sólo para picarme?

—No.

Bélgica se arregla un poco el pelo, sonrojadita aún. La escocesa frunce el ceño.

—Tú has dicho de los besos, ¡yo qué puedo hacer! —se defiende—. Sólo te pregunté cuando habías salido del closet.

—Te estaba vacilando con eso.

La belga se revuelve porque no pensaba que fuera especial vacilación.

—Pues estás loca.

—Que novedad —ojos en blanco.

—¡ES que no sé qué es lo que haces, joder! ¡Pero es bastante idiota e infantil de tu parte venir aquí así y hacer todo este montón de cosas raras, desde escupirme hasta hablar de besos y de tirarme el rollo!

— _Bloody hell_ , pues vale, anda vete a tu torre y quédate ahí para siempre... _bloody_ princesita.

—¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡Si estoy aquí parada sin entender un pimiento de qué es lo que quieres! —protesta.

—¡De ti y de tus ínfulas!

—¡¿Cuales ínfulas?! —protesta desquiciada—. ¡Estoy intentando hablar contigo civilizadamente! ¡De hecho ni siquiera debería estar intentándolo después de todas las peladeces que me has dicho hasta ahora!

—Pues lárgate, anda.

La rubia se humedece los labios y la mira fijamente.

—¿Quién dices que eres? ¿Alba? ¿En... idioma universal ese qué país es?

—Investígalo sola.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Alguien te dijo "ve y moléstala a ella hoy"? ¡Solo te estoy preguntando tu nombre! De hecho... ¿siquiera sabes quién soy?

—No, y cada vez me importa menos —y se da la vuelta para largarse.

Bélgica suspira sin entender qué pasa con esta vieja rara.

—Soy _Belgium_ —y se queda completamente... sorprendida con ese movimiento porque primero ha venido a picarla y ahora se larga.

Hace los ojos en blanco quedándose de mal humor porque además le ha dicho que se había imaginado cosas y que en realidad no le estaba tirando los tejos cuando ella creía que sí y eso ha sido un pequeño golpe a su ego... se mira el vestido de reojo y la mancha maldita.

Escocia se va a un rinconcito a espiarla un poco discretamente porque también le ha jodido que enseguida pensara que iba a ir a pedirle rollo como si fuera la jefa de las animadoras a quien todos persiguen.

ES decir... quizás había sido demasiado directa, piensa la belga. Solía pasarle eso, en realidad... sólo había intentado adivinar y por lo visto había adivinado mal lo cual le mosquea lo bastante como para irse a pedir una bebida de colores y a arrugar la nariz buscando a Francia... y a ella un poco, ambas cosas sin éxito.

Un rato más tarde, la muy idiota de Escocia, cuando ve que pide una bebida, espera a que vaya al baño y la deje por ahí para echarle quien sabe qué pastilla de droga en el vaso.

Bélgica sale del baño tan tranquila y para sufrimiento de la escocesa se toma un rato laaaaargo en encontrar otra vez su bebida, hablando con Romano, _bitcheando_ sobre ella una vez que alguien le explica quien es.

Va a terminar demasiado cerca de Alemania. De todos modos Escocia la espía a lo lejos. Alemania la IGNORA completamente porque no está entendiendo nada de lo que ocurre. De hecho cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es incluso a propósito.

Escocia se acerca de nuevo cuando calcula que le ha hecho efecto después de que Alemania la ha ignorado, porque claramente para entonces ya le ha hecho efecto.

—¡Mira a quien parece que se le ha pasado el estreñimiento! —sonríe, con su cerveza.

Ella la mira tratando de aparentar que está perfectamente sobria y que no tiene NINGÚN problema en lo absoluto, sin entender aún como un par de bebidas le han hecho estar TAN mareada.

—Ahh… tú. El árbol. Ehm...

—¿Estás borracha? —sonríe de lado sabiendo que no es eso.

—¡N-No! Pff… qué voy a estar borracha, no.

—Lo pareces, haces así —se mueve un poco de un lado a otro como si no pudiera aguantar el equilibrio.

—No hago así, no seas chi-chismosa —además se le traba la lengua. Se sienta en una silla.

—Para chisme como te ha rechazado _Germany._

Abre la boca y se sonroja. Escocia, eres un encanto.

—¿Rechasharme? No me... ¡qué va! ¡Ni que estuviera interesada!

—Claro, ni en eso ni en ser lesbiana.

—¿Qué? Tampoco... ¡no me interesa ser lesbiana! ¡Cómo jodes con ello, eh!

—Nada te interesa.

—No es que nada me interese —aprieta los ojos y siente como es que está VERDADERAMENTE mareada—. De hecho me interesa mi vestido, por ejemplo, que tuuuu... TÚ echaste a perder. Sólo por eso _Allemagne_...

—Ah, _Germany_ pasa de ti porque estás sucia, claro.

—Pasa de mí porque... en realidad no sé por qué pasa de mí —protesta un poco hablando de más, desde luego.

—Seguramente porque él sí es gay.

—Bien podría ser bisexual... en estos tiempos ya no hay géneros ni preferencias definidas.

—Pero no lo es.

—Eso ya lo veo. Todos los malditos hombres son gays, o tienen novia... o novio. O lo que sea.

Escocia inclina la cabeza dejando de sonreír un poco con eso.

—¿Te sientes sola?

—No... del todo. Es decir, es que casi parece injusto, ¿sabes?

— _Why_?

—Porque todos parecen muy felices con sus tontas parejitas.

—Y tú quisieras algo así como una peli Disney —sonríe.

—Pues no una peli Disney pero si... jo-joder, al menos poder venir con alguien que no sea mi tonto hermano.

—Joder con alguien, ahí le has dado.

—¡¿Qué?! —le mira... y se sonroja más—. Bue-no... ugh... eso también.

—¿Cuánto hace que no...?

—No voy a responderte eso a ti... —se sonroja y se ríe—. Ni siquiera te conozco.

—¡Pues por eso! ¿Por qué no me conoces? Más fácil.

—¿Me vas a decir tú hace cuanto? —inclina la cabeza y se le inclina el mundo. Opta por cerrar los ojos.

—Antes de venir.

—Antes... oh, mierda. No, no te voy a decir NADA —se cubre los ojos con una mano.

—Ahora tienes que decírmelo.

—No, no voy a decírtelo porque ahora resulta que la lesbiana loca tiene MUCHO más sexo del que yo he te-tenido en AÑOS.

—¡Años!

—Pues es culpa de _France_.

—Ah, ya, ese asunto.

—Bueno, ¿y tú con quien te... acuestas o qué?

—Gente —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Qué gente?! Vas por ahí así como en Tin... tin... tintin, como se llame eso... ¿encontrando personas?

— _Yes_.

—Oh... wow. Yo no me atrevo a hacer eso —niega y se encoge de hombros—. Es decir a veces sí que he salido con gente de la oficina y eso pero... No sé, no.

— _Why not_?

—No sé... ¿y si es un psicópata loco? ¡Alguien como tú! —se ríe medio tontamente, notándose a si misma hablar demasiado desinhibidamente—. O se me hace que la gente ahí está súper urgida... Es decir... o sea no que TÚ...

—¿Qué tengo yo de malo? —sonríe porque le gusta que hable así de sincera.

—Eres rara y estás loca y te tiras a tíos de Tin... ¡¿cómo coño se llama?! —protesta enfadada porque no lo recuerda.

—¿Rara en qué?

Bélgica se pasa una mano por el pelo quizás despeinándose más que peinandose. La mira fijamente.

—Tienes cejas que parecen... un azotador. Podrías sacártelas. Y ese peinado, ¿acaso te has peinado? Eres como hombruna además, la ropa RARA que traes, como de marimacho.

—¿Mi aspecto es lo raro?

—Ah... bueno no sólo, claro, ¡¿quién demonios te tira una copa de vino encima y no te dice ni siquiera que vale, que perdón?! ¡Y el escupitajo!

—Te la tiraste sola.

—Ehh... si no hubieras estado ahí y me hubieras empujado no me hubiera tirado nada encima.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Querida, he estado el resto de la tarde con mi... Vaso. ¿Dónde está mi vaso, por cierto? Muy fuerte cosa, ten cuidado... Pero... —gira la cabeza y casi se cae de la silla, recargándose en la escocesa—... Pero lo que digo es que no me he echado nada más encima, ¡¿ves?!

—Estás completamente borracha —igual la sostiene de la cintura.

—No he bebido tanto... de verdad. Bebo mucho mas en casa —asegura y aprieta los ojos—. E-Eso suena fatal, no es... o sea cerveza. En casa. Pero sí estoy un po-poco mareada.

— _Yes, yes_ , no has bebido tanto, ni te has tirado la bebida... vuelve a sentarte.

—ES que de verdaaaad —la cosa es que cada vez se siente peor, quizás debería ir por Romano o España... o Francia. O quien sea. Se intenta sentar bien otra vez—. Lo siento.

—Te creo, te creo... llevar años sin mojar esperando al príncipe encantador puede hacer eso.

—Cállate, no tiene que ver con eso —protesta apretando los ojos—. Podrías... ¿podrías ir por España o Romano?

— _Yes... of course_ —no va a ir, va a esperar a que te quedes KO. La belga le medio sonríe apretando los ojos.

—Ugh, tú deberías beber más para que no te acuerdes de nada de esto mañana... —susurra sintiendo que el mundo le da vueeeeeeeeeeltas.

—Nah...

—Al menos no e-estoy diciendo ninguna incoherencia.

—Pues ya es hora de que las digas. ¿En serio te has liado alguna vez con _Germany_?

—Ya quisiera, maldita sea... Es más frío que un puto témpano.

—¿Pero fuiste antes que _Italy_ o... alguna vez le has dicho algo?

— _Non_ , ¡qué voy a decirle! De hecho no me gusta taaaanto, sólo... Trabajamos a veces. Nos vemos hasta tarde... Me habla los fines de semana...

—Es decir... estás saliendo con él sin que él lo sepa.

—Eso suena como súper patético —aprieta los ojos y otra vez tooooodo le da vueltas.

—Más bien _psycho_ , diría yo.

—Sólo trabajamos... Soy como la clásica secretaria confiable y... Algo invisible.

—La secretaria cañón que igual te hace un informe que un trabajito bajo la mesa. Sí, he visto esa peli, no es mi genero de porno favorito, pero...

—Pero es que él hace co... No! ¡No, no, no, ningún trabajito de esos! —se sonrojaría de no estar tan mareada—. Es todo muy práctico y serio, en realidad no hay nada, nada de nada con él.

—¿Nada de nada? ¿En serio? ¿Ni en una reunión privada en un hotel o algo?

Bélgica niega con la cabeza y luego se arrepiente, deteniéndosela.

—Mi vida es bastante aburrida.

—¿Quieres que se lo pida yo? —propone.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Clásico. De instituto. "Oye, tío, a mi amiga le molas".

La belga la mira y con trabajos la enfoca.

—No —niega una vez con la cabeza y se lleva las manos a ella quede nuevo se le mueve el mundo —. Va a pensar que soy una… tonta.

—Nah, no va a entender una mierda.

—Hace un año Veneciano terminó con él.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Me lo dijo regresando de vacaciones de Navidad. Fuimos a comer unas cuantas veces, en fin de semana.

—¿Ajá? —sonríe de lado

—Y pensé... Qué era mi oportunidad.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Tratar de confortarle y... Ofrecerle mi ayuda. ¿Y sabes qué obtuve? Cerros y cerros de trabajo.

— _So loser_ —levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Yo. Claro —protesta.

— _Yes_!

Bélgica se ríe un poco igual. La escocesa se ríe más, con ella y piensa que así, un poco más relajada es bastante agradable. Tal vez sea por la inhibición de las drogas, pero le cae bastante bien que no se enfade con ese comentario y se ría de sí misma.

—Y ahora ya volvió con él, de hecho. Es decir en meses no conseguí NADA... No voy a conseguirlo porque alguien más se lo cuente.

—Vale, vale, pues no se lo digo —se encoge de hombros, sin querer fastidiarla realmente ahora. La rubia se resbala un poco en la silla y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—No se me ha bajado ni un poco. De hecho siento como si hubiera seguido bebiendo.

—Es que no controlas nada. Qué vergüenza.

—¡No bebí tanto! —asegura y aprieta los ojos pensando que la conversación la mantiene al menos enfocada—. ¿Y tú si controlas cosas?

— _Of course_ , llevo tomando whiskey desde las diez de la maña y... ya me ves, como una rosa.

—Además de loca, alcohólica.

—Bueno, no soy yo la que está haciendo el ridículo.

—Cielos... —suelta consternada—, es todo tu culpaaaaa.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si no me hubieras tirado el vino... —la mira, sonriendo.

—Eso de nuevo —ojos en blanco.

La belga se ríe un poco porque esta vez ya ha sido para picarle. Escocia la mira de reojo al notar que se ríe y sonríe.

—Lo haces a propósito —entrecierra los ojos. Bélgica niega con la cabeza levemente ahí medio escurrida en la silla—. ¿Seguro?

—Mira como dejaste mi vestido... —le señala en otro lugar donde no hay ni mancha.

—Pues quítatelo.

—¿El vestido? —risita.

—Yes.

—Tú quieres que haga DE VERDAD el ridículo —se ríe un poco más—. ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

—¿Qué?

—Hace no tanto esta hubiera sido la fiesta en la que te hubiera dicho... "¡Vale! Me lo quito" y probablemente sí podríamos haber tenido un rollo... Que no recordaríamos mañana.

La pelirroja levanta una ceja.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Extiende la mano y señala a ningún punto en particular. Escocia gira la cabeza para mirar.

—Mírales a todos ahora... Esta es una fiesta normal en la que todos están de parejitas —se medio cae de la silla—. Y ni siquiera el vestido funciona... Además estoy súper, súper borracha...

—Ah, justo eso le he dicho yo a _France_ cuando he llegado —la incorpora un poco.

—¿Que estás súper borracha? —se le cae más encima.

—Que esta fiesta es un muermo —vuelve a incorporarla.

—Ah, eso... Todos lo son, si es cierto, sí. _France_ ni siquiera está. Está con el inicio que tiene de novio que no le deja ser _France_.

— _Yes, my lil' bro_.

—Es un problema de familia...

—¿De familia? —levanta una ceja. Bel le mira y se ríe.

—Todos son tontos ahí.

—¿Los británicos? —inclina la cabeza. Bélgica hace un pucherito porque lo que quería era molestarle y no le está saliendo—. _What_? —le mira un poco desconsolada también sin entender.

—Tú eres tonta... O sea como él...

— _Why_?

—Quería picarteeee —lloriquea como si fuera una gran tragedia. La escocesa levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—No es tan fácil.

—Y yo no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo ya. Quizás debería ir a acostarme a un cuarto de los de la casa.

—¿A que venga _France_ por ti? ¿O a encontrarles mañana por la mañana a desayunar?

Bélgica abre un poco la boca para discutir y luego la cierra. Frunce el ceño.

—Mierda —concluye. Mira Escocia, sacas siempre lo peor de ella. Esta se ríe—. Así no puedo manejar, DEFINITIVAMENTE.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

—Esa es... Una buena pregunta. ¿Tú qué? —la mira porque siente que ella habla y habla y la pelirroja no dice nada.

—Yo sí puedo conducir, aunque he venido con mi hermano

La rubia parpadea porque...

—E-Espera... yo te dije que... ¿yo te dije que vinieras conmigo otra vez?

—¿Otra vez? —levanta las cejas porque no se lo ha dicho ni una sola vez.

—¿Hace rato... no te dije que... me estabas tirando los tejos?

—¿Y? ¿Me los estás tirando tú a mí ahora?

Bélgica se le queda mirando con la boca abierta porque con trabajos sabe lo que está diciendo. La pelirroja levanta las cejas y se sonroja de muerte sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer ahora.

—S-Sabes... no deberías hacerme mu-mucho caso ahora...

—Eh... ehm...

—A-Ahm... de... de verdad, e-es un... yo...

La escocesa se humedece los labios y gira la cara, visiblemente incomoda.

—V-Voy a ir a buscar a Romano —decide prefiriendo salir huyendo de ahí antes de seguir diciendo lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—T-Tengo que... —empieza a la vez y se le muere la frase en la boca.

El caso es que se levanta... y es que se nos va a caer... Escocia la captura al vuelo.

—Mierda... —vuelve a susurrar al notar que ni pararse sola puede, apretándole el brazo a la pelirroja. Va a MORIRSE de la vergüenza la próxima vez que te vea, Escocia.

—Ehm... y si... ¿y si me das las llaves del coche y te llevo?

Bélgica traga saliva y valora que... quizás debería ir con España y Romano y entonces TODOS van a enterarse de que terminó borracha hasta las cachas en la fiesta de Francia.

—¿Harías eso?

— _Well... why not_?

—¿Podríamos irnos solo... así... sin que nadie se entere y ya?

— _Yes_ —se encoge de hombros.

—Vale.

Escocia sonríe un poco porque al final se ha llevado el gato al agua con la chica pese a todo. La sostiene de la cintura para ponerla en pie y busca la mirada de sus hermanos

Irlanda está jugueteando por ahí con Seychelles, sin embargo Gales sí que la ha estado observando con detenimiento todo este rato. Levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado. Escocia se sonroja y enseguida gira la cara, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de todo.

Internamente Gales les desea toda la suerte del mundo... y que la chica esta sea completamente resistente. Levanta una ceja cuando ve que camina con tantas dificultades como sólo alguien borracho puede caminar. Se ríe.

Escocia piensa de verdad en levantarla en volandas, pero se abstiene al menos hasta que no estén fuera. Ahí se van, Bélgica intentando no mirar a NADIE y haciendo enorme esfuerzos por mantenerse derechita y hacer cara de "aquí no pasa nada". Los tacones en el pasto no ayudan mucho. Pero ahí va y hasta eso pasan bastante desapercibidos.

—Mi bolso... está en... donde los bolsos.

—Oh... bolso. _Of course_. _Ok_. Espera aquí —la deja en el sofá en el interior de la casa yendo hacia el cuarto.

* * *

 _Aaaay, Escocia... existe algún metodo peor para hacer esto? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	4. Escocia 2

**Escocia 2**

Escocia se encuentra a su madre en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡Oh, Alba!

—Ah... _m-mum_...

Britania sonríe un poco aunque frunce el ceño.

—Ni creas que no me enteré que te hiciste la loca abajo para no saludarme —protesta. La menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pues ahora voy a hacerme la loca para no despedirme.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta algo decepcionada.

—Eso suele hacer la gente después de despedirse

—¡Oh, pero si no te he visto! ¿Cómo estás?

—Eh...

—No es una pregunta tan difícil... Estaba pensando en ir a visitarte en un par de semanas.

—No lo hagas, estoy mal, el médico me ha diagnosticado una rara enfermedad terminal súper contagiosa.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco pero... sonríe.

—Por como vi de GUARRA tu casa la última vez, no me extraña.

—Seh... es lo que tiene. Guarritis Aguda, se llama.

—Me arriesgaré igual... tengo unos días libres en la escuela y...

—Naaaah, no hace falta.

Britania parpadea y cambia el peso de pie porque en realidad es que no hace falta, es que quiere ir a casa porque en Roma hace un calor infernal y... bueno, su casa es su casa, pero prefiere toda la vida ir con Escocia que a casa de Inglaterra.

—Sólo unos días, a ver que todo esté en orden.

—Ve... con _Cymru_ , él necesita más que nunca ahora del amor de una madre.

—Me parece que tú lo necesitas más que nadie —se ríe.

— _Sorry_?

—¡Con esa enfermedad tan tremenda y contagiosa que tienes!

—No, no, es mejor que no te contagie.

—Albaaaaa —protesta y la otra se ríe —. ¿Puedo ir o no? —sí, a ti te lo pide. Debes ser la única.

—Ehm... llámame y te digo —suspira derrotada. Britania sonríe agradecida.

—¿Se va _Eire_ también?

—No, puedes ir a ser su peor pesadilla.

—Dramático. Y tú... ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

—Andando —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Así sola? ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? ¿Por qué te vas?

—He drogado a una tía y voy a tirármela en un motel de mala muerte —suelta. Britania levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—¿A quién?

—A una guarra, está ahí abajo en el sofá.

—Es en... ¿en serio? Pero... o sea... ¿la conociste aquí? ¡Ten cuidado!

—No te preocupes, ella es la que está en peligro.

— _What_?

— _You know_ —se encoge de hombros y llega arriba de las escaleras.

—Tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas, y sé bien que te puedes cuidar sola, sólo...

— _Bye, mum_ —responde como declaración de intenciones.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y le saca la lengua y evidentemente lo primero que hace es ir a la sala a ESPIAR. Escocia se ríe, subiendo igual.

Aprovecha, buscando el bolso de Bélgica sin saber cuál es, para desvalijar abrigos y bolsos del resto. También les roba TODOS los condones a sus hermanos, Galia y Seychelles sólo por joder.

Gales dice que duda mucho que encuentre condones con Galia. Pero a Irlanda sí le dará un infarto.

En la bolsa, claro está, están esas cosas tan femeninas que usa Bélgica por ahora... especialmente cuando va a ver a Francia (perfume, labial, polvos para la nariz...), las llaves del coche y de la casa, un libro de vikingos, un tampón (por si acaso), mentas para el aliento, un costurero.

Levanta una ceja con el costurero, aunque se prueba el labial. Es rojo pasión y siente que le queda como si fuera una puta y le hace mucha gracia. También hay un gas pimienta que le regaló Romanito para defenderse de británicos como tú.

Lo vuelve a dejar todo, aunque puede que robe el libro. Deberías, Escocia, vas a morir de la risa.

Britania por su parte se acerca a Bélgica y nota que está COMPLETAMENTE dormida... hasta ronca. Levanta una ceja porque... ¿de verdad se va a llevar a esta mujer a tirársela? Parece bastante literal que la va a tirar en... la cama quizás.

Bélgica dice que no la molesten, que sólo está descansando un poquito los ojos. Claro, claro. ¡Sí! ¡Y además ella no bebió tantooo!

Sí que lo hizo.

¡No! ¡De verdad que no! ¡Qué Escocia no mienta! Aunque ella no lo sabe... Mañana va a estar aún más.

Al final baja con el bolso y debe verla ahí dormida, aunque roncando menos porque Britania la ha movido un poco, quizás le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

— _Mum_! ¡Largo! —aun lleva los labios pintados.

— _Whaaaat_? Si está dorm... ¡¿Eso es pinta labios?!

La escocesa mete los labios para dentro, sonrojándose. Britania le sonríe.

—¡Ha!

— _What_? —intenta que no le salgan los labios.

—¿Te has pintado los labios para... seducir a esta chica?

—Nah —se ríe e igual se sonroja.

—Pues crudo que lo tienes, está DORMIDA.

—Ya lo sé, la he drogado —responde acercando a mirar igual.

—¡¿La drogaste? ¡¿Tú?!

—Sep —la levanta y se la echa a la espalda.

—¡¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?! Alba... ¿Estás... raptando a una chica?

—Nop —se va hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Entonces?! —la sigue.

—La estoy raptando, luego voy a robarla, violarla y tal vez mutilarla para vender sus órganos en el mercado negro —saca las llaves para ver que coche es que se abre.

—No seas idiota, ¿sabe ella que te la llevas?

—¿Crees que me dejaría si lo supiera?

—¿No... sé?

— _German, of course_ —pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve qué coche se abre y se dirige ahí.

—Albaaaaa.

— _Whaaaaaat_? —protesta abriendo la puerta para ponerla en el copiloto.

—No hagas nada demasiado idiota.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo.

—Bueno... Entonces que no te atrapen —sonríe igual.

Ahí sí sonríe, yendo a darle la vuelta al coche. Britania la despide con la mano.

Escocia se lleva a Bélgica conduciendo y piensa que no sabe donde vive, aunque podría verlo con su identificación... y luego desvalijarle la casa... Pero... le da palo conducir hasta Bruselas, así que decide mejor hacer algo mucho más divertido e ir a algún buen hotel de París.

Entonces pedir un cuarto doble, subirla a la habitación y sacarle algunas fotos desnuda con su propio teléfono... con ambos teléfonos. Y mandarlas al parlamento europeo para chantajearla.

Luego, ya que estamos sacar algunas más con su cabecita rubia puesta entre sus piernas como si estuviera haciéndole algo divertido para mandársela a Gales... y para que se escandalice. Dejarle algunas marcas de pintalabios rojo por todo el cuerpo y luego dejarla dormida sobre la cama, largándose con su dinero, sus bragas y su libro de Vikingos.

Francia estaría orgulloso si no fuera Bélgica porque es así algo muy... Para chantajear a la gente. Aunque sugeriría que en vez de ponerle su cabecita ahí inconsciente se la pusiera consciente.

De momento la idea es que Gales... y ella piensen que ha pasado.

No va a quererte volver a ver NUNCA... Hasta que llegues al parlamento europeo y se muera. Es que además va a estar SEGURA de que lo que quieres es chantajearla. Además de que no va a poder recordar NADA de lo que hicieron supuestamente.

Se va a pasar una semana escondida sin hablar con nadie... Además va a robarle, ¿verdad? ¿Sólo el dinero? ¡Escociaaaaa, qué modos son esos de ligar!

Porque va a ir descubriendo poco a poco todo lo que ha ocurrido, despertando primero en un lugar raro, notándose a sí misma... desnuda. Morirse de vergüenza parte a. Buscar a alguien en el cuarto y notar que está sola gracias a dios... Levantarse mareada aún a mear y notar que sí que tiene marcas de pintalabios en lugares... Impropios. Morirse de vergüenza parte b. Esa es justo la idea.

Estarse al menos una hora en la ducha tallándose cada beso y tratando de recordar en qué maldito momento se los dio (y mira que hay unos en zonas que DEBERÍA recordar.) Lo más lejos que recuerda y con algunos trabajos es haber hablado mucho con esta chica... de cosas raras que ella no habría hablado con una desconocida... Y haber concluido que se irían juntas a su casa porque iba a llevarla.

¡A su casa! No se acuerda de NADA después (¡menos de esto!) y sigue sin entender cómo es que puede no acordarse de casi nada con lo poquito que bebió.

Siguiente paso será lamentarse un poquito que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenía intimidad con nadie y no hacía esto y por una vez que ocurría tenía que hacer el idiota y no acordarse de nada. Piensa en ello mientras sale de la ducha y busca su teléfono para buscar OBSESIVAMENTE en Internet a Escocia hasta aprenderse cada pequeño detalle de su existencia. Con casi miedo va a ver si hizo alguna llamada a alguien sin acordarse, o mandó algún mensaje.

Se supone que no sabe que es Escocia... Pero se acuerda de que era... La chica árbol. Creo que no llega siquiera a intentar buscarla. De hecho, quizás se acuerde más de eso que de que era hermana de Inglaterra. TODO ESTÁ MUY CONFUSOOOOOO. Pues espera que vea las fotos

Puede que se haga bolita en la cama un rato (aún sin ver las fotos, al menos no había llamadas ni mensajes), MUERTA de vergüenza jurando no volver a beber ni siquiera cerveza NUNCA MÁS. A saber Dios que otras cosas pudo haber hecho en ese estado... ella era una chica responsable a la que NUNCA le pasaban esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre!

De hecho no recordaba ni siquiera qué tanto habían hablado EN LA FIESTA... cómo había conseguido llegar aquí y que le diera esos beeeesos. Aunque sí recordaba su sonrisa, y que estaba loca.

Al fin va a decidir movérsele irse a casa incapaz de enfrentar a NADIE a pesar de si tener varias llamadas perdidas de Romano y mensajes de "¿dónde estás?" y "¿estás bien?" que contesta con vagas respuestas como "me empezó a doler la cabeza y me fui a casa", sintiéndose PATÉTICA y muy avergonzada al tener que ponerse el estúpido vestido manchado con vino aún... Sin bragas.

Las buscará como una LOCA por una hora hasta darse cuenta de que definitivamente no están deseando no haberlas perdido antes de llegar aquí. No le queda más que ir a hacer _checkout_ roja como un foco sintiendo que TODOS saben lo que ocurrió y, peor aún, todos con su vista de rayos x pueden ver que NO TRAE BRAGAS. Además es un hotel de lujo y ella, Bélgica, está saliendo de ahí casi como una puta. Sin equipaje y sin nada.

Además dejó en recepción el nombre de Bélgica, pagó con su tarjeta.

Se quiere morir por enésima vez cuando notar que no trae tampoco efectivo (que quería pagar en efectivo y no dejar rastro de esto) ... Y mira que ayer traía, si fue el viernes al cajero. Atontada aún olvida este asunto momentáneamente cuando el chico de recepción la saluda por su nombre y le explica que la habitación la cargarán a su tarjeta de crédito.

Ahí se quiere morir por enésima-más-una veces saliendo casi corriendo y pidiendo con terror su coche volviendo a pensar en el dinero. ¿Lo habrían gastado? O quizás... Se lo habría robado (se sonroja al decirse a sí misma "como tus bragas"). Duda sin estar segura de nada aliviándose al ver que traen su coche y está entero.

Conduce a casa tremendame avergonzada, riñéndose pensando una y mil veces que justo por eso ella no hace estas cosas, ni se tira a gente de tinder (recuerda ahí que la chica pelirroja sí lo hace...) y que ella es una mujer respetable.

Al final, en casa, ejem con bragas, se siente otra vez un poquito mejor y consigue más o menos poner en orden su vergüenza e ir a trabajar normalmente el lunes siguiente.

Y no va a ser hasta el martes o miércoles que, estando en una bastante tensa y larga reunión con Alemania, a media reunión, ya cansada, intente mandarle una foto de un gato o de un meme a su grupo de amigas del trabajo... Y va a darle un INFARTO cuando vea que en vez de la ultima foto de un gatito que guardó ella vea una foto de sí misma desnuda y entre la piernas de la chica. Es que va a morirse.

Deja a Alemania a la mitad de una idea excusándose para ir al baño a MORIRSE, mirando las fotos con horror y pensando que además SEGURO va a chantajearla eternamente con ello y va a aparecer en tres meses pidiéndole dinero para no poner esa otra foto en la que está completamente desnuda en un edificio frente al parlamento europeo.

Toda, toda su carrera estaría arruinada si no pagaba. Alemania no volvería a confiar en ella nunca, todos la llamarían puta. Creo que hasta lloriquea un poco instalada en el drama latino. Eso es.

Valora meterse a un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos para que nunca, nunca vuelva a pasarle. Desde luego llega a casa y las cervezas le LLAMAN desde el refrigerador.

— _Belgiqueeee, Belgiqueeeee_ —llaman las cervezas.

—¡Noooo! ¡Ustedes y yo hemos terminado! —azota la puerta del refrigerador.

Media hora más tarde se ha bebido una al menos. Y quizás, sólo quizás... Más tarde se toquetee un poco con la foto de ella entre las piernas de Escocia. ¡Bélgica dice que tú y ella también han terminado!

Dice que ya bastante de sus intimidades saben, que le toca a Escocia.

oxOXOxo

Ahí se planta ella frente al parlamento Europeo con una ropa un poco menos punk, que consiste en los tejanos menos rotos que tiene y una camisa blanca con una bufanda de cuadros escoceses. Sus botas también son un poco menos pesadas.

Suspira porque ha venido a negociar por su independencia, a saber qué pasaría con la unión europea, política y económicamente si acaso lo logrará. Y le anuncian, claro, como Escocia.

Eso es. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, un poco nerviosa porque ella sí recuerda quién es Bélgica, pero bueno, no tiene porque ser tan mala, ni sabe que ella la drogó como para que se cierre en banda.

Bélgica toma su café tranquilamente en medio de un día con demasiadas entrevistas una tras otra. Su secretaria le había dicho que esta era la última y le había pasado la agenda y los archivos tan sólo unos minutos antes de que se personara Escocia. Había leído rápido lo que pretendían hablar y visto los números acordados con Alemania. Bien. Sabía que tenía que hacer.

O al menos eso creía. Que decir, que lo decir, que no prometer.

La hacen pasar a una sala de reuniones... y esperar un buen rato, así que para cuando la belga llega, está con la cabeza echada atrás y jugando con un bolígrafo a sostenerlo entre el labio y la nariz.

Lo que hace que de buenas a primeras la belga no le reconozca. Cierra la puerta de la sala de juntas mirándole de reojo y acercándose al escritorio.

—Buenas tardes.

La pelirroja suelta el lápiz, incorporándose y sonríe un poco, sonrojándose culpablemente de modo automático.

—Ah, ehm... _hello_.

Bélgica que además traía hoy la idea en la cabeza de que Escocia era un hombre se queda PETRIFICADA al mirarla. Se le cae la libreta, los papeles y hasta el teléfono de las manos. La escocesa levanta las cejas.

—¿Q-Qué haces tú... a-aquí? —se sonroja un montón.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡ _Belgium_ eres tú! —se ríe e igual se sonroja un poco un poco más, de hecho.

—No, ¡¿es que qué haces aquí?! —susurra enfadada agachándose a recoger sus cosas—. ¡Tengo una cita con alguien! ¿Cómo entraste?

—¿Eh? Por la puerta, desde luego.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! —recoge todo, HISTÉRICA—. No vas a sacarme dinero así.

— _What_?

—Tienes que irte o llamaré a... Alguien —pone las cosas en la mesa desordenadamente. Escocia las mira y luego a ella.

— _What_? _Why_?

—Porque tengo una cita con _Ecosse_ y... —cuando se escucha a sí misma recuerda una cosa importante de ese día fatídico. Había hablado de ELLA. Con Romano. Antes de todo. Palidece aún agachada en el suelo—, tú eres... _Ecosse_.

—Se pronuncia Alba en gaélico escocés... ¿sabes? Como el árbol —sonríe tranquilamente. La rubia gira la cara y se sonroja un MONTÓN, deseando que se la trague la tierra.

—Cielos... —susurra incapaz de decir nada más, ahora tomándose unos momentos para no tener que salir de debajo de la mesa y enfrentarla... Al final lo hace levantando la cara y mirándola.

La británica le sonríe y Bélgica hace su mayor esfuerzo por calmarse pero hasta le tiemblan un poco las manos. Organiza sus papeles desviando la mirada a ellos sin sonreír de vuelta.

—Eh... B-Bueno, tengo la agenda por aquí.

— _What_?

—De la... Junta.

—Ah... _yes_.

La pelirroja se revuelve apretando los ojos avergonzada, tratando de concentrarse y deseando que ella no diga NADA de lo que ocurrió

—Aunque... —empieza y Bélgica levanta la vista a mirarla—. Bueno, esto es un poco incómodo, ¿no?

—E-Esto es puramente profesional... —traga saliva.

—Por eso es que es incomodo, creo que algo más informal... no sé —sonríe un poquito. La belga se humedece los labios.

—Quizás sea mejor salir.

—Oh... ¿S-Salir?

—Por un café, no vas a hacerme una escena rara aquí.

—¿Eh? —frunce el ceño con eso, cambiándole la cara porque eso había sonado un poco como pedirle una cita.

—Vamos a... Vamos a hablar informalmente afuera.

—¿De qué va eso de que no te monte una escena?

—Por favor vamos afuera.

—No, ¿crees que no seré lo bastante... civilizada para hablar aquí?

—No, creo que no quiero que todo el mundo escuche.

—¿Escuche qué?

—No sé, lo que sea que me vas a decir —aprieta los ojos.

—Oye, tía, ¿pero qué coño pasa contigo? —tan agresiva. Bélgica cierra la boca y la mira casi asustada con la agresividad—. _What_? —insiste, enfadada.

—No entiendo bien que pasó y es vergonzoso e incómodo... Preferirá hablar de eso en un lugar menos formal.

—Parece que lo que tengas miedo es que monte una escena y sinceramente cada vez me apetece más.

—¿Por qué?

—Me jode muchísimo que la gente me juzgue así.

—¿Que te juzgue? ¿Yo a ti? ¡A mí me jode mucho, mucho más que tú tengas el control para joderme COMPLETAMENTE juzgando un solo hecho!

— _What_? ¡Yo no he dicho que vaya a joderte!

Bélgica respira profundamente.

—Pues vienes aquí con... Tu sonrisa y... Las fotos. ¿No vas a joderme?

—No pensaba, pero cada vez creo que lo mereces más —escupe. La rubia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—D-Desperté y no estabas, y...

—¿Y?

—No lo sé, entre en pánico porque había fotos y... —es que los niveles de sonrojo...

—Ah, seh, las fotos... —vuelve a sonreír un poco. Bélgica aprieta los ojos.

—L-Las fotos. ¿Qué esperas que piense con eso? Ni siquiera recordaba tu nombre —confiesa y la mira.

—No sé, fue una broma —se encoge de hombros.

—Te propongo una cosa... ¿Podríamos tener esta junta sin siquiera mencionar el tema y luego ir, comer y... hablar de ello?

—¿Lo que quieres es... salir? ¿Salir como?

—Por la puerta —responde sonriendo por primera vez en todo este rato. Escocia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, porque eso le ha caído bien.

—Vale.

Bélgica traga saliva y sonríe un poco también, pensando para sí que... Esta loca. Es decir, ¿había invitado a comer a esta chica? ¿DE VERDAD? ¿Después de... eso? ¿Y de que le amenazara con hacer una escena y eso? Organiza los papeles.

—V-Vamos a ver...

—¿Ajá?

—Tu independencia es el tema principal de esta... Reunión —toma un papel.

— _Yes_ —de repente se pone seria.

—Es un tema complicado... No estamos especialmente a favor de la idea —se pasa una mano por el pelo poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja revisando unos papeles—. Como sabes estamos mucho más a favor de la unión que de la separación.

La británica pone los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque sí estás aquí tampoco debes estar tan interesada en la separación.

—Sólo quiero saber qué pasaría.

—He leído también lo que has enviado y noto que estás segura de que pasarás directamente a la unión.

—¿No debería?

—Sí, aunque _Germany_ opina y creo que estoy de acuerdo con él, que eso no depende solamente de ti sino del resto de la UE. Eso quería discutir contigo. ¿Cómo es tu relación con el resto?

—Ah, estás de acuerdo con _Germany_... ¿cómo es que no me sorprende?

—¿Q-Qué? —parpadea. La escocesa sonríe de lado y Bélgica se sonroja—. Me refiero a que lo que dice es sensato.

—Te refieres a que te lo quieres tirar... y está bien, no pasa nada.

—¡No me lo quiero tirar! —chilla.

—Me lo dijiste el otro día tú misma.

—Yo no te dije... Yo... ¡Si no íbamos a hablar del tema!

—Lo que pasa es que veo que voy a tener que hablar con él directamente...

—¿Perdón? —frunce el ceño con eso.

—Es decir... si tú sólo vas a decirme lo que él.

—¡Te estoy diciendo lo que en consenso decidimos después de discutirlo y valorarlo, no es como que sólo esté repitiendo su opinión!

—Vale, vale... aunque aun pienso que deberías ponerte más escote en esas reuniones con él.

—¿Podrías callarte la boca y volver a este asunto? —responde repentinamente más agresiva—. Yo pienso que deberías empezar a ser menos arisca si quieres el día que seas independiente, que la Unión Europea te reconozca.

Escocia levanta las cejas sin haberse esperado eso.

—¡Esto no es sólo de malditos números, es de buenas conexiones! —sigue muy apasionada.

— _Ok, ok, i'm sorry_ , no quería decir que tú no pensaras por ti misma —levanta las manos, cediendo, de nuevo positivamente impresionada con esto.

—Gracias —responde bajándole a la agresividad y tomando aire otra vez, sin saber por qué le ha empezado casi a vomitar pensamientos encima.

—Aun así, de todos modos la que manda eres tú, él sólo es otro país de la Unión, como podría ser _France, Italy or my brother._

—Tampoco es así del todo, en realidad yo soy otro país más también... Sólo algunas responsabilidades administrativas... —hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe de nuevo—. Vale, quizás sí un poco mando yo.

—Así que al final... la jefa me odia —sonríe un poco orgullosa de ello.

—Llevo días odiándote bastante, en realidad —se vuelve a acomodar el pelo.

—Entonces... debo decir que prefiero tener la otra reunión primero, porque al final, tu idea de mí puede afectar a este tema que es muy importante para mí.

—Ahora quien juzga a quien... Me crees incapaz de ser objetiva.

—No, pero llegará un punto que intervendrá tu opinión personal, estoy segura. Que _Germany_ te preguntará como me ves y si confías en mí... más allá de mis números y datos... y ahí es donde voy a estar jodida.

Bélgica se relaja un poco al notar que, en sí... Acaba de obtener algo con lo cual eliminar cualquier oportunidad de chantaje.

— _Let's go_. Todo esto empieza a ser como un elefante a la mitad de la sala de reuniones. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo —extiende la mano para que le dé su hoja.

La pelirroja sonríe y lo que le da es su mano. Bélgica se sonroja al notarlo quedándose algo inmóvil, porque además llevaba días pensando en el MONSTRUO depredador de chicas borrachas que era, y en sí... ahora la tenía de la mano.

Se la estrecha y luego la suelta en señal de acuerdo, pero el problema es que Bélgica no la deja ir. Escocia levanta las cejas y mira las manos. La belga le hace un suave cariño instintivo antes de notar que le está reteniendo.

Escocia se sonroja más. Bélgica la suelta, sonrojándose también y organizando sus papeles, sin mirarla.

—Ehm...

Bélgica la mira, mas la británica aparta la mirada, nerviosa, empezando a recoger lo suyo. La rubia se queda mirándole unos segundos hasta que la imagen de la foto con su cara entre sus piernas hace que tenga que sonrojarse aún más y girar la cara.

—V-Voy por mi bolso. Espera aquí afuera.

La pelirroja asiente y Bélgica sale CORRIENDO súper nerviosa a su despacho. Y ahí se queda Escocia, pasándose una mano por el pelo y volviendo a ver las fotos, ¿por qué no?

Bélgica se taaaaaarda un bueeeeen rato como buena latina así que puede que la escocesa vaya a buscarla. Pues le terminan por decir dónde está su oficina... Y ahí se acerca, sonriendo.

Ella se está empolvando la nariz y peinando un poco, poniendo perfume y preguntándose por qué se está arreglando como si esto fuera una puta cita con la chica que la había embaucado.

—¿Estás planeando escapar por la ventana? —pregunta bromeando y se queda un poco pillada al notar que parece estarse maquillando. Bélgica es que da un salto y le sale la raya del delineado completamente MAL—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se sonroja.

—Venía a buscarte, estás tardando...

—Sólo estaba... Es que tengo... Me... Entró algo al ojo y tenía que retocarme.

—Oh... oh. E-entiendo.

—Debías esperarme allá —se arregla el ojo lo más que puede, nerviosa y no le queda más que pintarse el otro también, roja como tomate.

—Ehm... bueno.

—Tú no te maquillas mucho por lo que veo... —guarda el espejo y se levanta para irse.

—Nah. De hecho te robé el pintalabios.

Bélgica la mira... Y recuerda el pintalabios sobre su piel. Escocia sonríe un poco sonrojada, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya decía yo... No es lo único que te robaste —susurra sonrojadita, sin mirarla.

—¿Eh?

—Te robaste no sólo el pintalabios.

—¿Qué más me robé? —sale a su lado. La rubia traga saliva aún sin mirarla.

—Las bragas.

—¡Ah! _Yes_... y tu libro de vikingos, es la leche.

—¡¿Qué?! —la mira porque además es súper cínica.

—Me reí un montón.

—¡¿Por qué te robaste mis cosas?! ¿Te llevaste mi dinero también?

—Sí, pero eso fue por... eh... te lo contaré después.

—¡Joder! ¡Ahora me dirás que vendiste mis fotos a una revista también por no sé qué! ¡¿Qué me contaras luego?! —se detiene de caminar.

—Nah, nah, sólo... nah —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Sólo...? —la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Es que te vas a enfadar muchísimo conmigo.

Bélgica aprieta los ojos y empieza a caminar otra vez.

—Dime.

—Promete que antes de ponerte histérica... dejarás que me explique.

—Y una vez que me expliques, si es como para que me ponga histérica... ¿Qué? —traga saliva. Escocia aprieta los ojos—. Como sea quiero saberlo, cuéntame. Cuéntame y te prometo que dejaré que te expliques antes de matarte.

—Vale... pero mejor salgamos de aquí primero.

Asiente caminando hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, nerviosa, empezando a hacerse una historia larga y truculenta. Escocia piensa que no va a volver hablarle jamás y tal vez ahora sí la golpee, pero... no puede no decírselo.

No es hasta que sentadas en el restaurante que Bélgica vuelve a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y la pelirroja aprieta los ojos.

—Estoy imaginando un montón de cosas HORRIBLES, te lo advierto.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

— _Non_. Mejor dime.

— _Well_... la verdad es que estabas siendo... un grano en el culo en la fiesta, súper insoportable y creída y todo eso...

Bélgica frunce más el ceño y tamborilea los dedos en la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Tienes que admitirlo! ¡Sólo estabas culpándome de la copa de vino y llamándome loca!

—Bien podría decirte yo que tú estabas actuando como una loca, insultándome y siendo... ¡Rara! —protesta. Escocia pone los ojos en blanco—. Empezamos mal.

—Te he dicho que no... que... te calmaras.

—En la fiesta.

—¿Ajá?

—Quizás yo exageré porque estaba enfadada y tú te portaste también como una loca.

—Yo... te drogué.

Bélgica parpadea.

—¿Tú me qué?

—Era una pastilla de una droga sintética suave. Sé que no te acuerdas de nada... en realidad no te pasó nada. Estabas... estabas mucho más agradable y se podía hablar contigo. En realidad, todo eso otro fue... un montaje, parte de la broma venganza por ser una amargada.

—Me diste una... Me... —es que está incrédula—. ¡¿Me diste una droga, me llevaste a un hotel, me drogaste, me violaste, me tomaste fotos y luego me dejaste ahí?!

—¡No! ¡No te violé!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hay FOTOS! Eso... ¡Es que podría presentar cargos!

—¡No! ¡Son un montaje! En serio, mis hermanos estaban... molestándome para que... para que me acercara y hablara contigo. Y no quería parecer una idiota. ¡Solo fue una broma!

—Hay Una foto contigo desnuda y mi cabeza... ¡Y tenía besos en TODOS lados!

—Vale, los besos sí... sí los dibujé sin tu consentimiento, pero ¡por eso te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Te lo iba a decir además, antes de ir pero te quedaste dormida! Sólo quería que pensaras... que había pasado y quizás lo valoraras como algo no tan malo —sigue excusándose pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¡Me hiciste creer que habíamos hecho ESO! Y además... ¡Me tomaste fotos! Y me... Tocaste y desnudaste y... ¡Eres completamente psicópata! ¡Cómo no te voy a llamar loca! ¡Y yo no bebo tanto! ¡Lo sabíaaaa!

La escocesa aprieta los ojos y los dientes con todo eso.

—Al final entonces ni siquiera... —bufa, porque está enfadada, porque esto es una locura y porque es increíble que estén ahí hablando de esto cuando ella debería estar en al policía—, ¡¿TODO esto es para darme una puta lección de mierda?!

—No, todo fue una broma —ojos en blanco. Bélgica se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No me gustan NADA las bromas así de pesadas, es una cosa imbécil, que invade mi privacidad y mi pura INTIMIDAD. Todavía si nos conociéramos... Más. Por dios, si sólo habías... Además me hiciste contarte COSAS.

—¡Yo no te hice contar nada, contaste lo que quisiste! —protesta en plan punk.

—¡Drogada! —hace aspavientos—. ¿Qué hiciste con las fotos?

—Nada, ¿qué iba a hacer? La mayoría están en tu teléfono.

—¡¿Tú tienes más?! —chilla sonrojándose—. Es que sabes lo... Lo... O sea, ¿qué pensarías si YO te hiciera eso a ti?

—Me jodería, desde luego, en una broma.

—Estaba... Inconsciente —aprieta los ojos pensando que al menos no pasó ESO sin que se enterara —. Ni siquiera podía recordar un solo beso.

—No te di ni un solo beso. Sólo fueron marcas...

La belga suspira porque eso es de lo menos romántico posible.

—Y mis bragas, te las robaste también para... La broma.

—Tenía que convencer a mis hermanos —gira la cara.

Y es que además le jode idiotamente porque tras los días se había sentido sexy y... Había tenido una historia así muy rara que contar, sobre una vez que se había tirado a una lesbiana a loca, estando súper borracha. Y ahora mismo no tenía ni eso, la lesbiana loca sólo había hecho una broma con la que seguro se reiría de ella con sus hermanos.

—Ya... ¿Y qué les contaste? ¿Que te había hecho cosas, patéticamente borracha? ¿Que eras tan bonita y tan genial que... me había encantado? ¿Me habías besado todo? ¿Te había lamido ahí debajo encantada y luego me habías botado por aburrida o porque siempre no te gustaba tanto?

—No... —le mira de reojo sin girar la cara hacia ella.

—¡Eres idiota y nunca, NUNCA saldría contigo y nunca, NUNCA haría NADA de eso! —es que hasta se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas

Escocia levanta las cejas y empieza a reírse. La belga se levanta de la mesa. La pelirroja la mira.

—Estás LOCA.

—Tal vez sí —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Y no es agradable lo que haces!

—En eso estamos a mano.

—¡¿Yo hago cosas que no son agradables?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Si estoy incluso aquí después de todo lo que has dicho! —vacila y... se sienta otra vez.

—Gritando como una loca —saca un cigarro y se lo pone en la boca por hacer algo, sin encenderlo, porque quiere fumar de nervios, pero están ahí dentro.

La chica de la cerveza se estira, toma el cigarro y se lo arranca de la boca, porque está histérica completamente. Lo parte en dos y se lo lanza en la cara.

—Debería golpearte.

Escocia aprieta los ojos sin moverse más.

—Nunca antes quise golpear TANTO a alguien como a ti. ¡De hecho nunca quise golpear a nadie!

—Sí que has tenido una vida aburrida.

—Eres rara y fea y molesta e irritante y... —la toma de la bufanda de cuadros. Escocia la mira, fingiendo desinterés, con su propia máscara de protección emocional—. Y nunca en mi vida he querido tanto besar a alguien como a ti, maldita —protesta sorprendiéndose a sí misma de la declaración tirando un poco de ella y sonrojándose.

— _What_?

Bélgica tira de ella apretando los ojos y besándola, histérica. ¡Mira como hace cosas cuando la pones histérica...! La escocesa le devuelve el beso pero la rubia la suelta tan de golpe como se le acercó.

Escocia parpadea, descolocada.

—Como... Aquí casi diario —susurra bajando la cabeza un poco.

—Ehm...

—Tú me besaste también.

La pelirroja se acerca y la besa de nuevo. Bélgica deja los ojos abiertos, levantando la mano de la bufanda y poniéndosela en la mejilla, le devuelve el beso, eso sí, sonrojándose y sintiendo algo raro en la panza... Mariposas, concluye, pensando que está besando a una chica, en vez de tener una junta con ella...

Escocia cierra los ojos poniéndole las manos en la cintura. Pero para todo lo áspera que es, no lo es en el beso.

Bélgica termina cerrando los ojos del todo, cediendo por completo y profundizando el beso. Olvidándose del restaurante, de la gente del parlamento que pueda estar ahí y hasta de que se llama Bélgica. Sólo piensa remotamente que puede sentir el sabor a humo de cigarro.

Entonces la escocesa acaba por abrazarla del todo y hasta la ha hecho echarse un poco atrás sin darse cuenta. Bélgica termina por separarse suavemente, con los ojos aún cerrados y le acaricia un poco la cara, temblando un poquito, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Y-Yo...

—Ehm... wow.

—Wow. E-Eso no... Estaba en mis planes —la belga sonríe un poco y aprieta aún más los ojos.

—En los míos sí —miente, sonriendo.

—Porque e-estás loca —se ríe un poquito abriendo los ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Tal vez sí sea por eso —se deja, mirándola de reojo, sonriendo un poco y sin saber realmente ahora... qué.

—Aunque yo estoy más loca que tú —admite con el corazón aún muy acelerado—. No sé qué hago... Besándote —le da otro beso en la mejilla más cerca de los labios esta vez—. Se supone que debería odiarte.

— _Well_ , sí esta es tu forma de ponerte histérica, retiro lo dicho.

Bélgica se ríe un poco más, sin querer moverse.

—Es una forma nueva de ponérmelo, yo no la conocía —le acaricia otra vez la cara tampoco sabiendo que hacer. Lo único claro es que aún tiembla como una hoja, como si tuviera muchísimo frío, por los nervios y adrenalina que aunque ha pasado el beso aún no se le pasan.

—No la había visto antes en nadie, la verdad.

—P-Pero... Te ha gustado, por lo visto. ¡Así que no me reclames!

—¿No vas a... seducirme ahora como venganza o algo, no? —se le ocurre de repente a la escocesa.

—Sí, voy a enamorarte y luego a romperte el corazón —responde sin pensar y luego se sonroja un poco con la idea de enamorarla. Escocia levanta las cejas.

—Te juro que me dejo tocar sin que haga falta que me drogues. _Please_.

—¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que tú no tenías corazón... Voy aprendiendo —sonríe igual nerviosita con el asunto de tocar. Nunca ha tocado a otra mujer... Conscientemente.

—Aunque si quieres más drogas, tengo...

La belga le mueve la mano a la boca y se la cubre. Escocia la mira.

—No quiero saber de drogas. Ni de que otros secuestros como el mío haces... —le pide y la pelirroja aprieta los ojos—. O-O... Quizás si quiera saberlo. Pero no hoy.

—No fue un secuestro, tú me pediste que te llevara para que nadie supiera que te habías emborrachado.

La rubia se sonroja porque sí que se acuerda un poco de eso.

—¿Q-Qué más te dije? No te pedí que me hicieras nada, ¿verdad? —se agobia y la británica niega—. ¿Algo vergonzoso?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Yo que sé que pude haberte dicho. Hay cosas... Que no recuerdo o que creo haberte contado...

—¿Cuáles?

—Como la última vez que...

—Dijiste que hace años —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso es mentira... Estaba drogada.

—Las drogas no te hacen mentir precisamente.

—A mí sí —sonríe atrapada—. Tú me dijiste que conseguías chicos en Tinder. Aunque ahora me pregunto si no son chicas.

—¿Eh? No... —niega.

—No a qué parte —le analiza los ojos notando que son MUY verdes y profundos, más de lo que parecía. Además tiene pecas.

—Lo de... Tinder. No soporto a los tíos en general menos aun a esos desesperados.

—Eso me había impresionado mucho de ti —confiesa, sonriendo y mirándola de reojo—. Aunque ahora creo que ha disminuido un poco tu locura.

—A saber de dónde lo has inventado —se ríe. Bélgica aprieta los ojos porque estaba segura.

—¿Y cuando fue tu última vez?

—Conmigo misma, una vez al día por lo menos.

—Eso no cuenta —hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco imaginándola.

— _Why not_?

—Porque eso lo haces tú sola. Y para hacer cosas tú sola... Todos podemos hacerlas. Y no es tan... No es lo mismo.

—¿Tú lo haces? —pregunta la pelirroja. Bélgica traga saliva y desvía la mirada.

—Evidentemente uno no sobrevive "varios años" sin hacerlo… creo que ni las monjas.

—¿Entonces...?

—¿Qué? ¿Que si lo hago?

—Más bien, ¿cuándo fue la última vez... o con qué frecuencia?

—Cielos... Pues depende. Hay semanas que es mucho, otras veces pasan dos o tres semanas y nada —evita el asunto de cuando la ultima vez, sonrojada.

—¡Dos o tres semanas! —chilla escandalizada

—Pues dependeee —aprieta los ojos—. A veces tengo mucho trabajo y hasta lo olvido a-aunque cuando lo hago después de mucho pueden ser dos o tres... ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?

—No puedo creer que puedas aguantar... ¡Cielos! ¡Dos o tres semanas! Es que eso son... ¡como quince días ENTEROS! —Escocia dafaq. La belga se tiene que reír un poquito al notar el impacto que esto está causando.

—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez...

—¡No, no! No te rías que es... ¡cielos! ¿Es por religión o qué? Dos o tres semanas...

—¡No! Es sólo que no me apetece o llego cansada, o... No lo sé —se ríe más.

—¡Pero cómo no te va a apetecer! Es que... bueno, es decir... un día... pero al día siguiente es que... ¡Quince días!

Es que Bélgica se muere de risa.

—Cuando estoy en mis días, por ejemplo... No voy a... Batirlo todo —arruga la nariz.

—Y como... No, pero... precisamente esos días que duele todo y que estás como hinchada... ¿sabes? Es como que alivia, mejor que el _bloody_ Ibuprofeno.

—Pero es que... Ugh!

—¡Ya, pero para eso está la ducha!

—Lo… intentaré —se la imagina un instante y se sonroja un poco.

—Espera... ¿no lo has hecho nunca con la ducha?

—Suelo hacerlo en la cama, así de manera... Normal.

—Ya, pero... es decir... ¿Y nada más?

—Veo que hasta mi vida sexual personal es aburrida.

—¡No! Es que estoy deteniéndome para no volver a llevarte AHORA MISMO a un hotel con un buen jacuzzi —suelta sin pensar. Bélgica abre la boca y se queda paralizada unos instantes, con aún más sonrojo—. _I mean_... —se sonroja.

—N-Nunca lo he hecho con una chica —confiesa una idea que le ha estado bailando en la cabeza un rato.

—Ehm... —aparta la mirada porque en realidad ella tampoco. A la belga le llama la atención el gesto.

—¿Qué?

— _Well... nothing_.

—¿Nada? ¿Te parece terrible? Es decir, sí lo he hecho con una y no es que no supiera cómo tocarte...

—¿Con una? ¿Contigo misma? —pregunta y la otra se encoge de hombros.

—Tu... ¿A cuántas _Belgios_ has histerizado hasta el punto de llevarlas al jacuzzi?

Escocia se sonroja y aprieta los ojos. La rubia levanta una ceja.

—Ehm... _zero_?

—Tú... tú... Pero si eres TAN... —levanta la otra hasta el techo. Escocia se humedece los labios y se encoge de hombros.

—Tan así como... ¿la definición de diccionario de poco sociable? _Yes_.

La belga se ríe un poco aunque eso en parte la tranquiliza. Sería bonito tener una experiencia lésbica con alguien que tiene esto también por primera vez.

—Quizás...

—¿Ajá?

—Si deberíamos planear eso del hotel e-en a-algún momento —suelta. La escocesa levanta las cejas.

— _Really_? —sorprendida, haciendo sonrojar más a la chica del chocolate—. ¿Y cuándo...? Es decir, ¿quieres ir ahora así súper improvisado o...? _I mean_ , ¿cuando acaban tus dos semanas? O... ¿quieres planearlo y pasarte de ahora a entonces pensando en ello cuando te reúnas con _Germany_ o...? ¿Necesitas prepararte o...? _What_?

Bélgica traga saliva y se pone nerviosa sin saberlo bien.

—E-Es decir, e-eso es que tú sí quieres... ¿T-tú que preferirías?

— _Yes... well_ , a mí me da igual —suelta nerviosa. Bélgica se humedece los labios—. _I mean_... el... cuando, me da igual.

—Quizás me... Tú... —traga saliva—. Yo iría hoy, pero creo que eso... ¿Tendrías un par de citas conmigo antes?

—Ah... _yes, yes, of course_... como tú quieras.

—¿De verdad? —parpadea y le mira a los ojos, algo sorprendida.

— _Well... Why not_? —la mira también—, siempre que no te pongas en plan grano en el culo... o si te lo pones sea como antes...

—Es decir, ¿puedo ser un "grano en el culo" si te doy besos? —sonríe un poquito.

—Eh... _well... yes_ , es una forma de verlo.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco y se le acerca un poco, haciendo a la británica sonrojar en espejo. Inclina un poco la cabeza, algo torpemente para besarla, claro... Poniéndose inmediatamente nerviosa.

— _W-What_? —lo nota y no sabe qué hacer.

La belga se echa un poquito atrás y la mira a los ojos. Escocia se sonroja más y la rubia sonríe un poquito.

—Es más fácil cuando me pones histérica —confiesa.

—Ah... eso se puede arreglar, c-creo —tose. Bélgica hace un gesto con la cabeza queriendo decir "inténtalo"—. Hum... _Well_ , creo que tienes que saber que mandé una de las fotos a mis hermanos.

—¡¿Queeeee?!

—Tenía que... demostrarlo.

—Y el quizás la... ¡VENDIÓ! Si es que fue listo... ¡Quizás sólo la subió al FB o se la mandó a otras veinte personas!

—Nah, ninguno de los dos es tan hijoputa, e igual es la que sólo se te ve la cabeza rubia... y el culo. Además _Eire_ dice que estás buena.

—Aún te... Aún... No tengo idea de cómo es que pretendo salir contigo —y además es tu idea.

—Tú me pediste que te pusiera histérica —levanta las manos con inocencia.

—Pero diciéndome... Pero... —hace los ojos en blanco y la toma de la cara acercándose y besándola con cierta fuerza.

La británica se deja, desde luego y Bélgica vuelve a separarse bastante rápido. La pelirroja se va un poco atrás, haciendo sonreír a la belga con eso, suavizándose y acercándose otra vez.

oxOXOxo

La otra vez costó más. Mucho más.

Irlanda protesta y Gales le envidia porque su escena ni siquiera logró acabarla y también era yuri y... ¡Escocia es una BRUTA! ¡¿Cómo es que Bélgica además de premio le BESA?!

Es un misterio, pero bien que Galia besó a Gales MÁS veces.

Bélgica dice que Escocia de chica es tan sexy como de chico. Y ella tenía la duda del tatuaje... O de si Escocia chica tenía los pezones perforados, eso le parecería sexy. Cielos, si no los tenía ahora va a hacerlo.

Bélgica dice que vale, que mejor se vayan HOY al hotel, que al diablo las citas. Maldita sea con Escocia, Gales dice que como le vuelvas oír decir que tiene mala suerte...

Que chillón está hoy, protesta el escocés.

* * *

 _En realidad esta es la única pareja que tiene una escena de dos capítulos ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	5. Suiza

**Suiza**

Ya hemos encontrado el atuendo perfecto para Suiza y no le quedó más que estar de acuerdo con él, no pudo argumentar en contra...

Así que puede que les parezca un poco extraño pero... Suiza, con un perfecto traje sastre negro con falda hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y saco... medias y zapatos con incluso un poco de tacón, entra con su portafolio en la mano. El pelo es un poco más largo, y está acomodado en una colita perfectamente práctica y funcional... pero incluso tiene los ojos muy suavemente delineados.

(Le hemos dicho que si es chica y quiere vender y esas cosas tiene que vestirse de chica que trabaja en un banco y fue como... nuuuu.)

Entra a su casa y casi se muere cuando le he dicho que seguramente ahí está "su marido" esperándola. Efectivamente, está esperándola su marido en casa al piano, en realidad. Suiza se SONROJA como pocas cosas cerrando la puerta y quitándose el abrigo.

La música no se detiene.

Se sonroja más, claro está... porque SU MARIDO... Así que se hace tonta por ahí un poco ordenando la correspondencia que ya estaba perfectamente ordenada... y guardando las llaves del coche en su lugar... que es exactamente donde las había puesto en principio.

Su marido sabe perfectamente que ha entrado, la ha oído, pero no va a dejar una pieza a medias sólo por eso. Cuando ya no se le ocurre qué otra cosa hacer para perder el tiempo, y además nota con horror que la pieza se acerca al final, entra un poco en pánico y decide caminar de puntillas hacia la sala.

Él la oye hacerlo, desde luego, pero no se aprecian cambios en su actividad. Suiza entra a la sala y se sonroja más aún pero... sabe apreciar que Austria esté al piano y no haya que interrumpirle... Pero es siempre incómodo este momento del saludo, y no está segura de que ya la haya escuchado llegar... y la pieza maldita no se acaba. Se acerca a él suavemente tratando de no hacer ruido con los zapatos.

El austriaco la mira de reojo, sonriendo un poco de lado. El maldito además se ve súper guapo al piano, como siempre, con esa cadencia extraña que toma cuando toca. Levanta la mano para tocarle el hombro cuando siente que le mira, da un saltito y quita la mano.

Austria se vuelve a las teclas sin más, pero no deja de sonreír. Y es que ella se sonroja más y se impacienta un poco porque... pooorqueeee... no termina, demonios.

— _Hallo_ —le saluda unos segundos más tarde.

—Chist! —le riñe.

Suiza aprieta los labios y los ojos y se sonroja un montón más, regañada, quedándose ahí sin moverse, esperando del todo impaciente a que termine...

Creo que... puede que Austria aun alargue la pieza expresamente. Después de unos segundos ella hace los ojos en blanco. Impacieeeente, impaciente.

Se puede leer en la sonrisa del austriaco que lo hace expresamente para exasperarla. La suiza empieza a hacer tap tap tap tap en el suelo con el pie y el moreno la fulmina un poco, aunque aún sonríe.

—¡Esa pieza es extrañamente infinita! —protesta la chica.

—Shhh!

— _Verdammt_... —masculla entre dientes pensando que vale, va a prender la chimenea porque además aquí dentro hace un montón de frío para sus estándares.

Él se ríe, acabando en cuanto se marcha. Así que ella se detiene porque... se detiene en cuanto deja de tocar, girándose a mirarle por encima del hombro. Austria le sonríe y la rubia desfrunce un poco el ceño.

—Ya llegué —brillantísimo comentario.

—No me digas...

—¡Cállate! —protesta un poco volviendo a fruncir el ceño y girándose a mirarle, sonrojándose más porque aún le sigue pareciendo que se ve muy guapo y varonil ahí sentado en su sala. Un HOMBRE, que además es su marido, sentado en su casa en su piano esperándola después de volver del trabajo.

Austria vuelve a reírse y se gira en el taburete del piano hacia ella.

— _Ha-Hallo_... —y claro... por qué no tartamudear sólo por tonta, porque la pone nerviosa...

— _Guten tag_ —se levanta.

Y como siempre la hace sentir tremendamente bajita, a pesar de sus tacones que mágicamente ahora mismo son un poco más altos de lo que habíamos dicho inicialmente.

—¿Qué… qué... ehm... qué tal tu... ehm... día?

—Bien, bien... ¿y a ti?

—Bien. Conseguimos a Behlmans —asiente tranquilizándose un poco con este neutral tema. Hace el gesto de ponerse un pelillo detrás de la oreja aunque está perfectamente peinada —. Se ha traído absolutamente todo el dinero, aunque es un poco menos de lo que esperaba.

Tema completamente neutral, blablabla, puede hablarte media hora de esto, y de las tasas de interés impuestas y todas esas cosas... da incluso un par de pasos hacia él.

—Siempre crees que van a traer más dinero del que traen —levanta una mano hacia ella y su cabeza.

—Siempre dicen que tienen más dinero —se queda inmóvil mirando la mano como si fuera a matarle con ella. Austria levanta las cejas con esa cara y la aparta lo más naturalmente que puede. Carraspea.

—¿Entonces es algo digno de celebrarse?

— _J-Ja. Ja_ —asiente y se sonroja más porque sí quería cariñito.

—¿Y cómo es que quieres celebrarlo? —sonríe de lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh... celebrarlo —se humedece los labios —. No había pensado en celebrar, aunque sí representará más dinero... claro que si celebramos será menos dinero —Hablas de contratos MILLONARIOS y te preocupa gastar unos cuantos francos en celebrar. No seas coda _Schweiz_.

—A lo mejor puedes plantear algo barato.

—¿Qué querrías hacer tu? —ya que eres el hombre de la casa, el _machoman_ de la casa, puedes tomar las riendas de la situación...

—Ir a apostar a un casino —responde como la cosa menos barata que se le ocurre. Suiza abre la boca cómicamente.

—¡Nosotros no hacemos apuestas! ¡Es la forma más idiota de perder dinero!

El moreno se ríe, haciéndola sonrojar porque ahora piensa que, en efecto, le está tomando el pelo (cosa que hace), y no se ha dado cuenta.

—Pensaba algo un poco más en la línea de recibir retribución de algún tipo a cambio de gastar unos francos. No sé, al menos un chocolate caliente

—¿Salir a tomar chocolate o hacerlo aquí?

—¿Quieres salir? Afuera hace frío. Claro que hacerlo aquí suena realmente poco celebratorio.

—Tal vez puede ser un chocolate y... algo más —ese tono.

Otra vez le mira con la boca completamente abierta. Hasta parpadea un par de veces. Se puede VER como el sonrojo le sube poco a poco como si la fueran llenando por la boca con tinta rooooja.

—O-O-O...

— _Was_? —la mira por encima de las gafas.

—¿A-A que... o-otra cosa... te refieres? —es que no puede creer que aún la ponga tan nerviosa, ¡casi como si le acabara de conocer! Todo era culpa del beso ese que se supone que debía darle de saludo, y de lo mucho que aún le sorprendía que fuera su marido... quizás.

—Tal vez... algo con alcohol —sonríe haciendo un gesto pomposo de desinterés con las manos, yendo a sentarse.

—¿Alcohol? —descolocada —. Quieres... ¿quieres que te sirva algo? ¿Como esposa abnegada que soy quieres que sirva a mi marido algo de beber? —protesta un poquito frunciendo el ceño e igual yendo a buscar un par de vasitos, sonrojada —. ¿Liechtenstein está?

—Exacto. Y deberías traerme las zapatillas de estar en la casa también —cruza una pierna sobre la otra y estira un pie hacia ella. Ella parpadea incrédula y le fulmina.

—Perdona, ¿quien acaba de llegar de la calle después de trabajar todo el día?

—Has estado paseando después del trabajo mientras yo seguía aquí al piano.

—¿Paseando? —levanta las cejas.

—De vuelta a casa. De todos modos ni siquiera me has saludado adecuadamente... abnegada esposa —esas palabra suenan más a "niña de las cabras" que a nada.

Ella se sonroja, si es posible aun más... no sé si realmente sea posible, porque lleva todo el "paseo" de vuelta pensando en lo que siempre piensa cuando vuelve a casa y Austria está ahí que es en el beso de saludo que la pone nerviosa.

—¡E-Eso no fue un paseo! ¡Sólo volví a casa! Y no me llames abnegada e-e-essso.

—Tú fuiste quien se definió así a sí misma.

—¡Pero yo puedo referirme a mí misma así en burla, tú NO puedes referirte así, porque no soy tu abnegada nada!

—Devota —sonríe y entrecierra los ojos.

— _Nein_ , ningún devota. Ni que fueras un santo —se sonroja y trata de sentarse junto a él, pero como siempre está el maldito sentado en esa silla INDIVIDUAL, maldita sea. Se sienta en el borde del sillón largo con las piernas muy juntas, tratando de bajarse bien la falda.

—¿Sacrificada entonces? No se necesita la santidad para que alguien sienta devoción y adoración por ti.

—¡Yo no siento devoción ni adoración por ti! —chilla bastante agudo —. Y tampoco es que sea un sacrificio.

—¿Sentirlo? Pues cualquiera que te oiga podría pensar que lo es.

—¡Mejor que piensen que es un sacrificio a que piensen que soy tu abnegada y devota esposa que te adora!

—Piensan que lo eres y por eso te sacrificas.

— _Was_?! ¡No es por eso! —protesta levantándose.

—Ah, _nein_? ¿Y por qué es?

—Porque... sí... porque... porque... porque... —parlotea —. Voy por tus zapatillas... —Resume sin saber qué decir de por qué es un sacrificio, haciendo al austriaco reír —. Cállate... y sirve tú las bebidas y... ¡cállate!

Austria se ríe más y no creo que se mueva... o puede que para cuando vuelva esté comiendo fresas. O tal vez esté besando un bombón que ha elegido de la cajita que tienen en la mesita de los sofás. Sí, creo que sí, que no quiere levantarse.

Para cuando vuelva como esposa abnegada con las zapatillas de Austria... y habiéndose quitado ya las medias y el saco pero no la falda ni la blusa. No, las medias no, porque es muy friolenta.

—Levanta —pide asumiendo que ya sirvió las bebidas y se quitó los zapatos. Aún sonrojadita pero al menos un poco más tranquila.

Él levanta el pie, sujetando el bombón con los dedos. ¿Con zapato? Cielos... van a matarte Austria. Suiza parpadea porque además la posición completa de "atiéndeme"...

—¿Qué quieres que te quite el zapato para ponerte esto? —tono de "are you f* kidding me?*

—Suele ser ese el proceso. Y no los dejes por aquí en medio desordenados.

La FULMINACIÓN porque no hay una sola cosa en su casa que esté por ahí en medio desordenada, fuera de cuando el austriaco lanza su ropa interior y esta se enreda en la lámpara del techo. Le desata las agujetas con bastante poco cuidado y tira del zapato.

Austria mueve el pie dejando que se lo quite, mirándola fijamente y relamiéndose el chocolate.

—Y las bebi… —se queda a media frase mirándole los labios porque... maldita maldición con el maldito era malditamente sexy comiendo chocolate.

— _Was_? —levanta una ceja. Suiza tiene que sacudir la cabeza con fuerza.

—Las... los... e-el... lo que ibas...

—¿Mmm? —se lame un poco los dedos.

—Choco... late —carraspea.

—¿Quieres?

— _J-Ja_ , pero ibas a traer las bebidas.

El austriaco se señala los labios sin responder.

— _Neeeein_! —le suelta el pie ya con la zapatilla apretando los ojos, sonrojándose más. El de anteojos se ríe —. Cállate —protesta con ganas de lanzarle la zapatilla en la cara.

Austria se ríe más.

—¡No sé si quieres un beso o quieres burlarte de mi! Eres... ugh! ¡Además no has hecho lo que te pedí!

—A mí no sale hacer chocolate como a ti.

—¡No pedí chocolate!

—¿Y qué pediste?

—Que trajeras las bebidas y... ¡esas cosas! —mueve la mano sonrojadita, apretando los ojos porque lo que no pidió es un beso y bien que lo quiere AÚN, debía habérselo dado mientras sabía a chocolate.

—Las bebidas eran el chocolate.

—Tú dijiste de bebidas con alcohol, te iba a servir yo —suelta la otra zapatilla al suelo y huye ahora hacia las bebidas de nuevo... vas a acabarlas por servir tú, querida esposa abnegada, devota y adoradora.

Sirve dos copitas de Kirsch y trata de tranquilizarse tomando aire profundamente.

—Si no como algo voy a marearme con esto —le advierte.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¿Pretendes emborracharme?

—Estamos celebrando... —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero cuando me mareo soy tonta.

—¿Lo eres?

—¿No crees? Se pone uno torpe —se gira con el vasito para el austriaco. ¿Qué más quieres hacerle? ¿Un masaje en los hombros...? Sólo te falta el beso, que aún están peleando en la lucha de voluntades a ver quién se lo da quien y tú vas a perder.

—En general... también te desinhibes —toma el vasito, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera yo una inhibida!

—Teniendo en cuenta me has saludado como si fuera uno de tus compañeros de trabajo...

Ella traga saliva y le da un traguito a su vasito.

—Tú me has saludado con un "Chist".

—Estaba tocando —justificación absoluta.

—Una pieza interminable —da un pasito hacia él. Le mira desde las alturas abrazándose un poco a sí misma porque sí, aún tiene frío.

—No todas las piezas son cortas —le mira sin moverse desde abajo, levantando la vista.

—Esta ha sido especialmente larga a propósito, como si no quisieras saludarme.

—¿Tan ansiosa estabas?

—¡No estaba ansiosa! —chilla porque sí lo estaba.

—Suenas como si aún lo estuvieras.

—¡Que no lo estoy! ¡Deja de acusarme de estar ansiosa de un beso!

—Eso díselo a tu corazón.

Suiza se lleva incluso la mano al corazón cual si él le estuviera hablando al corazón y no quisiera que lo oyera.

—¡No hay nada que le diga a mi corazón, ni mi corazón ni yo podríamos estar más ansiosos!

—Sinceramente, eso espero, temería que te explotara.

Frunce el ceño y le mira sin estar segura de qué tan en serio es. Arruga la nariz y opta por darle otro trago a su bebida.

—Tú nunca estás ansioso.

Él bebe un poco sin contestar a eso. La rubia toma aire profundamente y, seguro gracias a los dos tragos de Kitsch y sus inhibiciones reducidas al menos en un pequeño porcentaje, decide que...

—Muévete un poco para allá.

Lo hace un poco y ella intenta sentarse en el pequeño borde que deja libre, recta y tensa.

—Esta es una butaca individual, _Schweiz_... —comenta un poco nervioso.

La chica se sonroja con eso porque era un intento de ganar cierta cercanía y acercarse un poquito al beso... Se levanta de golpe casi como si le hubiera quemado la butaca.

—Es... Yo... Yo-Yo...

Lo que pasa es que a él también le pone nervioso. Ella hace todo un bailecito de me paro histérica/me vuelvo a sentar histérica. Termina moviéndose mal y sentándose otra vez ahora en las piernas del austriaco

Austria levanta las cejas y termina por dejarla. La suiza se queda inmóvil sin saber cómo es que se metió en este lío, esperando el comentario mordaz. Quizás si no se mueve... Pase desapercibida. Excepto por las manos en sus muslos.

¿C-C-Cuales manos en sus muslos? Las que acaba de ponerle Austria.

Aaaah... *tiembla*, e-esas. Pero... Es su ma-marido, está ha-ha-habituada.

—No c-crees que...

—¿Mmm? —mueve las manos hacia sus rodillas.

Ella trata de relajarse al tacto. Suele tocarla. ¡No seas ridícula _Schweiz_! Da otro traguito y mira las manos de reojo.

—Ehm q-qué... ¿E-estamos mejor a-así?

El austriaco la toma de las corvas de las rodillas y la hace girar un poco hacia sí para que no le dé la espalda. Suiza se deja hacer sonrojadita, mirándole ahora a él.

—Tal vez mejor ahora.

—No es que quisiera sentarme en tus piernas, sólo es por practicidad.

—Por practicidad sería mejor que te hubieras sentado en el sofá donde hay espacio.

—No es verdad. Me senté aquí porque es más práctico. Punto.

—¿Qué tiene de práctico? —levanta la mano y le toma la colita, deshaciéndosela y soltándole el pelo porque quería hacer eso desde que llegó.

—Ehh... —le deja, porque él suele hacerlo —. Si estuviera allá no podrías hacer eso.

—Podría, al cabo de un rato.

Ella abre la boca para protestar porque ahora parece completamente impaciente. Se sonroja y la cierra sin saber qué decir. Austria sonríe mirándole a los ojos. Y ella es muy toooonta porque se derrite ante su encanto y esos ojos violetaaaa que son como de cuento.

—Yo no quería esperarte como siempre tengo que hacer.

—No pareces tener mucha prisa para otras cosas —vueeeeelve a pedirle el beso por tercera vez.

La chica le mira de reojo y es que saaaabe que habla del beso. Hasta se humedece los labios. Y de verdad no es que no tenga prisa, si desde que salió del banco sólo ha pensado en que tiene que volver a casa y saludarte con un beso. Sólo que el plan pasaba porque estuvieras sentado en el piano, sí, pero terminaras la pieza y ella pudiera ponerte las manos en los hombros y darte un beso tranquila y serenamente. Como NUNCA ocurría.

Se acerca un poquito y él la mira sin pretender ayudar.

—¿Sabes? El marido debería ser quien hace estas cosas... —susurra acercándose un poco más.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Yo te traje las pantuflas... —le mira a los ojos sonrojadita y sinceramente menos desinhibida de lo que estaría sin alcohol.

— _Ja_ , pero dijiste que no era un sacrificio...

—Es un gesto de amabilidad de mi parte —sigue discutiendo ahora a diez centímetros de su cara.

—Ah, ya... por la abnegación.

—¡No! ¡No soy abnegada! —protesta otra vez sospechando que sí que lo es, ¡le ha traído las pantuflas!

Austria se ríe y le hace una caricia en la cara, porque por lo visto cuando es mujer, la toca más. Ella le sigue la caricia, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y tú qué haces que implique ser un buen marido? —pregunta.

—Mmmm... Algo debo hacer o no te hubieras casado conmigo.

—¡Esa no es la pregunta! —se sonroja aún más.

—Ah, _nein_?

—Sí que haces sólo... ¡Hazlo!

—¿Que haga qué?

—Lo que haces bien —eso ya lo está haciendo querida, darte la lata es lo que hace PERFECTAMENTE bien.

—¿Y qué es?

—Cosas. Tú sabes cuales —se le acerca un poco más y le da un beso más o menos rápido en los labios.

— _Nein_.

—¿No sabes qué cosas haces bien? —pregunta incrédula.

—Me gusta oírlo.

—Haces algunas cosas bien... Pocas —se revuelve.

—Cuáles...

—Eres... Amable. Y suave. Y ordenado. Y cuando eres cariñoso...

Austria sonríe y se sonroja un poquito.

—Bueno, no... Me disgustas del todo siempre —se mira las manos. Cualquiera diría que te obligaron a casarte con él.

Él le hace una caricia con los dedos bajo las corvas de las rodillas y ella da un saltito.

—Aún me pones nerviosa como si tuviera quince malditos años —suelta sincera. Él se ríe —. ¡Y tú ahí tan tranquilo!

—Ese es parte de mi encanto.

—¡Un poco desesperante! Porque además... ¡No haces nada más que eso!

—¿Desesperarte?

—Porque no haces... No me... ¡No haces lo que tienes que hacer!

—A mí me parece que desesperarte es exactamente lo que debo hacer.

—¡Cuando has visto que esa sea la labor de una pareja, _Österreich_! ¡Se supone que las parejas tranquilizan, no histerizan!

—No es labor, es placer.

—Pla... ¿Placer?

—¿No te parece?

—Tuyo... Será —se revuelve y por alguna razón se siente como una pareja de 1920 hablando de "placer" como si fuera algo oculto y vergonzoso... Y es que a ella sí que le da vergüenza.

—Exacto.

—Ugh —protesta haciendo un mohín —. ¡No hables de esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me da vergüenza.

—¿A estas alturas? —levanta las cejas.

Suiza se revuelve porque por inexplicable que parezca sí, aún a estas alturas y después de haber tenido un... Ejem... Montón de intimidad con él... Aún le da vergüencita ponerlo en palabras.

Él aprovecha eso para volver a pasarle los dedos por la parte de atrás de los muslos sintiendo las medias, causándole un escalofrío.

—E-El problema es ponerlo en palabras.

—¿Qué problema hay con eso? —no para con la mano.

—Que incluso tú eres lo bastante respetable y decente como para no hablar de lo que te causa p-placer o sexo —es que le encanta que la acaricies.

—Oh, ¿así que hablamos de sexo también? —finge sorprenderse. La chica abre la boca, atrapada.

— _Nein_! NO hablamos de eso.

—Tú eres quien lo ha nombrado, será que estabas pensando en ello —la mano baja de modo bastante más atrevido.

Otro salto porque no esperaba ese movimiento a pesar de ser completamente obvio que lo haría.

— _Nein_! Yo no pienso en ello, las mujeres no pensamos en esas cochinadas.

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas con cara de "¿Te burlas de mí?"

—¡Es verdad! ¡Eso lo piensan los hombres guarros como tú!

—Guarros... yo hablaba del placer sano e inocente que se obtiene de convivir de forma distendida con el ser amado, no de algo sexual —se defiende.

Parpadeo, parpadeo. Sonrojo.

—O-Oh... Convivir... P-Pues...

—Sin embargo, tú... está claro qué estabas imaginando...

— _Neeeein_ —mano a la boca, haciendo reír al austriaco —. Tú eres un guarro.

Él le da un beso en las manos que tiene sobre su boca y la chica tiembla, tentada a quitarlas.

—¡Agh! Deja de hacer... ¡Eso así!

Iba a hacerle una lamidita, pero se ríe otra vez sin ser capaz.

—Tu risa... —medio protesta.

Austria mueve la cabeza y hace ademán para que le suelte. Ella lo hace, acariciándole un poco el mentón y sintiendo la barba muy levemente crecida desde que se rasuró en la mañana. Agradece no poder sonrojarse ya más.

Él la mira a los ojos con intensidad, acercándosele un poco. Ella le sostiene la mirada con la misma intensidad y le acaricia un poco más la barbilla con tremenda suavidad y delicadeza sintiéndole de nuevo grande y varonil al lado de ella y sus manitas.

Y está claro a qué se está acercando él. Suiza inclina un poco la cabeza y entreabre los labios acercándose ella un poco también, deseando secretamente que le acaricie un poco más las piernas sobre las medias. Pero no lo hace, aunque si le aprieta un poco una corva con sus dedos fuertes mientras la besa, concentrado en ello.

Con un escalofrío le besa de vuelta cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemidito, muy consciente de esa fuerza que tiene en las manos y en los dedos.

Y en los brazos, porque cosa que nunca haría cuando eres hombre, (aunque seguramente podría) la levanta como princesa con delicadeza para llevarla al sofá largo y tumbarse con ella. Tiene algo bastante... Seductor... Y encantador el que haga eso.

—Ten... c-cuidado —le susurra previniendo que no se vaya a hacer daño tratando de distribuir bien su peso.

—No te muevas —responde para no perder el equilibrio, de todos modos no es un camino muy largo.

No lo hace pero... Sí que le permite (para mi asombro), abrazándosele al cuello y olisqueándole un poco en el camino. Austria se tumba con ella/sobre ella moviendo las manos hacia su cintura y ahí están los nervios de siempre, queriendo pero no queriendo que quite las manos de ahí.

Y es que hacía arriba... Y hacia abajo... La desfaja un poco de la camisa y le abre la falda, volviendo a besarla.

Tiene un escalofrío sólo con el breve roce con la piel de su abdomen, metiéndolo. Le desanuda el pañuelo con movimientos muy precisos. Él se deja, y se mueve hacia su oído, enterrándole un poco la nariz en el cuello y dándole un beso debajo de la oreja.

—Al final estás llevando esto a donde tú querías... ¿quién es ahora la guarra? —susurra sonriendo.

—N-No me... Digas g-guarra —hasta suelta un gemidito.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? —se quita las gafas, dejándolas en la mesita de la lámpara.

Ella le pone una mano en el pecho y le mira hacer porque al ponerlas en la mesita de la lámpara se le acerca más. Le da un beso rápido en el cuello durante el movimiento.

—Lo que sea menos guarra.

—¿Cochina? —sonríe.

— _Nein_ , ¡cochina tampoco! —protesta y el moreno se ríe —. Tu risa... —le mira y sonríe ella un poquito y le acaricia un poco más el pecho con suavidad.

— _Was_? —sonríe.

—Me gusta —confiesa girando la cara avergonzadita.

El austriaco sonríe y le pasa la mano por la cara, acariciándole el pelo. La rubia se deja, estirando el cuello para que llegue bien y a dónde le gusta porque no sé si es porque es chica o por el alcohol pero es un poco más cínica, aunque diga lo contrario.

—¿Qué te gusta a ti además de que proteste?

—La música.

—Yo no hago música —frunce el ceño y le mira otra vez.

—No he dicho que la hagas tú.

—Yo preguntaba qué te gustaba de mí... —aprieta los ojos porque ahora suena idiota la pregunta.

Austria se ríe porque lo sabe y la estaba molestando.

—Como me caes mal, tu risa es tonta —protesta ahora infantilmente, intentando girarse y fallando miserablemente porque aunque no es fuerte, Austria es físicamente más grande que ella.

Él se vuelve a reír y se vuelve a acercar a besarla. Y Suiza gira un poquito la cara para que el beso le caiga en la mejilla y no en los labios. Sinceramente creo que más por torpeza que por evitar el beso.

Oh... mala, mala, mala idea.

Austria levanta las cejas y se echa para atrás. Ella se gira a mirarle, sorprendida también porque eso no ha ido como lo esperado. Oh, sí... vas a pagar por esto querida. Estás castigada.

— _Nein_... —susurra casi sabiéndolo.

Austria se sienta y se pasa una mano por el pelo y la mira de reojo cuando ella le sigue, medio abrazándole y acercándose para darle ella un beso.

—No te quites, yo... Yo sólo... Yo... —lo peor es que saaaabe que hizo algo mal. Austria entrena bien...

— _Was_?

Suiza le da un beso en la mejilla y le abraza. El moreno se acomoda un poco, acurrucándose en su abrazo.

—¿Me das un beso? —pide haciéndole un cariño en el pelo —. _Bitte_.

—Creo que _nein_ —tajante. La chica aprieta los ojos.

—V-Vale... —traga saliva porque estas cosas siempre se les complican mucho. Le acaricia ella un poco más el pelo sin saber qué hacer. Él la mira otra vez e inclina un poco la cabeza —. S-Si quieres sí puedes llamarme g-guarra... —ofrece volviendo a sonrojarse un poco.

—No, no quiero.

Suiza traga saliva porque ya no está contento ni se ríe como hace unos minutos.

—Oh... —vacila —. Lo eché a perder, ¿verdad?

—Un poco —suspira y toma su vaso de la mesita, dándole otro trago.

La rubia le toca la espalda cuando se echa al frente para tomar su vasito, indecisa en si retirarse del todo o tratar de volver al camino en que estaban. Al menos si es sólo un poco parece ser arreglable.

—Toma un poco más —le detiene un poco de la muñeca con el vasito y él la mira de reojo —. Anda, dale otro trago.

—Me estás induciendo a la bebida —levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco.

— _Ja_ , para que te desinhibas —le acaricia un poco el brazo —. No supondrás que voy a rendirme así.

—Y necesitas que esté desinhibido...

—Para festejar como quiero, sí... —no puede mirarle cuando dice eso.

—¿Y cómo es que quieres? —igual se lo bebe.

—Pensé que eso ya lo tenías claro —murmura.

—Te equivocas.

—No me equivoco, si me lo has dicho hace un rato —le quita el vasito.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

—Que esto iba por donde yo quería... —baja el tono de voz y le empuja del pecho.

—¿Por dónde querías que fuera?

—Pues por... Hacer como... ¿Bebés?

Austria se ríe, bastante. Míralo por el lado positivo, ya conseguiste otra vez que se riera.

—¡No te burles!

—Cómo no, si lo dices así.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Una hermanita para Liechtenstein...

—No es tan... Ugh.

—Así lo has dicho.

—Pues... —se sonroja —. ¡Vale, sí, quizás una hermanita! —asegura sabiendo que toma pastillas así que es virtualmente imposible.

—Volver a los gritos, los pañales, los biberones, pasar noches sin dormir...

—No va a pasar, ya lo sabes —arruga la nariz y hace un gesto con la mano porque se están desviando del tema.

—Pero tampoco somos tan... Conservadores.

—Como para sólo hacer eso para fines de reproducción. Venga, acuéstate —ordena/pide. Él se ríe otra vez —. ¡No te ríaaaas! —protesta —. Creo que sí estoy mareada.

—Vamos a ver —se echa para atrás y hace un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque.

Suiza vacila un instante pero lo hace. El austriaco la toma de la nuca hundiéndole la mano en el pelo. La chica le mira a los ojos y se acerca yendo directamente a besarle, justo lo que Austria quería, así que la atrae.

Y AL FIN otro beso decente. Creo que le da un beso completamente GUARRO.

En realidad se parecen mucho a como son siempre. Suiza sigue preocupado por sus regiones vitales de niña y el efecto de Austria con ellas. Sí, es que a Austria no le cambia demasiado lo uno de lo otro.

Y Suiza es un poco... Creo que es levemente más dulce y menos agresivo. Pues tal vez podamos ver qué pasa cuando Austria le baja la falda durante el beso. Austria es más... le toca más.

La rubia aprieta las piernas sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello... Y es que las medias son un problema también porque se le pegan tooooodas. Austria se separa un poco y la mira.

Ella le mira también con el corazón acelerado.

—No me toques ahí... —susurra, y creo que siempre le pide lo mismo porque le da mucha vergüenza.

—Parece que me lo pidas sólo para que lo haga más —mueve las manos para bajarle las medias leeeentamente, pasándoselas por las piernas porque le gusta mucho quitárselas.

— _N-Neeeein_... —tiembla un poco y le deja porque la verdad es que le parece muy sexy que se las quite.

—Así justo suena... —se acerca a besarle el ombligo mientras las quita.

—¡Aaaaah! —el nivel de escalofrío —. ¡No hagas eso!

El de anteojos sonríe traviesamente y ella se aplasta contra el sillón, mirándole. Austria levanta las manos y le abre del todo los botones de la camisa.

— _Nein, Nein, Nein_.

— _Nein was_?

—No me... No... —es que no sabe ni qué pedirle, que no pare.

—¿No qué? —se la abre del todo, mirándole el sostén.

—… Mires.

—Ni siquiera veo —le pasa el dedo resiguiéndole la piel al borde del sujetador. Ella tiembla un poco porque esa zonaaaaa.

—Pero estás to-tocando correctamente...

— _Ja_?

—Me da vergüenzaaaa —lloriquea cubriéndose con las manos. Y eso que aún traes sostén.

—¿A estas alturas?

—¡Claro que a estas alturas!

—¿Por qué te da tanta?

—Porque son pequeños —susurra con la boca pequeña —. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Y?

—No soy especialmente bonita ni femenina... Y tú me ves así como si lo fuera y... —le gustaaaaa. Austria levanta una ceja —. Ugh... No importa, sólo sigue y ya.

—Sí que importa.

—No, eso no es importante.

—Eso dices tú.

—¿Por qué dices tú que sí lo es? Lo sabemos los dos, tú eres el buen parecido y yo la trabajadora.

—¿Dices que soy un hombre objeto? —se ríe y ella parpadea.

—Sí, seguro. Sólo me casé contigo por guapo.

—Eso parece así puesto.

—Sólo digo los hechos. Tú eres el guapo, yo soy una chica como tantas, nada espectacular... Ya lo sé yo y lo sabes tú —la pesimista. El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco —. Sólo no deja de darme... Vergüencita que me veas.

—Bueno, siempre podemos arreglar eso —la mano va a intentar quitarle el sujetador.

—¡¿A-Arreglar qué?! —no le detiene pero aún se cubre el pecho con las manos. Él se los baja por los hombros junto con la camisa esperando que le deje.

—Tu perspectiva.

Sí que le deja aunque aún se cubre la zona mirándole fijamente. Quizás si era muy tonto el tener vergüenza con su marido... Pero la tenía de manera inevitable.

—¿Vas a cambiar mi perspectiva... desnudándome?

— _Ja_ , ese es el plan —la mira a los ojos—. Casi termino —hace notar. Ella traga saliva.

—Si me besas... Y se me olvida todo... No pasa nada. Así es como hacemos siempre —susurra.

—No quiero que se te olvide todo, quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces.

Suiza aprieta los ojos unos segundos, pero le deja hacer.

—¿A ti no te da vergüenza?

—¿Esto? _Nein_.

—Todo el asunto de... Hacer bebés. O la desnudez... Claro que no estás nada desnudo.

—Exacto.

—Desnúdate tú también —propone sin quererse quitar las manos de encima para hacerlo ella.

—Mmm... _nein_ , prefiero quedarnos así.

La rubia se humedece los labios y le mira porque... Eso es trampa y la pone aún más nerviosa.

—¿E-Entonces?

—Entonces nada, me deleito con la vista.

—La... ¿La vista? ¿Eso ibas a hacer? ¿Mirarme?

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué...?

—Qué... ¿de qué? Es una bonita vista, los Alpes... —no se refiere a las montañas. Ella baja la vista y se sonroja al notar de qué habla.

—Los Alpes suizos están mejor dotados —refunfuña un poquito, haciendo reír al pianista.

—En realidad tienes razón.

—Puede que... Hagan honor a otra parte.

—Como tus piernas —que es su parte favorita de ti.

—Dobladas.

—Por ejemplo. Lo que hace que definitivamente prefiera el descenso a la escalada.

—se sonroja un poco y carraspea con la doble interpretación de eso.

Suiza abre un poco los labios, incrédula del doble sentido y se sonroja un poquito más, revolviéndose un poquitín.

—A mí me gusta más el ascenso —el desafortunado comentario.

—Tiene sentido en cuanto hablamos de... picos más altos o lagos más profundos —la mira de reojo.

—Pro-Profundos... —repite pensando exactamente en qué tipo de profundidad tiene ella... En... Sus tierras —. Cielos...

— _Was_?

—Las cosas que diceeeeees —protesta porque los Lagos ahora ya no están secos con esos picos elevados en los que está pensando.

—Te pone nerviosa la geografía física.

—Cuando hablas tú de ella y yo estoy casi desnuda. _Ja_.

—¿De qué sí puedo hablar, entonces? —se le acerca más.

—Es que estás... Pensando... ¡En cosas guarras! Puedes hablar de... E-Economía...

—Economía... como por ejemplo... ¿lo que sientes cuando tus... acciones suben?

Ella se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tienen que subir y cómo de rápido para que llegues a tu máxima... satisfacción?

— _Neeeein_! ¡Calla! —protesta y le besa para callarle porque las niñas son más listas que los chicos.

Austria se ríe en el beso y va a encontrase las manos de él donde no quería que las pusiera.

—¡Habla de Liechtenstein! ¡No hay nada más puro que EEEESO! —habla con los labios sobre los de él y da un buen salto.

—Bastante os parecéis para que me hagas hablar de ello mientras tú estás desnuda —y pone en acción las manos.

—Ugh! _Österreich_! —protesta en agudito, y el grito está directamente relacionado con la mano donde No debería ponerla.

La mano ni se inmuta, de hecho puede que empeore la situación. De hecho los dedos se mueven con exquisito y controlado tacto y precisión.

La chica se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos porque el cabrón lo hace tremendamente bien y es completamente obvio que al menos a su cuerpo le gusta un montón. Y lo que más le mortifica de todo es que el austriaco lo sieeeenta... ahí debajo, claramente entre sus piernas, esa verdad irrefutable que indica que LE GUSTA... por más que proteste y haga como que no.

No solo lo siente, casi parece poder controlar para parar antes que sea demasiado tarde. Y si alguien tenía la esperanza de que siendo chica fuera menos... vocal, se equivocaba completamente. Sigue dando un concierto. Eres un desastre, Suiza.

Hasta que Austria para, en serio, antes de que acabe porque a pesar de que para ella hace esto mejor con los dedos... le gusta más del otro modo.

No pues no nos extraña. Suiza no sabe realmente si el que pare es bueno o malo, es una mezcla agridulce, porque al final, prefiere hacer esto CON él, no sola. Le cuesta un montón, MONTÓN recuperar un poco la compostura. Se suelta al fin los pechos a los que se asía sólo por detenerse de algo. Se pasa las dos manos por el pelo olvidándose un poco del pudor, y con la respiración agitada le medio salta encima para darle un beso y tirarle de espaldas en el sillón.

Él se cae, desde luego, al no esperárselo por estar intentando abrirse los pantalones.

—Quita las manos —pide de manera poco dulce, pero el objetivo es el mismo que tienes tú, Austria.

— _Was_? —pregunta un poco descolocado porque no tiene mucha sangre en el cerebro ahora mismo, como comprenderás.

La ventaja de las chicas es que funcionan bien con menos uso de sangre *wink*. Así que ahí va a quitarle las manos de la zona en cuestión y a bajarle pantalones y ropa interior de manera práctica y rápida.

Gracias. Aunque se sonroja un poco con la sangre que le queda porque sensible que está todo y además... evidente que es. De hecho creo que va a quitarle todo en general, sonrojándose un montón también al ver que... Pues sea como sea... Sí que le gusta toda esta actividad. Aun así ignora un poquito la zona en cuestión humedeciéndose los labios y mirándole a los ojos.

—N-Necesitas que...

— _Was_? —la mira a los ojos.

—Te... te... haga... algo más ahí para que...

—Que te calles —momento rápido de lucidez antes de ir a besarla.

Gracias, Austria.

oxOXOxo

Son igualitos. No del todo, aunque sí.

Es decir, Suiza sí es un poco más suave y Austria le toca más y creo que es más medido con ella. O sea la molesta, porque sí que la molesta pero es como más... delicado.

Es casi imperceptiblemente distinto, pero sí que lo es. A ver, es que Suiza con Austria mujer es como con Galia mujer, incapaz de decirle que no. pero Austria... es un poquito diferente con Suiza pero no TAN distinto.

La toca mucho más. MUCHO más. Suiza protesta.

Es que ella le parece que debe ser menos fuerte y le da menos miedo. No que Suiza le dé miedo. Pero en un asunto de un... movimiento brusco impulsivo, cree que ella le haría menos daño.

Sí se lo haría, pero… Suiza no le haría daño, no expresamente.

O sea pero pongamos que le... yo que sé, hiciera cosquillas o se levantara abruptamente. Sí, es verdad que ella le haría menos daño que Suiza macho, aunque no dudo que sea muy fuerte, pero... es como Liechtenstein. Porque además de chica me la imagino más menudita... ejercitada, preo es que Suiza en sí es un tanquecito.

Por eso Austria la toca más

¡A su favor SuizaBoy! dice que con él nunca ha pasado que le haya dado un golpe por error. De hecho SuizaGirl! es más avergonzada de su cuerpo que SuizaBoy! Creo que tiene que ver con que en general es más fuerte y tiene muy buen cuerpo-... de chico.

Porque el cuerpo de Suiza!boy como tal es más bonito que el de Austria. Pues por lo menos es un cuerpo realmente estético.

No sé si más bonito que el de Austria pero por lo menos a la par, ¿sabes? Es un cuerpo de chico bien formado... Aunque Austria sea más alto, cada uno tiene características específicas que podrían hacerlo estético.

Pero de chica, Suiza tiene un cuerpo claramente menos estético. No lo comparemos con el de Hungría, que Prusia podría pasarse toda la tarde hablando de ello (guiño guiño.) La realidad también es que Suiza no suele pensar en lo absoluto sobre lo estético de su cuerpo.

Suiza girl parece ser más superficial XD Nah, es que... sí le pareció que estaban un poco en desventaja. Y además ni protesten que le encantó quitarle las medias, ¿quieres que se ponga medias más a menudo, Austria?

— _Ja_ —contesta el austriaco y Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Me-Medias?

Pueden ser leotardos en su caso, para el frio. Ajem. Suiza dice que de esos sí tiene... (no me pregunten.)

Tiene cortas y largas, para correr... unas y unas... Si Austria fuera a ejercitarse con el algún día o... si Austria se despertara temprano alguna vez, podría verle ponerse sus mallas para ir a correr... o volviendo de correr todo sudadito. Pregúntenle a Suiza cuando va a volver a ponerse esas mallas sin sonrojarse.

Podría ir a correr a una hora decente como... al atardecer. Puede que vaya a correr un día de estos en la tarde, ahora que le dicen.

Dudo que Austria le haga mucho caso a cualquier cosa que diga... el suizo va a estar dafaq mirándole el culo y las piernas perfectamente torneadas. De hecho puede que vuelva temprano de correr porque medio Berna va a serle las piernas.

Y suiza recordará por qué es que se corre de madrugada. Y no volverá jamáaas.

Si dicen eso ya no podemos hacer drama Francia y yo.

Era Suiza… Creo que Francia y yo narrábamos XD

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	6. Gales

**Gales**

Gales hace abre la boca con esa idea y se sonroja, sacando la polvera de su bolsillo y polveándose un poco la pecosa nariz. Escocia le mira de arriba abajo y se muere de risa, asegurando que él siempre lo supo.

La galesa hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—En estos tiempos los chistes sobre la masculinidad de la gente no están ya de moda...

Irlanda se ríe de ella igual, dándole un empujoncito sólo para notar que es más debilucha ahora de lo que de por sí ya era. Gales trastabilla un poco y hace otra vez los ojos en blanco.

—Sí así es como vas a defenderte —sonríe el escocés.

—¿Pretenden atacarme así? ¿Por la fuerza?

—Anda, no le hagas daño a la damita —responde Escocia para Irlanda.

—Así mucho mejor, _thank you_.

—La damitaaaa... —Irlanda se mea de la risa.

—Tan frágil —Escocia con él haciendo un gesto burlón como si llevara faldas.

—Tan frágil como siempre, Alba, sólo que ahora sí tengo un pretexto sensato para ser frágil —Gales sonríe —. Igualmente no le veo problema a las faldas.

—¿Y a las faldas... de otras?

—Ehh... tampoco —parpadea sin haberse planteado eso.

—Pooobre Galia. Aunque ya me imagino lo absurdamente fácil que le fue a _France_ en esta circunstancia.

Gales se sonroja porque sí que fue ABSURDAMENTE fácil.

—Aunque evidentemente nunca nadie hizo ninguna propuesta de matrimonio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te quedaste muda?

—Ha-ha. Las chicas no piden en matrimonio... al menos yo no pido en matrimonio. Aunque quizás tus chicas sí te piden a ti en matrimonio.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco, poniéndose un poco nervioso. Gales sonríe conforme y busca por ahí su whiskey... aunque piensa que como chica lo bebe de manera más oculta.

—Con todo creo que debes haber sido igual de ridícula y patética con _France_ de lo que fuiste como niño, lo siento _broth_... ugh... _sister_ —comenta Irlanda arrugando la nariz.

—A mí me parece que quizás no le pidió matrimonio, pero bien que lo arrastró a ver trajes de novia y anillos y cosas así.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero con patético... —asiente el irlandés.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco, poniéndose muy nerviosa con eso, sonrojándose de igual manera.

—Como si ustedes no hubieran sido patéticos con... ese, por el amor de dios.

—Y además seguro no se tiró a Seychelles porque... ella sí es hetero —Escocia pone el puño a Irlanda para que le choque.

A Irlanda le brillan los ojos y sonríe con eso, chocándole y riendo encantado con la idea.

—¡Ha! _In your face_ , así que no tiene novia guapísima ni se tiró a mi novia, ni nada de nada... no me extraña que esté tan fea y tan amargada.

—Quizás me haya tirado a _Belgium_ , que no estoy segura de que sea tan hetero —asegura Gales a Escocia. El escocés se ríe con eso.

—Eres demasiado poco rubio de ojos azules —y mira que confiado está, no sé cómo esto no le pone nervioso y hablar de bodas sí.

—Ha-ha. Ella es demasiado poco elegante para mí, yo necesito una pareja más... chapada a la antigua.

—Tú eres quien lo ha propuesto —Escocia se encoge de hombros.

—Para molestarte, pero veo que voy a tener que ingeniármelas un poco mejor para molestarlos a ambos... se me ocurre que quizás, de hecho, pueda hacerme la mejor amiga de sus dos novias, y darles buenos consejos sobre cómo conseguir sutilmente casarse con _Alba_ por un lado y cómo molestar mejor a _Eire_ , aunque Seychelles no parece muy necesitada de más consejos...

—Eso no se puede —responde Escocia, poniendo los ojos en blanco e igual poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

—¿Qué no se puede? ¿Ser amigo de ella o intentar que intente convencerte...? —inclina la cabeza y se humedece los labios —. ¿O lo que no se puede es convencerte? Puedo decirle ahora que es mi amiga...

—¡Convencerme! —frunce el ceño y el menor se ríe.

—Tendremos que idear la forma de que poco a poco te meta la idea en la cabeza —asegura sólo para molestarle.

—¡Como jodes con eso! No todos somos como tú.

—Y no es como que Seychelles me moleste tanto —agrega Irlanda en reclamo.

—Entonces empiécen a tratarme mejor y puede que lo de que las convenza es de lo contrario... _Belgium_ , no presiones a Alba para casarse, sólo has tu vida con él tranquilamente. Seychelles, no exageres que a veces lo traumas demasiado, yo les conozco.

—Como si fueras a convencerlas mejor que nosotros.

—Tú qué sabes, las chicas siempre valoran las opiniones femeninas... Más aún si más mujeres que se las dan no son sus enemigas ni sus competidoras, como _mum_.

—¿Qué dices de mí? —pregunta Britania apareciendo de la nada con Galia tomada del brazo # _whynot?_

Gales se queda en silencio por completo, nadie sabe si la causa es su madre o Galia.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira, Britania, son tus niños!

—Eso es lo que estoy oyendo... —Britania asiente y mira a Gales con especial interés.

—Oh, _mum_! —Irlanda le sonríe y se sonroja un poquito con Galia.

—¿Qué maldades hacen?

—Me molestan... —protesta un poco Gales la acusica, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la nariz.

—Mira quien se ha dignado a mover su culo hasta aquí para fingir que tiene familia... —la pica el escocés.

—¿Fingir? Desgraciadamente no tengo que fingir con todos ustedes...

—Pues con lo que nos ignoras...

—Qué quejica eres —protesta Britania sonriendo, como siempre, haciéndole 99% de caso a Escocia y 1% al resto del mundo, ignorando la queja de Gales, desde luego.

—Para lo que sirve...

—A ver, mi niño precioso... ¿qué es lo que necesita el nene con toda mi atención? —pregunta Britania haciéndole vocecita.

—Pues todo. Todo, todo _mummy of my heart_.

—Ten cuidado, _mum_ , ya sabes que cuando él dice todo habla de TODO —interviene Irlanda.

— _Bloody hell_! —protesta Escocia con eso sonrojándose un poco porque... ¡no hablaba de eso! Y además quería llevársela para dejarle camino a Gales con Galia.

— _Shut up_! —protesta Britania fulminando a Irlanda que es quien ha dicho el comentario estrella para molestarles, sonrojándose un poco.

Irlanda se ríe un poco, bajito, esperando un golpe mientras Gales suspira con la inmadurez de su familia (haaa.) Y el golpe se lo lleva de parte de Escocia, aunque le da más risa, aunque claro, es más doloroso. Britania se cruza de brazos, conforme y algo sonrojadita, girándose a Escocia.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Nothing, come on_.

Britania carraspea un poco pero en general Escocia no le dice " _come on_ " y ella no va, así que ahí va, a donde sea. Y además se lleva a Irlanda. Gracias. Gales levanta las cejas con este asunto, sin esperárselo, sonriéndole suavemente a Galia, quien no le cae mal en realidad...

— _Allò_ —sonríe ella.

— _Hello_ —se pasa una mano por el pelo porque suele sentirse algo incómoda siempre que la ve, en concreto porque ella suele verse siempre tan espectacular y tan bien vestida y peinada y arreglada que... bueno, siempre cree que se ve fachosa y desarreglada a su lado.

Trae el ondulado cabello bastante largo, aunque siempre recogido en un aburrido moño. Extraña la época en la que era normal vestir con sombrero todo el tiempo, y aun se siente un poco desnuda sin él… pero ya no suele ponérselo porque se burlan bastante de ella. Usa botas con tacón bajo y habitualmente faldas largas que le llegan a la pantorrilla en colores oscuros, o cuadros. Tiene toda clase de blusones largos, y sacos holgados (no siempre con buenas combinaciones), muy a la moda de ropa cómoda para montar o ir de caza de principios del siglo pasado.

De hecho, es exactamente la MISMA ropa que lleva cien años usando y que aunque hoy por hoy le llamen poco femenina ella insiste que no tiene nada de malo. Es capaz de seguir usando corsé cuando tiene que arreglarse.

—Tú eres... ¿tú quién eres?—pregunta Galia acercándose a ella y mirándola inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Ehm... _Cymru_. La única chica.

— _Cym... Cymru_! ¡Mi _Cymru_! —exclama porque... no se ha enterado que se supone que no se conocen. Le salta a los brazos.

Ella levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco porque es Galia, y a prácticamente nadie le salta así a los brazos sin que se sonroje. Gracias a que el tacón de las botas no es muy alto (y a que Galia es muy delicada a pesar de todo), es que no trastabilla. La abraza suavemente igual.

Ejem... además ha dicho MI Cymru. MI.

Después del abrazo y del par de besos, la mira a los ojos, sonriendo. La británica se sonroja más aún con los besos, sin siquiera poder hacer el intento de detenerla y traga saliva cuando le mira a los ojos.

—Mira qué bonita estás —le acaricia la mejilla. Bien, triple sonrojo... perfecto Galia.

—N-No estoy bonita... —asegura.

—Sí que lo estás.

—Bonita tú yo... soy... demasiado de esta familia para ser bonita.

—No, no... Me encanta el rubor que usas —le toca los pómulos.

—Ese me lo has puesto tú —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Rubor natural, Galia...

—¡Oh! ¡No me digas que no eres hermosa! —vuelve a abrazarla al entender.

—Te lo digo perfectamente claro, no soy hermosa. Y está bien, no me importa no serlo... sólo que de todas las personas... tú SÍ eres hermosa —y no sé si está siendo galante a propósito. La rubia se ríe, tapándose la boca con la mano con gracia —. Tampoco es necesaria la burla, Galia —sonríe un poco de lado.

—No me estoy burlando, me hace gracia que digas eso.

—¿Por?

—Porque tienes una idea distorsionada de la realidad —le toma la mano.

—No... tengo una idea real... de verdad no pasa nada —le asegura sincera.

La gala la mira, desconsolada. Gales se ríe suavemente sin poder evitarlo y le aprieta la mano con delicadeza.

—No me mires así...

—Me apena que pienses así.

—Que no te apene. Soy otras cosas.

—Pero eres mujer, ser hermosa es la más importante —desconsuelo total. La británica se sonroja con esa idea...

—Es fácil decir eso cuando eres muy hermosa. Pero de verdad, de verdad no pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa... ¿Cómo podríamos hacer que te sintieras más hermosa?

—Pero Galiaaaa... —protesta y sonríe —. Puedo decirte que me lo siento.

—Shh! —la hace callar con el ceño fruncido. Gales se calla, levantando las cejas por el ceño fruncido —. ¡Vamos a ir a la peluquería y a comprar ropa! —decide muy convencida, tirando de su mano.

—Pero... noooo... ¡Mi ropa me gusta!

—No he dicho que la tires —le sonríe y la menor traga saliva.

—Más vale... —sigue haciendo pucherito. Igual tira de ella. Pues quien va a decirle que no a Galia, y menos Gales —. Es que de verdad no es tan graveeee, tampoco digo que sea tan fea como el jorobado de _Notre Dame_...

—Shhh.

Se calla del todo dejándose llevar, pues qué más va a hacer. Eso mismito es lo que le pasa a tu madre, Gales, a ver si empiezas a valorarla un poco más. Y así vas a acabar con la tarjeta en rojo y con vestidos nuevos y femeninos, faldas más cortas, escotes y un peinado nuevo.

—¿Como qué cosas te parece... que hay que comprar? No soy mucho de compras de ropa... soy como mi madre. De hecho... ¿por qué no mejor vamos a otro sitio? Un café. ¿Te gustan los cafés? ¿Una copa?

—No. Vamos a ir una tienda que me gusta mucho.

—¿Es pequeña? —pregunta con esperanzas...

—Sí, pero hay más.

—¿Hay más tiendas? ¿O ropa?

—Tiendas.

—Vaaaaaaale, vale —a pesar de todo sonríe un poco, porque nunca nadie le acompaña de tiendas y de vez en cuando tiene gracia hacer alguna cosa de chicas (Gales te pareces DEMASIADO a tu madre.)

Así que ahí van a pedir un taxi. Gales mirando a Galia de reojo porque toca mucho. No le molesta, sólo esas cosas que... nota. Galia la toma de la cintura para meterla con ella, a lo que la británica levanta las cejas sin impedírselo cada vez más sorprendida con la cercanía. En su vida su madre...

NI su madre ha estado tan cerca de ella. Pero bueno, se deja volviendo a mirarla de demasiado cerca y a pensar que bonita es. De hecho es completamente injusto que sea tan bonita. Galia le indica al conductor a que centro comercial quiere ir y luego mira a Gales sonriendo.

—Asumo que... vas tanto de compras como... ehm... ¿tu hijo?

— _Oui!_ —tan feliz. La galesa hace los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. Por lo visto de chica te odian aún más Francia —. ¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada. En realidad, te pareces a él.

—No pongas esa cara tan fea entonces, me pones triste.

Gales suspira.

—Te propongo una cosa... si estamos poco tiempo en la tienda... Te compro algo de ahí.

Galia la mira de reojo y sonríe.

—No te preocupes por eso tengo una de esos plásticos de dinero —sí, la tarjeta de crédito de Roma.

—¿Plásticos de... te refieres a una tarjeta de crédito? Pero las tarjetas son peligrosas... puede salírsete de control en cualquier momento. Si sabes eso, ¿verdad?

— _Oui_ , no hay problema. Yo se la doy y ellos ya hacen el resto y me dan las cosas que yo quiero, es maravilloso.

—Sí, pero luego hay que pagar.

— _Non, non_ , pagas cuando das el plástico.

—Pero luego tienes que pagarle al banco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el banco aquí?

—Es el que te presta dinero para pagar la tarjeta.

—No sé, _Suisse_ nos arregla eso —sonríe. La castaña parpadea y levanta las cejas.

— _Switzerland_ PAGA tus cuentas... eso es peor. Sus intereses...

—Está muy interesado en mi hijo.

—¿En cuál hijo?

—El mayor, _Österreich_.

—Ah, es verdad, que es tu hijo también. Me lo ha contado mi madre.

— _Oui_ , él —asiente.

—¿Pero eso no basta para que te pague las... cuentas o sí?

—Yo sólo les doy mi trocito de plástico —se encoge de hombros. Gales sonríe un poco porque ese pensamiento es muy... Inocente.

—¿Te gusta la vida en estos tiempos?

— _Oui_ , es muy divertido que se puedan hacer cosas como estas.

—Supongo que es más tranquilo... ¿Y no es raro vivir con él?

—¿Con quién?

— _Rome_.

— _Non_ , cada vez entiende más que me iré.

—Ah... ¿Sí? ¿Tienes planes de irte?

— _Oui_ , aunque aún falta para eso.

—¿A dónde?

—Qué divertida eres —se ríe sin contestar. Gales se ríe también, confundida.

—Te parezco muchas cosas en realidad —asegura.

— _Oui_ —mano en su rodilla y se le echa un poco encima.

La británica levanta un poco las cejas pero la deja echársele encima, sonrojándose y mirando al conductor del taxi que creo que está excesivamente pendiente de Galia.

—No te preocupes cuando acabemos vas a gustarte mucho a ti misma.

—Yo me gusto a mí misma... creo que es posible que cuando acabemos les guste a los demás.

—Gustarles a los demás ayuda.

—Voy a creerte esta vez... —se sonroja un poco —. Aunque a tu lado es difícil verse bonito.

— _Non_ , claro que no. A mí me gustas.

Casi se ahoga con esa declaración.

—Ah... lo...lo... yo?

— _Mais oui!_

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Cómo vas a preguntarme por qué?

—Pues así... ¡Porque no sé por qué te gusto! ¡Tú que tienes al mundo a tu disposición!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que en el mundo a mi disposición hay alguien mejor que tú?

—S-Soy una chica.

—Eso ya lo veo, una muy bonita, ya te lo he dicho —besito en la mejilla.

—Galiaaa.

— _Quoi_? —se ríe y Gales se sonroja.

—¿No te gusta más un chico que pueda protegerte, cuidarte y cargarte?

—¿Por? ¿A ti sí?

—No, a mí... Tú... Me gustas.

— _Oui_? —tan emocionada, la abraza. Máaaaas sonrojo británico.

— _Yes_. Pero me parece que requieres a alguien que te cuide y proteja.

—¿Y tú no lo harás?

— _Yes_ , con mi vida. Pero no tengo la fuerza ni el físico —razona dejándole que le abrace, aún abrazándola sólo un poquito de vuelta.

—Eso no importa —la acaricia un poco.

—Es halagador, en realidad lo es mucho... Porque también hay otras chicas que...

—¿Ajá?

—Te diría que son más guapas pero vas a escandalizarte —le pone una mano en la pierna.

—Pues no me lo digas.

—No me he visto siquiera los pechos...

—Ahora los veremos —y se para el taxi.

— _Wh-What_?! —levanta las cejas y el taxista les mira por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella sonríe y saca la tarjeta para pagarle al taxista. Gales vuelve a mirar la tarjeta valorando ese asunto con interés... Sin decir más, dejándole que pague esta vez.

—¿Crees que _Rome_ intente algo raro... conmigo así?

—Nah, no lo intentó del otro modo.

—¿Y cómo voy a complacerte?

—¿En qué? —la mira.

—¿Pues cómo que en qué? En la cama...

—¿Tú qué crees?

—N-No estoy muy segura —vacila estando bastante segura, y el sonrojo la delata.

—Bueno, ya veremos —la toma de la mano y tira de ella al centro comercial.

Ahí se va detrás pensando un poco en ello... y otro poco en que este centro comercial quizás sea su tumba dado que seguramente tardaran mil años en salir de ahí. Pero ya sabes que te espera luegoooo.

Sonrojo, sonrojo... conflicto... sonrojo. Se abraza un poco a sí misma.

—Me gustan los sombreros —declara completamente _random_.

—A mí la lencería —y ya puedes apostar que la primera tienda no va a ser la sombrerería.

—Oh cielos... —sonroja. Galia le sonríe con picardía —. Nadie discute que sobre ti... se vea bien.

—¿Quieres ver?

—Q-Quiero... ehm... yes... po-por qué no —"siii" dice en su mente. La gala sonríe más —. Aunque preferiría si sólo tú te probaras la lencería y yo te viera...

—Eso es un poco raro.

—¿Lo es?

— _Oui_.

—Pero es que... —suspira —, vale, vale... trataré de probarme ropa ahí contigo.

La rubia sonríe y da unos cuantos saltitos, complacida.

—Pero a cambio vas a tener que darme... —se queda callada porque ahora mismo pedirle un beso es raro... Galia la mira de reojo mientras entran a la tienda —. Ehh... no, bueno —sonrojo y se pasa una mano por el pelo —. Olvídalo.

—No, dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Iba a... pedirte... algo que ahora mismo será incómodo.

—¿El qué?

—Un... —carraspeo suave algo intimidada ahora porque hay ropa interior por todos lados —, beso. Olvídalo.

Se acerca y le da uno en los labios, suave y dulce, pero rápido, que igual deja a la británica medio idiota, aunque le acaba de recordar a algún beso de esos que le da a sus hijos... o quizás a su madre también. Aprieta los ojos.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Miraa! —algo le ha llamado la atención y ahí se va.

Se queda pensando un poco que eso no ha sido en lo absoluto sexual... en lo absoluto. No le extraña porque ella es una chica, pero... PERO. Quizás ahora le gustaría como le gustaba su madre... cielos. ¿Su madre ahora era su competencia directa?

—¡Mira! ¡Tienes que probarte esto!

Se gira a ella sin hacerle mucho caso y asiente, levantando la mano para que se lo dé y Galia empieza a ponerle cosas en las manos.

—¿Cómo sabes mi talla?

—Más o menos como tu madre, ¿no?

—Ugh... ugh. UGH. ¿Vienes con mi madre a hacer esto a menudo?

—Nah —se encoge de hombros—. Se pone nerviosa y no le gusta mucho.

—Yo también me lo pongo... espero por motivos diferentes —asegura mirando lo que le ha dado y empezando a pensar que eso tiene demasiado encaje y es DEMASIADO descocado.

—Ya lo supongo, ¿de qué color te gustan más?

—Color... ¿piel? ¿Lisos? Esto es súper femenino, Galia.

—Claro.

—Tú eres la súper femenina aquí... cielos. A ver, me probaré todos.

—¡Bien!

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a probarte?

—Eh...

—No voy a probarme esto sola, has dicho que... —toma aire —. Ugh. Esto es complejo.

—Vale, pues elígeme uno.

—Creo que... voy a demostrarte una cosa. Toma uno de tu talla como este —le señala uno de los que eligió para ella.

— _D'accord_.

—Vas a ver por qué razón yo no uso esas cosas tan bonitas y tú sí... —explica yendo hacia los probadores una vez Galia consigue la talla.

Ella niega con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero siguiéndola.

—Es un excelente ejercicio, sólo necesitamos un espejo... no pongas esa cara, tenemos el problema de que yo sí que sé cómo nos vemos las dos en ropa interior.

—Y tú tienes una pésima idea de ti misma.

—Y tú una muy positiva —vacila sin saber si meterse al mismo probador que ella o no.

La gala se lo deja, claro, empujándola para entrar ambas juntas. Gales se queda inmóvil, mirándose al espejo y sonrojándose de nuevo porque... bueno, ahora ha llegado el momento de realmente desnudarse y le da toda la vergüenza que nunca le da.

No se mueve ni nada, sólo se queda ahí apretando la ropa interior con las manos, mirando a Galia en el espejo, sintiéndose idiota por tener vergüenza. No tenía nada de qué tenerla y podía racionalizar esto perfectamente bien: dos chicas yendo a probarse ropa interior... juntas. Galia le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—No... No estoy asegura —se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos.

—Pareces nerviosa.

—Lo estoy. No suelo estarlo.

—Tranquila —le acaricia los hombros.

—Es que estamos aquí... las dos. Y las expectativas de todo esto. No sé si quieres que me porte como tu mejor amiga...

—¿Expectativas? Pórtate como quieras.

Gales traga saliva y se gira a mirarla, no a través del espejo, sino de frente. Galia le sonríe y la británica le pone una mano en la cintura y la atrae un poco hacia ella. La rubia se deja y Gales se le acerca un poquito para darle un beso en los labios, sonrojándose exponencialmente conforme lo hace.

Así que ella acaba por acercarse. Gales aprieta los ojos y espera que ella sea la que decida qué tan profundo es el beso. Es bastante profundo ahora sí, casi se le doblan las rodillas. Le abraza un poco más y se deja llevar. Ahí perdió el cerebro...

oxOXOxo

—Pobrecitooo —se ríe el escocés.

Shhht, ¡no lo molestes! ¡Esto es tú culpa, Escocia!

—Claro —este pone los ojos en blanco.

Pero de verdad es tu culpa Escocia, que le has metido miedoooo. Miedo miediiisimooooo. ¿Pero ves como prefiere besarle a ell... ella... lo que sea?

—Claro, la cosa es que es lesbiana realmente.

—¡¿Quien?!

—Galia.

—No es lesbiana, está conmigo... ¡siendo chico y siendo chica! Sólo me quiere TANTO como para que no le importe.

— _Of course, of course_ —condescendiente.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Mírala como está VERDADERAMENTE enamorada de mí en cualquier caso!

—Ajá, ajá.

—¡Ahora largo de aquí que quiero ir a besar a mi novia!

oxOXOxo

Gales se separa del beso sin saber si es hombre, mujer... o si tiene puesta la cabeza. Galia se ríe un poco.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

La británica suelta el aire y se humedece los labios, parpadeando un poco. Carraspea y sonríe bastante idiota.

— _Y-Y-Yes... certainly, yes_.

Galia cierra los ojos y toca nariz con nariz. La británica le acaricia la nariz con la suya con suavidad.

—Todo va a estar bien... —creo que se lo dice a sí misma.

— _Oui_.

—Vale, vamos a hacerme una mujer decente y sensual para ti, si te es importante —se separa un poquito, sonrojadilla.

— _Merci_ —la deja ir.

Y se empieza a abrir el saco, sin más, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor. Interesante como, Gales habitualmente (siendo, ehm... hombre), no piensa en si es feo o no... Y ahí se mira Gales al espejo con el corsé que sí que trae y la ropa interior extraña y sumamente simple que trae. Se cubre los pechos y aprieta los ojos.

—Galiaaaaa.

— _Oui_?

—¿De verdad no ves lo MAL que me veo?

—¿Pero por qué dices eso?

—Porque es verdad. Es innecesario hacer esto —protesta y le da la espalda —desabrocha.

—No lo hacemos porque sea necesario —ahí va.

—Sino porque es bonito, pero no lo es —asegura sonrojándose al quitarse el bra. Intenta ponerse el otro con torpeza.

Galia la detiene sin contestar a eso, mirándole los pechos. La otra se sonroja tres veces más, apretando los ojos. Gales dice que esto no es justooooo. La rubia levanta la mano y le acaricia uno con las yemas de los dedos.

Gales pega un saltito sin esperárselo.

—G-Galia... —susurra. Esta le mira a los ojos, haciéndole tragar saliva, nerviosita —. _W-What?_

La gala le sonríe y mueve de nuevo la mano, haciendo temblar inevitablemente a la británica, sonrojándose más pero siguiendo la mano. La mayor se humedece los labios y aprieta un poco con suavidad y mano experta.

Es más agradable de lo que esperaría ese movimiento, no se atreve a moverse ni a hacer nada más que sostenerle la mirada. Galia cierra los ojos y la besa y por supuesto.. la galesa se la come, con todas las ansias del mundo. No sé cómo no la tira de culo.

A lo mejor la deja sentada en la silla. La buena suerte de los galos.

Gales se separa un poquito cuando se nota a sí misma sentada encima de Galia, porque SEGURO la está lastimando.

Yo creo que... esto no va a ir mucho más lejos. Galia se levanta también.

—Pe-perdona...

—No pasa nada —sonríe.

Gales se cubre un poco los pechos con las manos y se relame sin pensar demasiado, acercándose otra vez hacia ella. Tonta no es, muy avergonzada y muchos pechos pero ve como ahí va por más besos. Pues Galia le deja hacer, sonriendo.

Alguien tira un gancho en el vestidor de al lado y Gales pega un pequeño salto antes de haber alcanzado el beso. Porque los británicos tienen muy mala suerte. Así que Galia sólo la abraza y se ríe un poco.

—¡Ah! _Bloody hell_... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja —. Perdona.

—No pasa nada, venga, vamos a probarnos

—P-Pero tú también. Sólo estoy d-desnuda yo.

— _Oui, oui_ —ni ademán de desnudarse.

La británica se agacha a recoger el bra que hace rato pretendía ponerse y que se le ha caído al suelo con los besos. Galia se aparta un poco, dejándola hacer.

—No he puesto nunca uno de estos. Tiendo a quitarlos, ¿sabes? Y ya quitarlos es más difícil que abrir una caja fuerte.

—Pero si lo que tú llevas es mucho más difícil... espera, ¿tiendes a quitarlos?

—Los... bueno... ¿tuyos? —se sonroja apretando los ojos de nuevo.

—No te veo hacerlo.

—Ha-Hacerlo... —levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

Galia se ríe porque es adorable.

—Dices que... quitarte a... a ti el... —traga saliva aun sin intentar ponerse el bra, ahí desnuda, sonrojada e incómoda. Lo único que se le ocurre hacer es frotarse las manos para calentárselas si es que va a quitarle la ropa interior a ella.

—Es una broma —besito en la mejilla y se gira a los otros a ver cual se pone.

Gales vacila un poco mirándole la espalda y pensando en si... podría... ayudarla. Levanta una mano y vacila pensando que habitualmente sí que intentaría quitarle el bra, pero es que... Levanta las manos e intenta abrírselo casi sin que lo note.

Claro, por arriba de la blusa. Tiene muchos sueños Gales. Quisiera ser como su padre por lo visto ¿O quién era el que podía desabrochar el bra así casi sólo con parpadear?

Prusia. El _awesome_ Prusia el maligno.

El problema es que estos han coexistido poco con chicas que usen bras. Pueden hacer a la perfección un calzón chino pero seguro no consigue desabrocharle nada.

Galia se gira a ver qué hace, mirándola sobre su hombro. Gales pone cara de culpable como si la hubieran atrapado robando en la tienda. La rubia se baja la blusa por los hombros y le guiña un ojo cuando la británica levanta las cejas.

—C-Cielos... —balbucea nerviosa.

— _Quoi_?

—Que te ves bien... —susurra avergonzadita, girando un poco la cara, aún destapada del pecho. Gales, ¿podrías por favor poner atención a ello?

—Tú también te ves bien —se gira a ella ya sin blusa. A la británica se le van los ojos... Vemos que Gales no cambia demasiado.

—E-Es bueno que lo pi-pienses.

—Por lo menos has dejado de protestar —sonríe. Gales se humedece los labios y hace un sobreesfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos —. Míralas si quieres.

La británica se sonroja un poco, atrapada, pero ahí va a mirarlas otra vez.

—Ahm... mu... y... —se ríe un poco, de nervios, lo cual no es muy habitual. Aprieta los ojos —. ¿Q-Qué te gusta de las... chicas?

Gracias, Gales, por hacer de esto una conversación menos incómoda.

—¿Eh?

—De mí... así como mujer. ¿Por qué te gusto así ahora que me faltan piezas? —da un pasito a ella, temerosa.

—Porque eres tú.

Gales sonríe un poquito con eso y abre los ojos.

—Eso es dulce —confiesa bajando la voz a casi un susurro.

Galia sonríe y la castaña se sonroja un poquito e inclina la cabeza, sintiéndose considerablemente más tranquila.

—¿Querrías... enseñarme qué hacer siendo así?

— _Oui_

—Ven acá —sonríe y abre los brazos y le hace un gesto con las manos para que se le acerque y abrazarla. Galia también lo hace, abrazándola de la cintura —. Deberían todos tenernos envidia...

— _Por quoi_?

—Porque tú eres buena, y a mí me gustas mucho... y... —se humedece los labios —, nos querremos sea como sea.

— _Oui_ —asiente.

—¿Me... quieres más que a tus otras parejas, verdad? —no lo ha podido evitar.

—No tengo otras parejas.

—Eres taaaaan peligrosa —cierra los ojos con eso y sonríe un poco de lado.

— _Noon!_

—Sí que lo eres —se ríe un poquito —. Plantearé de nuevo la pregunta... me quieres más que a _Rome_... y Germania... y...

—Oui.

— _And mum_?

— _Oui_.

Gales sonríe un poquito más con ello soltando el aire y decidiendo creerle por completo, sin querer pensar en si dice o no la verdad. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle? Abre los ojos y la mira intensamente.

—No voy a dudar de ti nunca más.

Galia le da un beso y la británica levanta un poco más la mano y le toma del cuello besándole de vuelta dejándose llevaaaar y olvidándose de todo lo que siempre le dice Escocia.

Hasta que vuelva a hablar con Escocia o con Irlanda o a ver los videos y volverá a ponerse histérico.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	7. Germania

**Germania**

Germania ya está chilloneando que cada vez le rebajan más (ya, ya... las ideas retrógradas y machistas) y ahora sí es UNA MÁS del harem. La sajona con el pelo rubio, muy largo amarrado en una complicada trenza, bufa cruzándose de brazos.

Y espera a que Roma haga exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Y nada más? ¿Ves? Esos son exactamente sus problemas. Es del todo falto de gracia y pretende que Roma haga todo y... Roma no va a venir por ti así.

Bueno, sí va a ir pero menos de lo que a Germania le gustaría. Esta se humedece los labios y se consigue un vestido. Dicen por ahí que el departamento correcto es el cuarto de Galia, aunque no sabemos si le quedan.

De hecho me lo imagino así como las chicas de _Vikings_. Quizás tenga un poco rapada la cabeza en algún lado con una estrella dibujada en el coco. ¡Y pieles! Tiene una capa de un zorro que se echa sobre los hombros y que además con la altura que tiene...

Valkiria.

Quizás si pudiera tener un vestido de seda vaporosa... Galia. Galia es el departamento correcto. Y tal vez no sea hombruna como Alemania, lo cual es raro.

Dice Roma que se oyen risas desde el baño.

Pero vale, Germania está de acuerdo en ser una señorona alta, rubia, con los mismos ojos fríos de siempre, con su trenza extraña, rapada de un lado, con una estrella extraña tatuada en la cabeza, y un vestido algo vaporoso, con hilos de plata aunque no que marque demasiado sus curvas femeninas. Botas, eso sí, porque se ha negado a usar tacones de aguja de Galia.

El zorro se queda en el armario mientras están en Roma. Es una valkiria total.

Germania dice que es una que va a mandar a Roma al Valhala como siga molestándole. Bueno, en el Valhala los hombres siguen pudiendo comer todo lo que quieren, beber hasta saciarse y tirarse a quien quieran. No hay mucha diferencia.

Ah, y por cierto. Ahora ya sin discusión que la tiene más grande.

Germania se acerca con unas tijeras al armario dispuesto a cortar en dos todas sus camisas. Y del baño salen risas de Roma... y de un infante. La sajona se detiene sin cortar nada y frunce el ceño, girándose al baño.

— _Rom_?

—Veeeeeen.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta del baño sin miramientos.

— _Was_?

Está en la bañera desnudo, con una niñita... que es Bayern y que está muerta de risa tirada sobre él, jugando con su pelo.

—Dile a mamá que se meta, anda.

Germania parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez teniendo que detenerse del pomo de la puerta. ¡Eso no es justo!

— _Muttiiiii._

Germania sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo, acercándose un poquito a la tina.

—Ya me bañé yo... De manera considerablemente más eficiente —levanta una ceja. Roma y la niña hace "ooooh" en protesta a la vez —. No me chantajeen —les mira porque además es que... Hacen caritaaaaaa. Se agacha sobre ellos.

—Pero _muttiiiii_ —la niña estira los bracitos.

—Germaniaaaaaaaa —Roma hace LO MISMO.

—Estoy bañada y vestida —le hace un cariño a la niña en la mejilla y suspira, pensándoselo —. Si me meto voy a desbordar la tina.

—Pero mi abrazo especiaaaaaaaal —sigue Roma.

—¡No vamos a hacer un abrazo especial con la niña aquí!

—¡Pero yo quiero verlo!—replica ella.

—¡Tú no puedes verlo, deja de meterle ideas a la niña! —insiste Germania —. Sal.

—Pero... —es un buen dúo.

—Me meto pero sin abrazo especial.

Bayern sonríe pero Roma sigue haciendo pucheritos. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y les da la espalda, sacándose el vestido por la cabeza. El romano le silba con eso.

—¡No molestes! —protesta sonrojándose, quitándose la ropa interior aún de espaldas. Toma su bata de seda de Batik y se cubre antes de girarse a ellos.

Roma se ríe. La germana vacía un poco de agua y... Cierra los ojos. Bayern hace para escalar por la bata de Germania y se la tira de un lado, consiguiendo que se le vea a la perfección uno de los blancos pechos. Germania protesta un poco cubriéndose y la levanta del agua metiendo un pie en la tina. Roma se pone de pie también.

—No mojes todo —le medio riñe Germania sólo por vicio, sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Todo no, sólo quiero que te mojes tú —ese doble sentido que anuncia su movimiento de cejas.

Germania se gira a Bayern y la peina un poco, se sonroja del todo con ese comentario. Roma se acerca a abrazarlas.

—Además, Bayern quiere un hermanito, ¿a que sí?

La niña asiente efusivamente.

—¡No vamos a hacer un hermanito! ¡Si Bayern es una niña pequeña!

—¿Y?

—Pero _muttiiiii._

—¿No crees que tenemos bastante ya? —pregunta Germania mirando a Roma a los ojos.

—Odín querrá tener muchos nietos. Una familia grande y prospera —suelta la niña con una poca de voz de marisabidilla.

—Odín ya tiene bastantes nietos y una familia próspera, Bayern —responde Germania sonriendo igual de lado porque es un argumento DIGNO de una nieta de Odín.

El romano levanta las cejas impresionado con ese argumento.

—Nunca es lo bastante grande —responde la niña.

—Podrías pedirle a _Preussen_ que tuviera un bebé para ti mejor —igual mira a Roma de reojo.

—¡Un sobrino! Aunque ese no sería un nieto si no un bisnieto de Odín.

—Bueno, una generación más hace la familia más próspera y grande —Germania hace para sentarse en la tina esperando que el romano se siente tras ella.

—¿Un sobrino vale, papá? —se gira la niña a mirar a Roma.

—Bueno... no es lo mismo, ya tienes a Vati... —se ríe Roma.

—Vati no es nieta de Odín, para empezar... —apunta Germania —. ¿Para qué quieres un hermanito?

—Para jugar con él y ser su amiga y me quiera como _Schweiz_ y _Österreich_.

Roma sigue riéndose con eso.

—Anda, ¿y como _Hispaniae_ y Romanito no?

—Uuuugh noooo —se ríe—. ¡Ellos siempre se están dando muchos besos! Ugh!

— _Nein, Nein, Nein_... ¡Por Thor! ¡Tú no tienes que ser Como _Spanien_ y _Romer_ NUNCA!

—Ah, ¿pero como _Svizae_ y _Autrichae_ sic? —protesta Roma un poco.

—Papáaaaa, lo dices mal todas la veceeeees —protesta Bayern porque Roma no sabe decir Suiza.

—Sí que lo dice mal todas las veces, tu padre es bastante torpe, ya lo sabes —Germania sonríe otra vez recargándose en Roma, ignorando la parte de si como no Suiza y Austria si, aún con la bata puesta, ahora toda mojada.

—Lo que tienes que hacer, _Bay_ , es buscarte a un chico bien guapo y que te quiera mucho.

—¿Cómo _France_? —imaginable, hasta se sonroja un poco al preguntar. Roma mueeeeere de la risa.

— _Nein_! Como cualquiera de tus hermanos... De tus otros hermanos, de _Preussen_ , _Österreich_ o _Schweiz._

—Pero _mutti_... es que _France_... —empieza, sonrojadita. Germania hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes que tu madre sabe perfecto lo que pasa con _Franciae_ —asegura Roma acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

—No copies a tu madre en sus errores... —le susurra Germania al oído, sonrojándose.

—Es que es el más guapo... —confiesa.

—Pero más tonto —le asegura cerrando los ojos.

—¡No me parece, dijo que me enseñaría a seducir a un chico tan guapo como _England_ , pero _England_ no me parece tan guapo así que le pedí a _England_ que me enseñara él y se puso todo rojo! Es muy divertido.

—No necesitas a esta edad que nadie te enseñe nada... Pídele consejos mejor a _Österreich_ , si acaso, él estuvo casado con _Spanien_.

—¡Ah! _Ja_ , _Hispaniae_ es guapo también, se parece a papá —asiente y Roma es que quiere comérsela.

—¡A ti sólo te parecen guapos los latinos! —se queja Germania —. Menos mal que no pareces una.

—E-Es que... —mira a su madre, regañada.

—Te pareces a tu madre —le vuelve a susurrar al oído.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asegura Roma.

—Tú calla —protesta un poco, dándole un codacito, volviendo a sonrojarse porque no quería que escuchara. Él se ríiiiiiiie—. ¿Ya la bañaste? ¿O sólo ha estado en remojo? —pregunta la muy practica Germana aún recargado en él.

—Ehm... —se le corta la risa y mira a Bayern con complicidad.

—Me bañé yo sola —tan orgullosa.

—Mmmmm... ¿Y te bañaste bien en todos lados?

—¡Papá no! ¡Él estaba jugando con el agua! —le acusa.

—¡Oh! ¡Papá es un guarro entonces! —protesta un poco, poniéndole a Roma una mano en la pierna.

—Alaaa! —protesta Roma.

—Es verdad... Y peor aún, yo estoy nadando en tu mugre.

— _Mutti_... tienes que limpiarle —decide Bayern y les da un beso a cada uno antes de salir de la bañera.

—¿Yo? —Germania levanta las cejas al ver la clara iniciativa de su hija—. ¡Y a ti hay que vestirte!

—Yo me visto sola —esa sonrisa... digna de arrebato latino.

— _Nein_ , hay que ayudarte... Y el peinado —neeeecia y cuadrada.

—Luego se lo arreglamos —Roma se ocupa de distraerla, buscándole un beso.

—Pero... —insiste girando un poquito la cara y el beso le cae en la barbilla. Igual cierra los ojos y se le va la idea. Roma la busca con más insistencia—... _Bayern_... —susurra cuando el beso le cae en los labios. Le responde al romano inmediatamente.

Ella, que se ha quedado espiando en la puerta, cierra un poquito y vuelve a abrir un poco en automático. Francia está orgulloso de su hermanita. Claro, como que lo ha elegido a él como su amor platónico de infancia.

Germania no se entera en lo absoluto de la presencia de la menor de sus hijos, girándose hacia Roma casi de inmediato. Porque hace mucho que no había besos y... No es que le guste Roma...

Y... hermanitos en el jacuzzi, van a hacer. Germania dice que eso ya es demasiado. Embarazo sí es demasiado.

Tal vez Suiza le puso un DIU a Germania. Deben haberse muerto cuando supieron que estaba embarazada. La sajona dice que siendo mujer y teniendo ahora un hijo con Roma quiere exclusividad.

No se lo digas a nadie, pero puede que Egipto la ignore menos, siendo mujer. ¡Ala!

Queríamos ver si... Quizás podíamos verle con sus niños. Aunque creo que será igual. Creo que sí, más dulce. Aunque puede que haya tenido que ver con la niña, mucho que ver.

O sea, fue un muy buen movimiento de Roma. Y niña además. Es que Roma quería niña. Es que... Uff... En realidad nos preguntábamos hace rato si algo hubiera cambiado con Roma si tuvieran un hijo en común.

Y creo que sí ¿Kaja? No tienen eso en común y creo que a Germania le habría gustado. A Roma también. O sea, de esas cosas que no se pueden arreglar.

Pero Roma le dice a Britania ahora "vamos a hacer un bebé" y Britania es como "NOOOO!". Pero se lo dice a Germania y fue como... "¡Vale!" Aunque después diga que no y que el embarazo y blablabla, yo que sé.

O sea, él haría una historia ENTERA con Roma y _Bayern_. Aunque implique ser mujer y no tener pene, que en realidad no es tan importante.

Pensé que se traumaría más y... Nah, la verdad le ha dado igual. De hecho, en alguna medida, debe confesar que sintió una feliz liberación de no tener que competir con Roma.

Es lo que pasa, realmente debería ser una chica por lo visto. No, no, le gusta ser chico y ser grande y fuerte y rascarse los huevos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	8. Seychelles

**Seychelles**

Así que ahí está Irlanda... vaso de té en la mano... vestido con su saco verde y sus jeans... porque ha ido de jeans porque es un impresentable y seguro Inglaterra ya le vino a reñir un rato atrás, yendo a ver tooooodas las filas a ver si su nombre no se ha colado mal por ahí.

Seychelles... que ahora es un negrote de buena planta, con unos perfectos dientes blancos y sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que América y Canadá, lleva el pelo muy corto y traje de firma, se arregla la corbata, hablando y riendo con sus hermanos antes de ir a sentarse.

(Irlanda se sonroja sin poderse creer esto. Si te consuela, Seychelles siente esto rarísimo. Ahora la niña de todos sus hermanos es... Canadá.)

Cuando empieza a plantearse con preocupación si se habrá perdido demasiadas juntas y por ello lo habrán echado de la ONU... es que ocurren dos cosas a la vez, una es que encuentra su levemente modificado nombre "Sireland" y otra es que al quitarse la mochila del hombro y dar un paso atrás para dar la vuelta y sentarse, pisa a Seychelles que viene a su lugar.

—¡Eh! —protesta él apartando el pie, porque además le aprietan un poco los zapatos.

—¡Oh! _Bloody hell_ , fíjate por... —levanta las cejas al notar que ha de alzar bastante la mirada para verle... entrecierra los ojos tratando de recordar quien es —. _Never_ _mind_.

— _Who are you_? —levanta una ceja.

—Aparentemente soy _Sireland_ ahora —sonríe un poco de lado, enseñando el letrero.

—Suena como _Sealand_. _England_ está ahí abajo, amigo —le señala—. Buena suerte con tu independencia.

—Nah, soy _Ireland_... _Eire_ , en realidad. Y soy casi completamente independiente de la larva... creo que alguien me regaló una S de más en el nombre —especifica aun sin saber quién es él —. ¿Y tú ereeees...?

—Seychelles —le tiende una mano para que se la estreche.

—Oh... eres una isla también, ¿no? —sonríe un poco porque le agradan las islas, tomándole la mano sin vacilar.

—Archipiélago en el Índico. África —le explica porque está acostumbrado a América.

—Ya, ya… puedo imaginarme que África. Y muchas islitas pequeñas —sonríe más y se encoge de hombros —. ¿Debo asumir que eres uno de los infinitos hijos de mi hermano menor?

—¿Eso es... humor británico? —le mira no muy convencido. El británico se encoge de hombros.

—Por lo visto... —se mueve para sentarse en el lugar que le han puesto —. ¿Tú no tienes humor británico? ¿Existe el humor Seychellense entonces?

—De todos modos, sí, soy de la Commonwealth. Existe el humor del resto del mundo.

—Un humor que ningún británico entiende —se ríe un poco y saca de la mochila que trae un libro y un Ipod de esos modelos vieeeeeejos.

El africano sonríe un poco y mira lo que saca, levantando las cejas.

—¿Quieres oír música? Traigo uno de esos divisores de audífonos para poner otro. Le quedan los audífonos que dan de la traducción simultánea así que nadie va a notarlo

—Se supone que lo que hay que oír es la reunión...

—Nah, siempre dicen las mismas cosas... y aun así yo prefiero bajarla y leerla, que lo que me entra por los ojos se me queda, lo que es por los oídos, si no es música, no tanto —explica. Seychelles hace un gesto de asentimiento, un poco incrédulo.

— _Thank you_ , pero de todos modos prefiero usar mi tiempo libre para ir a tomar unas cervezas o algo así —responde pensando que eso es un montón de trabajo extra, y saluda a Senegal, que pasa para sentarse cerca también y era otro niño de Francia.

—Nah, bueno, hablo de en las noches y... bueno, es igual. ¿Te gusta la cerveza? Yo hago la mejor del mundo.

—Yo también hablo de en las noches. Todos los que hacen cerveza dicen lo mismo —sonríe de lado.

— _Yes_ , bueno, eso dicen todos... es cierto, peeeeeero... ¿sabes? No es que yo haga setenta y cinco cervezas que sean "las mejores". Yo hago una que es la mejor de todas y que TODO el mundo ha probado...

—Yo creía que el estereotipo era por el Whiskey —responde porque no se atreve a llamarle borracho así de directo.

—Ah... _yes_ , bueno... el whiskey ahora lo toma más Alba, mi idiota hermano mayor... aunque lo preparé YO primero —sonríe —. ¿Estás pensando que somos unos borrachos?

—Sólo si tú estás pensando que yo tengo una polla de dos palmos.

El irlandés abre la boca un instante sin esperarse esa respuesta del respetable y muy trajeado chico que está sentado junto a él... se muere de la risa a continuación.

—¿Tienes una polla de dos palmos?

Seychelles, que lo ha dicho expresamente para ver qué con este tío, si es un estirado así como Inglaterra o no, sonríe un poco.

—De tres.

—Nah, no existen las pollas de tres palmos... casi. No me jodas.

—Entiendo que para un europeo pichacorta sea difícil de creer.

—¡Eh! Nada de pichacorta... sólo pienso que si de verdad tuvieras una polla de tres palmos serías actor porno o algo así —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que se me da mal es la interpretación —sonríe. El pelirrojo se ríe más con eso.

—¿Desde cuándo eso importa en las pelis porno? Por dios —niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, notando que Suiza sube al estrado y empieza a pedir silencio.

—Ahí está el chiste —sonríe y se gira a Suiza también.

—Y... ¿qué vas a hacer saliendo de aquí? ¿Quieres ir por unas cervezas a seguir hablando de tus tres palmos imaginarios?

—Joder tío, si eso no se hubiera escuchado tan gay te invitaría a venir con mis hermanos.

Irlanda parpadea descolocado porque... ¡o sea, no lo había dicho de esa _bloody_ forma! Seychelles se ríe de esa cara.

—Pff…

El negro se gira a su tablet y empieza a buscar algo. Irlanda vacila un poco y se pone los audífonos... aunque le mira de reojo y estira un poco el cuello. Al cabo de un rato, sonríe él solo mirando la pantalla y se le acerca un poco para decirle algo. Irlanda se acerca también quitándose el audífono, y ha de admitir que no ha puesto la música.

—Dice que son tres irlandeses que salen de un bar y van a buscar un taxi —empieza.

—Oh... vamos a ver cuánto tarda en salir la oveja en el chiste —ojos en blanco, divertido. Sey se ríe un poco y niega —. Sigue, sigue.

—El taxista ve que van súper pasados de copas y cuando acaban de subirse, conduce un par de metros y les dice que ya llegaron. El primero se baja y le paga, el segundo le da las gracias y el tercero le golpea.

Irlanda se ríe.

—El taxista... espera, tío, que no he acabado —le mira. Irlanda levanta las cejas... no le pregunten. Humor inglés. Le mira esperando que siga —. Total, que el taxista se queda así sorprendido, sobre todo de que le peguen y le pregunta por qué lo ha hecho y el otro le suelta "¡Porque a esta velocidad casi nos matamos!"

—¿Ves? Borrachos, borrachos pero bien que tenemos un perfecto control del tiempo —asegura sonriendo. El africano se ríe un poco y sólo se vuelve a lo suyo, negando un poco con la cabeza —. Yo me sé otro... ¿sabes por qué Dios inventó el whiskey?

Se acerca otra vez y levanta las cejas porque en realidad esperaba un chiste de negros y además ese acaba de leerlo.

—Como que ibais a dominar nada igual.

—Anda, ¿qué te hace pensar que no?

—Que fue _England_ el que os manda.

—A mí _England_ no me manda NADA.

— _Of course_.

—Él CREE que manda porque es más conveniente —explica sonriendo —, y más cómodo. Pero ya no manda en las tierras libres de Irlanda.

—Conveniente...

—¿Qué sabes de la bonita relación que tengo con mi hermanito? —le mira de reojo.

— _Nothing_ , nunca habla de vosotros.

—Oh... _I am heartbroken_ —sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros —. Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces? Surfeas... ¿modelas para CalvinBoss?

—Lo haría, pero ya sabes esa mierda de tener un país y eso...

—Bueeeno, sí, pero no es como que no se puedan hacer otras cosas.

—No trabajo en mi tiempo libre.

—Yo tampoco... o sea a veces leo informes o así, pero...

—Y relees reuniones por lo visto.

—Hombre, pero en diez minutos se lee uno la reunión entera, hasta con comentarios... más aún si habla así como —señala al estrado —, la india que habla leeeento y pausaaaado.

—Demasiado tiempo para mí.

Irlanda levanta una ceja.

—¿Eres como esos... ejecutivos de alto nivel que apenas tienen tiempo de respirar en una vida agitada y sofocante? —pregunta porque, aunque no le parece que Seychelles pueda serlo... se viste e intimida bastante con su traje de marca, los dientes blancos brillantes y el pelito corto perfectamente recortado.

—Así como el tipo de Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

—No quería decirlo... —se ríe y se sonroja un poco sin notarlo, porque sí lo piensa, sí que parece el tipo intimidante, agradable y guapo perfecto para ser digno de seducir a... cualquiera —. ¿Tienes esos gustos?

—Nah, que va —se apoya en su silla y se ríe.

—Tienes pinta así como de tener seis novias a la vez entonces… ¿Eres como _France_ , que se ha tirado a absolutamente todo el mundo?

—¿Quieres decir que se pueden tener menos? —finge sorprenderse. El irlandés suspira, porque él no tiene ni media. Ni una de hule.

—Ya deberíamos de salir tú y yo... a ver si se me pega algo.

—Sigues sonando tremendamente gay todo, todo el tiempo.

El británico se sonroja de nuevo un poco porque él no es propiamente gay... fuera de ese asuntillo con Francia. La cosa es que este chico no estaba tan lejos de ser Fra... ¡¿qué coño estaba pensando?!

—La mitad de la reunión estaría ofendida con tus acusaciones que suenan ligeramente homofóbicas... —responde nervioso, revolviéndose un poco y pensando en si realmente... bueno, si estaba tan urgido últimamente de sexo y contacto físico que estaba pensando en un tío negro que era de alguna manera su sobrino.

—Eso suena súper racista.

—¿Ra...cista? —levanta las cejas y el africano se ríe —. _Bloody hell_! —se ríe un poco rascándose la cabeza, porque el chico este es raro... pero no le cae mal.

—Vale, vale... entonces sí eres gay. Mmmm... —se lo piensa.

—Ehh... no. No soy... propiamente gay —inclina la cabeza y se sonroja porque... es que de verdad no le gustaban los chicos... ¡en general!

—Y además aun no has salido del armario, ya veo —asiente.

— _What_? _No_! —protesta porque además es sumamente idiota... pensar en eso con un tipo que OBVIO no es gay.

—Suenas como _England_.

—No, en realidad me gustan las viejas.

—A él también, mira que devoción tiene por la reina.

El pelirrojo hace los ojos en blanco porque… nooooo.

—¿Y tú qué? Eres hijo de _France_ también, ¿no?

—Lo soy.

—¿Y eres completamente heterosexual?

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo?

Irlanda aprieta los ojos con eso.

oxOXOxo

Después de la junta, la mayoría de los asistentes se fueron a un bar cercano. Pero poco a poco estos se fueron despidiendo, quedando muy pocos de los hermanos de Seychelles allí. Y con bastante alcohol encima.

Sí, de hecho, no creo que Canadá haya ido, Australia y NZ deben haberse retirado y América debe estar tirándose a Rusia en el baño o algo así de desordenado parecido.

De hecho, es posible que si ponen atención, puedan escuchar hasta allá los golpes en el baño.

— _Fuck_ con América... en serio, en general no suele ser así —trata de disculparse Seychelles con Irlanda, pidiéndose otra cerveza porque le da vergüenza pedirse una bebida dulce de las que le gustan, con coco y piña y caña de azúcar y cosas así y siempre se pide cuando va con una chica y puede decir "a mí lo mismo".

Irlanda está bastante contento con la música de fondo porque no ha tenido mucha mala suerte hoy y están tocando algo que le gusta. Pide para él lo mismo y le mira riendo.

—Si hasta yo que vivo casi en el exilio como monje tibetano y nunca me entero de NADA sé que sí que suele ser así, sus historias trascienden fronteras.

—¿Lo dices por lo de G8?

—Es legendaria esa historia... ¡a media junta!

—De todos modos Canadá estuvo ahí y todo eso suele ser culpa de _Russia_.

—Sea culpa de quien sea... aunque —se encoge un poco de hombros —, a ver no soy fan del exhibicionismo, pero no me dirás que no estaría bien que alguien quisiera tanto, tanto, tanto tener sexo contigo que no le importara que estuvieran a la mitad de... donde sea.

—¡Nah! Eso es lujuria desmedida, hay que ser más sutil... y a veces, aguantarse las ganas aumenta el deseo.

El británico le mira de reojo con ese comentario que parece más bien salido de la boca de... Francia. Se ríe otra vez.

—Ya, claro que es lujuria desmedida y un poco —se lleva un dedo a la sien haciendo seña de "loco".

—Es un _psycho_ absoluto, pero a América le gusta —se encoge de hombros—. France dice que es por cómo se mueve.

—Pues por más bien que se mueva... no sé, creo que paso. Aunque no me tienes que decir eso de que le gusta, ya se nota que lo pasa muy bien. Me hace gracia además cómo lo lleva.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que está tan... tranquilo. ¿Sabes? Todos sabemos lo que pasó en el G8 y el está tan ancho...

—Ah... no te creas, es fácil molestarlo, sólo que no todos pueden.

—Supongo que eso pasa cuando es tu hermano.

—Exacto. Privilegios.

—Todos los tenemos con nuestros hermanos, ¿qué sería uno sin ellos? —se ríe y da vueltas a un portavasos sobre la mesa distraídamente.

—Con lo que _England_ se queja de vosotros, no parece que tenga muchos

—Tiene los mismos que el resto, sólo que no los aprovecha lo bastante —se ríe.

—En realidad, por lo visto cree que todos le odiáis por el asunto de _France_.

—La verdad... —le mira y toma su cerveza que aún no se acaba y ya ha pedido otra... le da un trago largo y sonríe —, eso no es del todo mentira.

—Así que es cierto eso de que todos sois gays.

—Nah... De hecho él es el único realmente gay de todos. Y _Cymru_. ¡Que más puto gay no podría parecer! El asunto con _France_ es que... —se revuelve el pelo un poco y toma otro traaago —. Es que no te sé explicar y no te puedo decir que si conocieras a _France_ lo entenderías porque lo conoces pero _France_ no cuenta porque es tu... _bloody_ padre adoptivo o lo que sea.

—Aja, aja, ya veo que lo tienes clarísimo —asiente Seychelles en burla.

—Sí que lo tengo —se ríe por qué ya lleva varias cervezas —, es una cosa muy rara que hace _France_ y nunca he conocido a alguien más que lo haga, eso de... Como... Envolverte.

—¿Envolverte en qué sentido?

—En... en... Como en todos los aspectos. No sé.

—Mmm...

—Sabes, mira... Hace algo súper raro, así como... —le mira y le toca un poco el brazo, girándose a él.

El africano se deja hacer, con curiosidad.

—Te mira, y te mira de manera muy, muy intensa, así como si sólo te estuviera mirando a ti en el universo, y sonríe, y te toca —le pone la mano en el pecho —. No sé cómo coño te toca, pero te pone bien _bloody_ nervioso, y se te acerca, y no puedes pensar en otra cosa más qué en sus tontos ojos azules y esa sonrisa idiota. Ni siquiera te da tiempo a pensar que eres _straight_.

Seychelles sonríe un poco pensando que el pobre hombre es COMPLETAMENTE gay y no lo sabe.

—Suenas tal cual _England_... si acaso él fuera capaz de ser sincero.

—Es una cosa tremenda porque no tienes idea de cómo lo... _What_? Nah. Tú no lo sabes porque nunca te lo ha hecho, pero pregunta a cualquiera, CUALQUIERA y te dirá lo mismo.

—¿No me lo ha hecho? —sonríe de lado y da un trago a su cerveza. Irlanda parpadea descolocado y arruga la nariz.

—¡¿Te lo ha hecho?!

—¿Seducirme y enamorarme?

—¿No es como tú... padre?

—¿Y?

—Ugh! Vale, pues eso... Sí que son raros ustedes. ¿Y te acostaste con él?

—En realidad sólo se acostó conmigo con fines educativos, nunca me enamoré —miente.

— _Blimey_! ¡Fines educativos! —levanta las cejas —. Pues... Eh... ¿Y no sabes de qué te hablo, de lo que él hace?

—En realidad... no.

—Hmm... Bueno, no sé —se sonroja un poco y se rasca la cabeza —. Quizás sea algo mío.

—Creo que tiene más que ver con que él me enseñó a hacer... justo lo que dices a los demás.

—Nah, nadie puede hacer eso más que él —le mira… y se ríe otra vez. Seychelles levanta una ceja —. Es decir, es como... Algo de él —y por eso es que estoy seguro de que no soy gay, porque es algo EXCLUSIVO de él. Pero eso no voy a decírtelo.

—¿Me estás retando?

— _What_? —sale de su línea de pensamiento.

—¿Es eso?

—No. Estoy diciendo lo obvio.

—¿Qué es lo obvio?

—Que sólo _France_ puede hacer eso.

—Elige una chica —deja su cerveza en la barra y se empieza a arreglar las mangas de las camisas.

—Con una chica no vale, seguro con ese traje y esa sonrisa así como de James Dean negro sí que puedes ligarte a cualquiera —hace los ojos en blanco riendo y buscando igual una chica.

—¿Cuál es tu moneda? ¿Libras? Te apuesto cincuenta, pero tienes que hacer lo que te pida y seguirme el rollo —le mira arreglándose la corbata, porque en realidad va a hacérselo a él, pero necesita que piense que la victima será otra para poder contar con el factor sorpresa.

—¡El _bloody_ Euro! ¡Soy un país libre de un yugo y tomado por otro! —se ríe un poco y se sienta bien en la silla tratando de elegir a la chica a la que ÉL le entraría —. Vale, cincuenta euros que voy a perder si eliges una chica no tan guapa... Insisto en que tiene que ser un chico que parezca hetero.

—Euros, lo que sea. Normalmente hago esto con Canadá, así que va a ser raro usarte a ti, pero... —se arregla un poco las cejas peinándoselas con el pulgar y se mete un caramelito a la boca.

Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco al ver que el muy gay, ¡se peina las _bloody_ cejas! Por el amor de dios, no podía ser más... ¿Delicadito ridículo? Se ríe un poco por lo bajini.

—Ya, ya, no chillonees tanto y dime a quién.

—Tú estabas eligiendo.

—Mmm... —busca al tipo más guapo que encuentra y le señala —. Ese de ahí.

—Ese...

—¿Qué?

—Bien, veremos...

—¿De verdad? Digo, no tengo problema ni nada —pero parece que el incluso está ahí con su NOVIA.

—Sí, hay que ver a ver cómo reacciona —le toma de la mano y se acerca hacia ahí.

Irlanda levanta las cejas porque sus hermanos no acostumbran esto de tomar la mano, pero... bueno, es un niño del toquetón de Francia. Se ríe un poco igual, con malicia al acercarse.

Mueve al irlandés hasta que este apoya la espalda en la pared y él pone una mano junto a su cabeza aprisionándole un poco, fingiendo mirar al chico en cuestión e ignorando al británico bastante cerca suyo de todos modos.

El pelirrojo levanta las cejas con la postura y le mira, porque sí que se ha puesto cerca y no entiende de qué va ni como pretende ligarse al tipo así, supone que hay que mandarle la señal de ser gays... Seychelles mira al chico un poco más y luego se vuelve al irlandés.

— _W-What_?

—Shhh —le pone un dedo sobre los labios y le sonríe, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con cierta complicidad.

Irlanda traga saliva y sonríe un poco tontamente de vuelta, tentado a mirar al otro chico al que pretendía ligarse pero notándose a sí mismo incapaz de ello.

—Ríete un poco, como si acabara de decirte algo súper divertido —le pide en un susurro, riendo suavemente también y acariciándole los labios con el dedo.

El británico se queda un poco atontado con la caricia en los labios y la verdad es que se ríe un poquito de nervios sin necesidad de fingir demasiado. Seychelles sonríe más... riendo suavemente y un poco más tarde para. Se humedece los labios mirando los del irlandés y se los abre un poco con el dedo.

El pelirrojo vuelve a tragar saliva, mirándole los labios y sin poder pensar demasiado más. Se ríe otra vez suavecito, y se le acelera un poco el corazón. El africano vuelve a acariciarle el labio haciendo que lo abra un poco más y le mira a los ojos de nuevo.

Sonríe y le mira también, sintiendo que efectivamente le está mirando sólo a él, con esos ojos oscuros y completamente penetrantes, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

Seychelles le acerca hacia él cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios, deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de los del irlandés, para que sea él el que se acerque el último trocito. E Irlanda sí que se le acerca con ciertas ansias, cerrando los ojos también. Seychelles sonríe y le besa.

Y a Irlanda se le derrite bastante el cerebro, besándole de vuelta sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

El chico del archipiélago se recrea, tomándole de la barbilla. Y me le pasa por encima, besándole como mejor sabe, o mejor puede, con los ojos apretados y el corazón desbocado.

Al cabo de un rato es que se separa un poquito y el pelirrojo se le va un poco detrás, haciendo sonreír al otro chico con eso. Irlanda abre los ojos y un poco más los labios intentando besarle un poquito más.

Vale, ¿por qué no? No ha sido un beso tan terrible. Irlanda sube un poquito el brazo y se lo pone en el hombro, volviendo a dejaaarse llevar.

Él africano le toma de la cintura y lo aprieta hacia sí, con el que hasta le saca un suave sonidito gutural sin darse cuenta. Así que bueno, deja que sea el irlandés quien decida separarse.

Cosa que no ocurre hasta un par de larguísimos minutos más tarde, que se separa suavemente, y carraspea, tardándose en mirarle a los ojos. Seychelles no le suelta de la cintura, esperando a que le mire. Cosa que el británico hace a continuación, con el corazón muy acelerado y sonrojadito.

—Me debes cincuenta euros—susurra, sonriendo un poco.

— _B-Bloody... hell_... —es lo único que alcanza a susurrar.

Se ríe más, suavemente, porque ha sido una broma. Irlanda sonríe un poco con la risa mirándole los dientes ridículamente perfectos, sin notar que en realidad está siendo aprisionado por los brazos del africano. Termina por reírse también.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ehm... _yes. Yes. O-Of course_ —asiente moviendo un poco la mano en su hombro casi como una caricia, si le devuelves su cerebro, gracias... Seychelles le acaricia un poco la espalda —. I _... I thought you were... kissing... the... guy_.

— _Yes_ , justo eso hacía —sonríe. Al irlandés le da risita nerviosa otra vez.

— _The... other... one_. O-Olvídalo —se relame.

— _Yes... I know_.

—No que me... queje. Digo...

—Ah, ¿no?

—E-Es decir es... —vacila mirándole a los ojos —. _Wh-What_...

—¿Ajá? —sonríe. Irlanda se ríe otra vez, notándose idiota él mismo.

—Oh, _bugger_... —protesta cerrando los ojos. Seychelles le toma de la nuca y le hace apoyarse en su hombro como hace Francia con Inglaterra, para que se esconda —. C-Claramente... si te... ehm... ¿así besas siempre a l-los hombres?

—No...

—¿Sólo a los heterosexuales pelirrojos...?

El más alto se ríe. El irlandés se ríe también, quitándole la mano del hombro y volviendo a pensar que es como... Demasiado perfecto.

—B-Bueno, yo sí beso así a todos los hombres negros. Es decir, no a todos. A los que me besan. Qué es ninguno. Me refiero a...

—Calma, calma.

—Estoy calmado, sólo no sé donde dejé el cerebro… creo que se me perdió por aquí...

El africano vuelve a reírse.

—C-Claramente esto no fue como esperaba... —en ningún aspecto, piensa para sí, preguntándose si era normal sentirse atraído por esa risa. Si él siempre había sido heterosexual y le gustaban las tetas y las putas y Francia... Y este hombre, por lo visto. Se pone un poco nervioso con esa idea.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Que fueras por el tipo ese y te dijera que no.

—Ya te dije que no me iba a decir que no.

—Eso... Veo —asiente llevándose una mano a los labios.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes que eres gay?

— _Wh-What_? —parpadea y le mira a los ojos.

—Lo tienes claro, ¿verdad?

—Que soy... _What_? No más que tú.

—Yo soy bi.

— _I... Was... Not gay. Clearly_.

Seychelles vuelve a acercarse a besarle y el irlandés levanta las cejas y no sabe qué es lo que le hace no moverse y quitarse y hacerle la puta cobra. ¿En qué coño piensas, Irlanda? Se riñe a sí mismo.

Y ahí le deja, cerrando los ojos cuando está a punto de besarle, deseando secretamente que sí lo haga. Obvio que lo hace, entonces él le besa de vuelta, peleando un poco consigo mismo. ¡Es que besa muy bien!

 _Gay or european, it's hard to guarantee_.

—¿Necesitas que lo haga otra vez? —pregunta al separarse.

— _I... I..._ —es que le remueve el cerebro.

—O mejor vamos a un sitio más discreto.

Irlanda se ríe tontamente con eso último porque es COMPLETAMENTE absurdo. Y aun así, Sey le toma de la mano otra vez para llevárselo.

—No soy gay... —es lo último que dice, dejando que le lleve.

—No es como que vaya a besarte cada vez que dices eso, ¿sabes? —bromea. El pelirrojo se ríe y se sonroja.

—Sólo estoy intentando convencerme a mí mismo... —explica y se pregunta si se quiere convencer de que lo es o de que no lo es.

—Se te da fatal, por lo visto —pide un taxi cuando están fuera.

—¿Convencerme? Es... Es que de verdad no soy gay, estoy seguro... —le mira de reojo y le aprieta un poco la mano.

—Podemos buscar otra palabra para esto si te sientes más cómodo.

—No, es que sólo... _France_... —se ríe igual.

— _Of course, of course_.

— _Of course, Of course_ nada! Es que nunca me había besado otro... ¡Hombre! —levanta la voz y el africano pone los ojos en blanco —. ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

—¡Pues perfectamente normal, y heterosexual! No se supone que deban... —vacila un poco —, subirte a un taxi.

— _Why not_?

—¿Crees que sí? Quizás no debiera pensar tanto... O quizás debería bajarme.

—Si quieres bajarte, bájate.

— _Bloody hell_... No me —aprieta los ojos poniéndose nervioso —. ¿Qué pasa si no me bajo?

—Que vendrás conmigo.

— _To have bloody gay sex, right_? No en el _bloody_ sentido... sangriento. Espero.

—Eso no depende de mí, yo seguro no sangro.

—Ah no... vaya. Entonces te suelen... dar por ahí a menudo —aprieta los ojos al oírse a sí mismo pensando en todo esto, toma aire... no es tan grave, hombre, si siempre quieres meterle el asunto a las chicas por ahí atrás, no es tan terrible. Vacila un poco y abre los ojos al notar algo, se gira a mirarle —. _Wait_. No querrás que yo sea el _bloody_ muerde almohadas, ¿verdad?

Seychelles se ríe.

—What?

—Ya veremos.

Irlanda le da un codazo y se ríe un poquito de nervios, apretando los ojos.

—¿Esto es como un plan macabro para que abra mi mente o algo así?

—O para que sepas quién eres.

—Soy _Eire_. Por cierto.

— _Ireland_

—No. _Eire_.

—Como sea.

—¿Tú quieres que sepa yo quien soy metiéndome la polla por detrás, y no me llamas por mi nombre?

—Mmmm... seh, más o menos.

— _Bloody hell_! Voy a... tengo que... —se gira a él y se rasca la cabeza, y le entra una poca de risa fácil y tonta, sonrojándose —. ES que siento que cada vez que pienso "no soy marica" luego pienso que me has dado ese estúpido beso idiota y... Y no lo sé. _Shite_.

—A lo mejor deberías dejar de pensar.

El británico traga saliva y le mira a los ojos. Se humedece los labios y se le acerca un poco para intentar darle un beso. Seychelles levanta las cejas y sonríe sin echarse de atrás del todo.

— _Shut up_... tú no eres menos marica que yo —protesta al ver la sonrisa.

—Yo soy bisexual.

—Pues yo... ¡ _bloody hell_ , sólo fue un beso! —aprieta los ojos porque considera que se necesita MUCHO más para convertirse en gay... claro... si es que acaso se estaba CONVIRTIENDO. Nunca lo había sido, nunca había visto porno gay, y le volaban las tetas, no los penes. Besa a Seychelles de igual manera.

Pero le besaaaaa y vaya que le besa, debe intentar plancharle contra el asiento. Un poco, lo hace, sí. Después de un ratito se separa de golpe.

— _Shite_...

— _What_?

El de ojos verdes se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos porque pensaba que... bueno, que todo tenía que ver con todo el embrujo raro en el que le había metido, con el dedo acariciándole los labios y demás. Sin el embrujo raro tipo Francia quizás incluso le daba asco la idea de darle un beso. La cosa es que... lejos de darle asco, piensa que podría pasarse un buen rato más besándole.

Se sienta derecho otra vez y toma aire profundamente, sonrojándose un poco con esa idea.

—No pareces para nada _Straight_ , ni siquiera te he besado yo ahora.

— _I fucking know... bloody hell_.

—Me alegro que empieces a admitirlo.

—Shut... up. Sólo estoy nervioso.

Seychelles se ríe e Irlanda le da un codacito.

—Tú también eres... _half gay_ —esto por alguna razón le parece importante, porque está esperando que se burle de él por serlo, y eso quizás es lo que más nervioso le pone. Serlo... y admitirlo.

—Suena como si trataras de molestarme —sonríe.

—Estoy estableciendo que TÚ no te puedes burlar de mí por ser _half... anything. Half_ dudoso...

—No me parece que tú seas _half nothing_.

—¿Sigues con eso de que yo soy gay?

—Yep.

— _Why_?

—Veamos, ¿qué te gusta de las mujeres?

— _Everything_! Me gustan los pechos, y... las piernas largas. ¡Los tacones! Y cuando se pintan los labios, ese gesto que hacen para... besarse a sí mismas, ¡yo que sé qué coño es! ¡Y que no tengan una _bloody_ verga! Que sean lisitas y perfectas.

—Aja... ¿y qué te atrae de mí?

El pelirrojo frunce un poco el ceño, se sonroja y le mira de reojo.

— _N-Nothing... I... Think_.

—No te mientas a ti mismo —le sonríe, seductor. Irlanda aprieta los ojos y se gira a la calle.

—Ugh... ok. _Your bloody smile_. Podría darte un puñetazo y arrancarte todos perfectos dientes, por ejemplo.

—¿Lo ves?

— _Why are you here_? —pregunta sin mirarle.

—No te gustan las mujeres, sólo te gusta la idea de que te gusten. Las cosas que te atraen son puras ideas preconcebidas.

— _What_?! —se gira a mirarle —. ¿Y que tú digas que me gustan los hombres me hace gay?

—Yo no, tus argumentos.

—¿Como argumentos de las cosas que me gustan de las chicas pueden querer decir que las chicas no me gustan? Tú tienes la idea firme de que soy gay desde que me viste, ¿por qué no crees que puedan gustarme las mujeres?

—En realidad, creo que no te desagradan y seguro puedes disfrutar con una en la cama, pero creo que tiene más que ver con lo que crees que debería gustarte, que con lo que te gusta. Estoy seguro que no las entiendes y te sientes incómodo entre ellas... y hasta te resulta difícil hablarles.

El británico se revuelve en su lugar y aprieta los ojos, recordando más de una mala experiencia.

—Yo no creo que eso cambie si es con una mujer o con un hombre, ¿sabes? No tiene que ver con que esté incómodo con ellas... o no. Tiene que ver en sí con... conmigo. Soy un desastre y ya —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco mirando afuera otra vez.

Seychelles se encoge de hombros. El irlandés carraspea un poco llegando al tema que le... extraña más de todo esto.

—Ehm... ¿y yo te gusto por algo?

—No —tajante. Irlanda se gira a mirarle algo sonrojadito.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Me has retado.

—No te he retado a subirme a un _bloody_ taxi —protesta a ello, incomodándose más.

—Me parece que requieres esto.

Irlanda parpadea.

—Tienes sexo con una persona que no te gusta... sólo porque crees que lo requiero. A cambio de euros.

—Mmm... No, no exactamente.

—O sea, no eres así como un... ¿cómo se les dice a las putas en hombre? —sonríe un poco encontrando esto divertido.

—No, lo que hago es tener una noche interesante con un tipo extraño y ver en qué acaba esto.

—Yo creo que _France_ te ha dicho lo maravilloso que soy en la cama... y bueno, si todo sale mal puedo matarte mañana.

— _France_ NUNCA me ha hablado de ti —igual se ríe.

—Ugh! Pues NADIE me había hablado de ti a mí tampoco.

—Eso me queda claro... —el taxi se detiene.

Irlanda le pregunta al taxi cuanto es y propone dividirlo. Seychelles le dice que pague su parte de lo que le debe, a lo que el británico hace los ojos en blanco y paga todo, saliendo del taxi, pensando que no le vendría mal un poquito de alcohol.

—Ehm... bueno... —vacila un poco y se le acerca chocando hombro con hombro con suavidad.

— _What_?

— _Come on_ , vamos adentro que empiezo a hartarme de tanto misterio y tanta ñoñez con esto —le empuja de los hombros.

—¿Directamente al asunto?

—¿Directamente al bar? Un whiskey te relajaría más el culo...

—Ni pensaba pasar por el bar, pero si a eso te ayuda el whiskey...

—¡Y yo qué sé si a eso ayuda el _bloody_ whiskey!

—Tú lo has propuesto, quién si no lo iba a saber.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que no tengo IDEA de las cosas gays? ¡A saber si la leche afloja más el puto culo, sólo lo he dicho por decir algo! —¿leche Irlanda? ¡¿LECHE?!

—¿Sabes qué no lo afloja? Tus nervios. Pero a mí ya me gustan los culitos prietos —mano al culo.

—¡Oye! No es... ¡no! _Fuck_! —pega un SALTO.

—Tranquilo, no voy a violarte. ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?

—Mi cuarto... es... el... _wait_ , lo tengo aquí —rebusca la llave en su mochila sacando varios libros y el ipod y... cosas. Un montón.

—Cielos...

—Shush... tú debes traer cosas iguales en tu bolsa.

—Desde luego que no, no soy una mujer.

—¿Ahora me estás diciendo que soy una mujer? —ojos en blanco —. Cielos... me atrapaste.

—Mira todo lo que traes en el bolso. Me pregunto si tendrás un pintalabios por ahí que no has sacado.

—Sí, traigo pintalabios y ese de las pestañas...

—Deberías ponerte un poco.

—Ugh... ¿De verdad te gusta eso?

—Te quedaría bien a ti.

—De eso sí puedes irte olvidando desde YA, que no va a pasar —asegura encontrando la llave y sonriendo con ello —. Ala, dame mis cosas.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes—se encoge de hombros y el pelirrojo se ríe con ese razonamiento.

—Me arriesgaré esta vez —le plancha la tarjeta de llave contra el pecho —. Vamos.

—Va... le. Calma tus ansias, muchacho.

—¡No son ansias! Es... ¡Ah, _come on_ , tú has dicho que fuéramos directo! —se sonroja.

—Sólo, relájate un poco, esto no va de "cuanto antes acabe mejor".

El británico se rasca la cabeza porque sí está nervioso.

—Vale, vale, me relajo —levanta las manos.

—Bien —igual se dirige al ascensor.

—Ehm... ¿Tú traes condones?

—Extra grandes —tan orgulloso. Irlanda aprieta los ojos con eso.

—¿Sabes qué creo? Que la debes tener pequeña de tanto que la presumes.

—Enseguida la verás —aunque eso se lo ha dicho a propósito para que protestara, busca en su cartera uno para mostrárselo.

—Eso me... Temo. _BLOODY HELL_! Nunca pensé que nadie usara de... ¡Estos!

El africano se ríe de la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Creo que esto va a valer la pena sólo por fines... Didácticos —asegura demasiado sincero —. Una verga de ese tamaño no sirve con ningún chico.

—Desde luego que sirven y sirven mejor de lo que crees.

—Mmmm... —pica el botón del piso en el que está y se recarga en la pared del ascensor, sonríe un poco —. Ya veremos...

—¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

—¿La verdad? Tú extra grande en mi... Zona —mira hacia… la zona. Seychelles niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. El británico se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos —. Quizás podríamos empezar por... Que tú qué estás más habituado a eso...

El más alto se acerca y le hunde una mano en el pelo. Irlanda le deja hacer, poniéndose un poquito tenso.

— _You know_...

—Estás pensando demasiado —le acaricia con cuidado hasta echárselo un poco atrás. Irlanda sonríe un poco porque es verdad y no hay ni cómo negarlo.

— _I... Know_ —asiente y cierra los ojos, siguiendo la caricia.

Y el ascensor se detiene con el clásico ding, qué hace que Irlanda salte un poco y medio le empuje.

— _Shite_.

—Shhh... ¿Y si te prometo que si te duele, paro? —se va detrás.

—No sé si... No sé si el problema sea el dolor. Es decir, ¿quién demonios quiere que le duela?, pero... Creo que es un poco el concepto —admite.

—¿El concepto? —pregunta extrañado dirigiéndose al mueble bar.

—El concepto de acostarme con un tío —cierra la puerta y agradece que esto sea un hotel y las cosas estén medianamente recogidas.

—Te sorprenderás —le guiña un ojo y empieza a servir bebida en un par de vasos.

—Eso dices —sigue aún planchado contra la puerta cerrada.

Cuando acaba de poner las bebidas, se acerca y le tiende una. Irlanda traga saliva y toma el vaso. El africano le acaricia un poco con el dedo índice al dársela y sonríe. El pelirrojo quita la mano y hasta hace olitas su trago por la violencia al alejarse un poquito de la caricia.

—Si reaccionas así sólo con eso... —se ríe.

—Shh! ¡No es ESE tipo de reacción! —asegura sonrojadito, llevándose el vaso a la boca y creo que tomándoselo entero de un trago.

Seychelles se ríe más, dando solamente un traguito. Después de los dos tragos de alcohol decente, Irlanda suelta el aire.

— _Much better_...

—No bebas mucho más, no quiero que no se te levante y luego vengas con que es mi culpa.

—No se me va a no levantar con dos tragos.

—Vale, vale —se gira y mira alrededor.

—No se me va a levantar por tu culpa, que es distinto... —sonríe levemente bajando su mochila y poniéndola en la silla.

—Por lo menos no has dicho que no se te va a levantar con un tío... —añade a la vez. Irlanda se ríe.

—¡Lo dije! ¡Tarde pero lo dije! —se ríe.

—Creo que no vale —niega.

—¡Sí que vale! —unas pocas más de risas —, casi se me va, pero lo dije.

—Y aun así, aquí estamos —se acerca a ver alguno de los libros. Irlanda le mira y sonríe un poco, acercándose.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—No —vuelve a dejarlo donde estaba.

—Oh... Ugh. ¿Y la música?

— _Yes_ , como a todos. ¿Todos estos libros son tuyos o estaban aquí?

—Son míos, claro. ¿Qué te gusta de música?

—No lo sé, _rock_? ¿No son como un montón? Intuyo que no planeabas hacer nada más en todo el congreso.

—No, sí... Bueno. Leo bastante y bástate rápido, como suben chico... ¿Qué me has dicho hace rato? ¿Raro?

— _Yes_ , me siento como el chico apuesto y deportista típico de peli americana, con el tipo freak.

—De hecho es justamente así... Sólo que en general el tipo ese de tu película, el que haces tú, no es el gay intentando convencer al otro —sonríe un poco y levanta la mano como para tocarle de alguna forma. Se sonroja y arrepiente quitando la mano de ahí.

Él levanta la suya y se la toma. Irlanda se paraliza un poco pero se deja, sonriendo un poquito aún, aunque sonrojadito. Seychelles le mira a los ojos, sonríe y le acaricia con el pulgar en la muñeca.

El pelirrojo traga saliva pero el alcohol, aunque poco, ayuda a que no le quite la mano de golpe. Se sonroja un poco. El africano aprovecha para empujarle un poco y hacerle caer en la cama, subiéndosele encima.

—Y-Y ahora viene el momento e-en... ¡Oh! —empieza y se calla cuando ocurre este movimiento. Se ríe un poco, nerviosito, al tenerle encima.

— _What_? —sonríe y le pasa una mano por el pelo, acariciándole la cabeza.

—En realidad me impresiona haber conseguido a alguien tan guapo para acostarme... Gratis.

Seychelles se queda detenido un instante, sin esperarse eso, parpadeando.

—Es una pena que no seas chica porque me habrías volado del todo los sesos... —agrega el británico.

Seychelles se sonroja un poco, aun tomado por sorpresa. El de ojos verdes le pone una mano en el muslo, y se ríe suavemente porque está haciendo una cara de sorpresa que es bastante mona.

— _W-What_?

El africano sacude la cabeza y le besa, a lo que el británico se deja, cerrando los ojos y abrazándole. Seychelles profundiza un raaaato, porque además no lo hace mal, antes de empezar a desnudarle.

Irlanda le deja, pensando que el besa muy, muy bien y se le olvida que es un chico, abrazándole con ciertas ansias, desfajándole después de un rato e intentando quitarle la camisa. Más o menos lo que intenta Seychelles.

Y creo que es hasta que consigue quitarle todo que repentinamente se queda un poco... De... ¡Para, para!

— _Bloody hell!_

Seychelles tarda un poco en notar que le está deteniendo. El pelirrojo le está mirando sin ningún pudor a la zona en cuestión. El chico de África mira también y se sonroja un poco otra vez, algo incomodo.

Irlanda se humedece los labios y respira agitadamente.

—E-Es... Enorme de verdad —susurra directamente, sonrojándose más.

—Ehm... —tiene que cubrirse, con ambas manos.

—E-Eso no va a caber... —le pone una mano sobre las suyas.

—Cálmate y no te preocupes por eso.

—Si me preocupo es... A ver —intenta quitarle las manos de encima —. Es como de actor porno.

Seychelles se las quita, un poco nervioso por esto. Y es que Irlanda está... Feliz. Completamente. Y se mira la suya en comparación de la del africano y sí que se ve pequeñita. Empieza a pensar que... Es que... Mira que está contento y lo está pasando muy bien... Pero, pero... ¡Es que esto es un _bloody_ tronco!

—Cálmate, cálmate _please_ —pide el africano, nervioso.

Irlanda mira la puerta y se piensa que podría sólo largarse de ahí y... Ya. Irse y hacer su vida feliz hetero... Pero él era divertido. Aprieta los ojos y se inclina hacia el pegando frente con frente.

—No te haré daño, de verdad —le acaricia la cara.

El pelirrojo traga saliva y suelta el aire, acercándose a él un poco mas y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

—¿Seguro? —la voz le sale algo sofocada. Seychelles asiente.

—No tendría gracia entonces.

El irlandés toma aire profundamente y aprieta los ojos, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

—Voy a... Tocarte, ¿vale? —propone bajando la mano hasta ahí...

Seychelles aprieta los ojos pero no se opone. El británico tiembla un poquito y mueve la mano. Le mira a los ojos y se sonroja tres veces más, por cierto.

—¿Estás seguro de que puede gustarme lo que hagas con... eso?

— _Yes_ —responde firmemente.

—Estoy cagado de miedo —le confiesa riéndose de nervios y escondiéndose un poco en él —. Más miedo del que cualquier chica me ha hecho sentir nunca. Tú ganas... Vamos a intentarlo.

—Eso veo, relájate, seguro has cagado cosas más grandes sin desgarrarte nada —esa palabra, Seychelles.

— _Bloody fucking hell!_ —le da un golpecillo bastante fuerte en el pecho, riendo.

— _What?!_ ¡Anda ya! —sonríe un poco igual.

—Como me desgarres algo yo voy a sacarte los ojos.

El menor pone los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe. Irlanda le acaricia la espalda y el brazo y es él el que se le acerca por beso. La peor parte es que va a gustarle mucho y va a idiotizarse contigo y a echarte un poco de menos mañana en la mañana.

Y lo peor de todo es que esta escena merece un poco de descripción del A en B. Irlanda se muere de la vergüenza con la idea mientras creo que suelta un gritito ahogado e incrédulo.

No, es decir... Asumíamos que en el... Momento clave del A en B. Quizás le desmonte un brazo con lo fuerte que se sostiene de él... Y quizás apriete demasiado a A… Con B. Por no estar lo bastante relajado, se lo ha dicho MIL veces.

Puede que ir tras lo medio estrangula se lo tenga que recordarle una vez más y que con un poco de esfuerzo y unos besos, termine al fin relajándose. Seychelles se esforaráaaaaaaa. Entonces sí que le termina gustando más de lo que creía, súper espantado.

Seychelles (chica de nuevo) dice que SIEMPRE lo supo. Irlanda la mira siendo chica y la abraza con fuerza apretándole contra sí. Ella se asusta un poco sin esperarlo.

— _What?_

—Ahh... Sey, Sey, Sey, Sey. SEY. _I bloody love you... And YOUR BREASTS_!

—Ugh, _you psycho_! ¡Estás para que te encierren!

— _Yes, yes, yes!_ ¡Lo que sea, pero eres TÚ otra vez! _A GIRL_! ¡Me gustas más así!

—¡No te creo! —se ríe.

—Muchísimo más... —levanta una mano y se la pone en un pecho y se ríe como idiota, apretándoselo suavecito —. Mira qué bonita eres... ¡Y tan suavecitos tus pechos!

—¡Ah! ¡Qué guarro eres, sólo te gusto por eso!

Le acaricia un poco más el pecho con cuidado y sonríe de lado, separándose un poquito y mirándole a los ojos.

—Nah. Eres suave y delicada. Y me haces reír y confiar en ti y puedo ser raro y _freak_ contigo, aunque protestes... y te gusto... —sonríe y la abraza de nuevo —. Y eres niñaaaaaa.

—Qué idiota —ojos en blanco, pero sonríe.

—Eres más _bully_ como niña... —agrega yendo a meterle la mano a los calzones para cerciorarse de que no haya NADA raro ahí.

—Tú eres... menos... —no sabe cómo expresarlo porque lo que pasa es que estaba asustado y no quiere demostrar que estaba un poco preocupada, a ver qué se va a pensar.

—¿Menos qué? —detiene la mano.

—Menos... fuerte —pica. Irlanda se ríe.

—Eso te parece porque así eres una escuálida y bonita debilucha y por contraste te parezco menos fuerte —le mete la mano al calzón directo y puede que un dedo no sólo al calzón sino a... ahí.

Ella da un respingo pero no se quita.

—Ahhh... —sonríe encantado y le da un besito en los labios —. Tú eres mucho, mucho más mona así. Te prefiero.

—Tú no —igual hace para besarle más.

El chico se ríe, dejándola tan contento ahora, moviendo los dedos como ella le ha enseñado que haga y creo que podemos dejarlos solos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	9. Alemania

**Alemania**

Pasara lo que pasara, Alemania SIEMPRE preparaba la cena de los viernes en la noche. Era un poco una tradición y otro poco una manera de obligarse a volver a casa más temprano que el resto de los días de la semana. Todos lo sabían en la oficina y nadie se atrevía a intentar impedir que esto ocurriera, así estallara una guerra, todos trabajaban silenciosa y proactivamente para que ella pudiera llegar a casa el viernes, a tiempo, para preparar algo.

Así que el resto de habitantes de la casa usaba eso como excusa para tener la tarde libre... no que no tuvieran otras tardes libres a la semana, pero esa tarde era LA TARDE libre. En la que Veneciano iba a comprar ropa nueva, Prusia se la pasaba jugando a videojuegos en el salón o de paseo con Hungría. Y Austria simplemente existía en algún lugar como cualquier otro día, pero más relajado. Hasta juntarse todos para cenar.

La única diferencia hoy con el resto de los infinitos viernes era que Alemania estaba teniendo un mal día... uno de esos días en que ella se había levantado de especial buen humor convencida de que sería un buen día... y no había hecho más que salir de la cama que se había golpeado el dedo meñique del pie contra la puerta del baño, se había manchado la blusa negra con pasta de dientes, la secadora de pelo había hecho un pequeño corto circuito... uno de ESOS hermosos días que todos solemos tener de vez en cuando.

Así que por supuesto, después de una eterna lista de pequeños infortunios a lo largo del día, cuando había llegado al fin a la salchichonería de su confianza a comprar bratwurst y hacer la deliciosa receta de brats a la cerveza que llevaba saboreando desde el sábado de la semana pasada que la había leído... la señora le explicó con mucho pesar que todo el lote de salchichas había sido comprado esta semana justamente por un ruso (tenía que ser...) que estaba intentando probar una receta de bratwurst que había visto en internet el sábado anterior.

Si tan sólo hubiera ido el día anterior... si tan sólo no estuviera siendo un día de mierda. Bufando un poco y de mal humor había tenido que ir a la otra salchichonería y, desde luego, eso hacía que llegara a casa minutos más tarde de lo que pretendía llegar.

De este modo, Alemania llegaba a casa... y veía rodar sus naranjas naranjas por toda la escalera del garaje, puesto que se le había desfundado la bolsa de papel que había tenido que comprar... porque se le había olvidado su bolsa del mandado. ¡Naranjas, naranjas!

— _Deutshcland_? No hagas escándalo —la riña de Austria golpeando la puerta del garaje, que sólo pasaba por ahí. Ni se detiene a abrir la puerta.

—Ah, los _verdammt_ placeres de la vida en comunidad... —sisea entre dientes abriendo la puerta con muchos trabajos para detener todo lo que trae en las manos, sin siquiera intentar pedirle a Austria que le ayude a hacerlo.

Si tan sólo hubiera dado dos vueltas del garaje a la cocina... las hubiera dado de haber llegado a tiempo...

— _Hallo_? —grita para ver si hay algún alma caritativa que pueda pasarle un poco de suerte el día de hoy, que bien que la necesita, bajando un poco las bolsas a la mesita de al lado de la puerta para conseguir bajar su bolsa, y el portafolios... y notar a la vez que trae una carrera en las medias...

Silencio absoluto...

— _Danke_ por saludarme, _Österreich_... que sí que te oí y SÉ que me oíste —protesta cargando de nuevo sus bolsas y yendo hacia la cocina... notando que Veneciano cocinó ALGO en ALGÚN momento del día y, cosa hermosa, no recogió la cocina de acuerdo a sus estándares.

Y aun así va a tardar un raaaaato en ir ahí. Tiene la tentación de beberse una cerveza, pero opta por mejor simplemente enfocarse en lo urgente, mirando su reloj y agobiándose porque... es tardísimo. Aunque la receta indica que esto no debe tardar más de una hora en prepararse, pero bueno, para el día que estaba teniendo probablemente tardara el triple de lo apropiado.

El TOC le impide dejar las naranjas en paz... así que una vez que vuelve con ellas (una maldita se había metido debajo del coche del austriaco... y ha tenido que arrastrarse un poco por los suelos, perdiendo todo el estilo, para conseguir sacarla) trata de alcanzar el estado más zen posible... poniendo a hervir las brats en la cerveza y... yendo a la sala a poner a Bach en el estéreo.

Bach le organizaría las ideas... y mejoraría el día. Estaba segura de ello. ¡Siempre lo hacía! Y ahí es que se encuentra a Austria.

—Ah... _Österreich_! —le mira y...

—¿Qué estabas trasteando? ¿No tenías que hacer hoy la cena?

La alemana hace una suave reverencia de saludo de lo menos pomposa (Suiza siempre ha diferido en esto), pero absolutamente inevitable, aprendida, tatuada en sus huesos y completamente practicada desde que aprendió a caminar.

— _Guten tag_ —saluda de todos modos.

— _Nein_ , no trasteaba nada... se me han caído las naranjas en la escalera, porque se ha roto la bolsa, porque he tenido un pésimo día, en resumen... y sí, estoy preparando la cena —resume acercándose al sistema de sonido.

—¿Qué vas a poner? —pregunta sin mirarle casi.

—Bach. Mal día, de verdad... —explica como si eso aclarara todo —. Todo lo que ha podido salir mal, ha salido. ¿Sabes dónde está _Italien_?

—Comprando quien sabe qué. Sáltate las tres primeras, no me gusta el viento metal.

Alemania le fulmina de reojo porque a ella sí que le gusta... pero suspira y ahí va a poner la cuarta.

—¿Tú cómo estás? _Schweiz_?

—Bien, bien —gesto desinteresado con la mano.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Voy a la cocina que hoy podría quemárseme el agua sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo... —murmura estirando la espalda y mirándole.

Se relaja un poquito con la música de fondo, aunque lo que espera ver al mirar al austriaco es si le parece que todo está sonando apropiadamente o hay alguna nota extraña que no debería de sonar de alguna manera específica... no sería la primera vez.

—Un café, _bitte_.

—¿Me acompañas en la cocina? —hace un gesto con la cabeza.

El mayor hace un claro gesto de desagrado pero se levaaaaaanta.

Alemania hace un suave gesto de cabeza como agradecimiento, pasándose una mano por el corto pelo, entrando a la cocina delante de él. Y tiene que correr a la estufa porque claro, claro, CLARO... la estúpida cerveza se está cayendo de la olla y haciendo pshhhtttttt. Cosa que, a estas alturas, a ella ya no le asombra, por vida suya.

—Ya veo que lo tienes todo controlado. ¿Vas a hacer _strudel_?

—Strudel? _Nein_... y no creo que debiera hacerlo, sinceramente. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —pregunta con cierta mala intención sabiendo perfectamente que el austriaco NO va a querer porque NUNCA quiere hacer _Strudel_ , aunque a él le salga mejor.

—Mmm... _nein, danke_ —se sienta en la mesa de la cocina a esperar que ella le sirva el café.

—Eso mismo imaginé... como siempre —asegura haciendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo un poco las salchichas dentro de la olla volviendo a ver el reloj para ver cuánto les falta, antes de acercarse a la cafetera y abrir una puertecita para sacar la taza del café —. Compré el postre, porque hoy se me hizo tarde.

—¿Qué compraste?

—Un _panetone_ que estaba de oferta —Veneciano va a matarte.

—¿De oferta? —levanta una ceja porque está a favor del ahorro, desde luego, pero suelen estar secos y saber mal.

—Tomé lo que pude, porque Frau Melzer no tenía Brats, tuve que ir a la otra salchichonería.

—Hubieras comprado de Frankfurt o las sajonas.

— _Nein_ , la receta era con Brats —necia —. Y no quieres que te diga todo lo que me ha salido mal hoy... me ha dolido el dedo meñique del pie desde la mañana. Ni siquiera me lo he visto pero creo que he de tenerlo morado —se sienta al lado del austriaco y se quita el zapato de tacón bajo.

El de anteojos se inclina un poco para mirárselo también. Y es que... las medias hacen que no se vea realmente bien qué es lo que ocurre así que... se levanta un poco la falda con bastante menos pudor del necesario...

Austria levanta las cejas y ahí va la media para abajo, que al menos es de las que se sostienen con un resorte en el muslo.

— _Deutschland_! —la riñe Austria apretando los ojos.

— _Was_? Sólo... —se sonroja un poco —, estoy viéndome el dedo del pie, ¿vale?

—¡No te desnudes en la cocina!

— _Was_?! —protesta porque no se estaba desnudando. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—A ver, trae el pie.

— _Danke_ —murmura levantándolo hacia él con cierta suavidad.

Lo toma, con las manos frías apoyándolo sobre su rodilla y a la alemana le da un escalofrío… por las manos frías, digo. Alemania, se te ve el plumero. Austria suspira y se lo masajea un poco.

—No tienes nada.

—¿De verdad? —es que no se lo cree... ¡con lo que le ha dolido hoy! Aun así cierra los ojos agradeciendo un poquito el masaje a pesar de las manos frías —. Menos mal, no pensé que roto pero si al menos hinchado. Me pondré botas bajas mañana y ya está.

Como a "a pesar de" si los dedos fríos son más agradables. ¡O sea es que le han dado un escalofrío!

—¡Ahh! —suelta la chica unos instantes más tarde echando la cabeza atrás... y sonrojándose un poco al notar su propio gemidito placentero.

—A ver... ¿te duele si hago así? —lo mueve para ver si lo tiene roto, porque sabe que es una bestia y no la dama delicada que siempre le machacó con que tenía que ser... y se queda un poco congelado con el sonido que BIEN que ha oído perfectamente

Alemania traga saliva y vacila en si quitarle la pierna de encima o no... carraspea suavemente.

—D-Dolerme... ehm... a-a ver o-otra vez...

Austria se humedece los labios un poco incómodo de hacerle de nuevo y sacarle otro... gemido. Aun así lo hace un poquito más suavemente esta vez, fingiendo que no ha pasado.

—E-Es... b-bueno... es que aprietas en la planta con el pulgar cua-cuando haces eso.

— _Was_? —lo hace otra vez, ahora solo el pulgar.

Y el gemidito se le escapa... incluso se lleva una mano a la boca para callarse a sí misma, porque es tremendamente placentero.

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí te duele?—aprieta otra vez más fuerte y más rato. No te hagas el idiota, Austria, que bien que sabes que eso no es dolor.

Es que tiene que tomar aire y... tragar saliva a la vez para impedir que le salga OTRO sonido de esos... ¡Pero tiene un buen escalofrío y se sonroja más sin tener IDEA de qué coño le está haciendo Austria en el maldito PIE!

—Hum... —susurra él un poco nervioso, pero es lo bastante cínico para no parar. Ni idea teníamos que Alemania tenía un punto erógeno en la planta del pie.

— _W-Was_... ? —sisea suavecito y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Créanme, ella... tampoco. Y Austria que tiene fuerza y precisión matemática con los dedos...

— _Deutschland_? —insiste.

— _W-Was_? —es que se le van a quemar las salchichas.

—¿Te duele o no? —insiste, cuadrado.

Y todavía se pregunta a sí misma si esto es como... Dolor de esos dulces y agradables... Pero maldita sea con los dedos maravillosos de Austria. Así que de todos modos sigue masajeándola un poco, en silencio, porque no parece estar gritando como si lo tuviera roto.

— _N-Nein_ , dolor _nein_...

—¿Entonces?

—E-Es... A-Algo... Raro.

—Raro. A ver, avísame cuando lo sientas —empieza a mover el pulgar leeeeentamente aumentando poco a poco la presión.

Otro gemido implacable y fueeeeerte que paraliza a Austria obligándolo a quedarse presionando justo en ese punto.

No nos extraña ni siquiera un poco. Alemania termina (con renuencia) intentando tirar un poco de su pie, completamente descompuesta sobre la silla, y creo que hasta se ha despeinado, nadie sabe cómo.

Austria la suelta y carraspea un poco. Alemania respira con dificultad así como si Austria se la hubiera tirado ahí mismo a la mitad de la cocina, ¡sin saber cómo es que pasó eso!

—Esto ha sido... irregular —valora, levantándose yendo a servirse él mismo el café de lo descolocado que está.

— _Verdammt_ —se pasa una mano por la cara. Él se lo toma estando aun en la encimera, de espaldas a ella. Bastante sonrojado —. ¡¿E-Exactamente qué... qué te pasa?! —protesta.

—¿A mí?

— _J-Ja_! Tú hiciste... ¡no sé qué es lo que hiciste!

—Sólo estaba viendo si te dolía el pie. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? —la riñe girándose hacia ella.

—¡Tú es-estabas... haciendo... cosas!

—No hacía nada más que tocarte un PIE —se defiende. Ella se sonroja y traga saliva.

—¡De una manera muy... rara!

—Ni siquiera me has detenido —la acusa.

—V-voy a... ir al baño. Tú te encargas de las salchichas —protesta girándose hacia allá, a punto de la combustión del sonrojo.

—Sólo apaga el fuego —responde en una terrible elección de palabras como si fuera un juego burlón.

—¡Apágalo tú! —replica en combinación, miren que torpecitos los dos.

—No son mis salchichas —¿en serio, Austria?

— _Österreich_!

— _Was_?

—¡Apaga las _verdammt_ salchichas!

—¡No es como que yo las tenga encendidas!

La chica asoma otra vez la cabeza a la cocina... y le mira la ZONA en cuestión. Él se sonroja y se gira un poco, al notarlo para cubrirse. Nunca lo sabrás Alemania. Malditas chaquetas grandes. Alemania aprieta los ojos y se oye a Veneciano entrando y saludando.

Y hay una ventaja de ser chica. Bueeeeeno... O sea, al menos aparente...

Alemania tiene dos infartos juntos y... buff... hace eso que sabe hacer muy bien que es poner cara de póker.

— _Ciaoooo_ ~ —canta Veneciano de buen humor dejando las llaves en el cestito de la puerta y arreglándose un poco el pelo en el espejo, aun cargado con un montón de bolsas de plástico.

— _Hallo_ —saluda escueta recargada en la puerta del baño, sonrojadita y a la vez aliviada de que Veneciano haya llegado ya. Pensando que sí que se ve muy guapo... y... que ha gastado un montonal de las tarjetas.

—Ah, _la_ _mia ragazza_ —le sonríe dejando las bolsas en el suelo y se acerca a ella.

No le detiene y, en realidad, se sonroja más... como siempre se sonroja cuando Italia la llama así, pensando secretamente en cómo es posible haberse conseguido un chico tan guapo y tan... italiano.

— _I-Italien_.

La besa, así saludan los italianos, en un beso apasionado. Poniéndose un poco de puntillas para alcanzar. Bien, lo que faltaba. Un beso italiano. Alemania le besa de manera especialmente apasionada y ansiosa de vuelta, abrazándole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia sí.

Veneciano levanta las cejas devolviéndole el beso y como... es un hombre no nota la pasión como algo malo, si no que lo atañe a que ella lo ha extrañado. Y sí que lo ha extrañado, ahora mismo se concentra únicamente en lo bien que besa SU italiano, y en que gracias a dios no llegó unos quince minutos antes.

¡Quince! ¡Qué cínica! Di mejor dos. Austria les espía desde la puerta de la cocina... o más bien, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. ESCUCHANDO. Debe ser Veneciano el primero en separarse, cosa RARA.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla.

— _J-Ja_... he tenido un mal día —responde con la respiración incluso agitadita, parada en un solo pie porque el otro está descalzo.

—Oh... yo te cuido —beso rápido en los labios—. Deja me ducho y me visto para bajar a cenar y verás como todo se te olvida —le sonríe.

—Y si... ¿Y si mejor me ayudas con la cena? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza y mirándole intensamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? —huele el ambiente a ver si algo se ha quemado.

—Se me hizo tarde... todo me salió mal hoy, y... compré _panetone_ —así de bien informa Alemania a veces —. Estaba haciendo Brats pero no he hecho aún la salsa...

—Aaaah, bueno, no pasa nadaaa —que se te hizo tarde, ya ves el drama para alguien que lleva un reloj y puede usarlo por semanas sin pila o que dando la hora mal porque sólo lo lleva como complemento, no para saber la hora.

— _Nein_ , sí pasa... me pegué en el pie además —se sonroja con esto último del pie al recordar a Austria haciendo... algo con su pie, incomprensible y extraño... carraspea.

—Oh —le mira los pies, no sé qué esperando. Pensando encontrarse uno amputado o algo parecido. Le encuentra una media sí y una no, y un zapato sí y uno no. La cosa es que Alemania no suele ser chillona...

—Ehm... ve a bañarte, _Italien_ —nerviosa. El chico parpadea porque no parece haber... sangre ni nada semejante —. Sólo es un golpe, me ha dolido un poco a lo largo del día —asegura sintiéndose algo idiota de haber dejado incluso que Austria le... sobara. Cielos.

—Hum. Bueno, luego le echamos un vistazo, si quieres.

Alemania traga saliva y asiente.

—No tardes, _bitte_.

—Bien —otro beso rápido y sonríe. Ella vacila.

—Quizás debiera cambiarme también.

—Ah, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? —sonríe más pícaro. La sajona abre la boca con esto.

— _N-Nein_... Si nos bañamos los dos no bajaremos a cenar nunca —se sonroja.

—¿Y? —sonríe y le acaricia la cara otra vez.

—¿Y... todos los demás?

—Están hechas las salchichas, ¿no? Que abran un pan y las metan dentro, no es tan difícil.

—Pero la salsa... —la cuadrada, aunque... sí que quiere ir con Italia, pero quiere que sea él el que le convenza.

—Hay kétchup en la nevera, Germania, _mamma mia_.

—Yo hago siempre la cena... y estamos aquí en la cena... ¿crees que hoy podamos no estar?

—¿Y si te prometo que vamos rápido? —no deberías hacer promesas que no planeas cumplir, italiano manipulador. La alemana le mira a los ojos... porque mentiría si dijera que no le conoce, aún así relaja un poco el ceño.

—¿Lo prometes de verdad? —ya, como si no supieras que es un cínico.

—Claaaaaro —fíate de una vocal alargada. La chica levanta una ceja... y da un pasito —. Y... —se empieza a quitar la corbata andando hacia atrás—. Tengo un jabón nuevo.

Ella carraspea un poco, y le pone la mano encima de la que desanuda la corbata para intentar que se suelte y hacerlo ella. Se sonroja un poco, aunque estos movimientos los tiene bien entrenados y le conoce bien, esa sonrisa y... mmm... jabón nuevo.

—¿Otro jabón? No lo habrás comprado ahora, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Huele a cerveza... —la deja hacer, yendo a tomar las bolsas.

—Son las salchichas... —explica sin poderse pensar que pueda alguien tener un jabón de cerveza.

—El jabón, _amore_ —aclara riendo.

—¿Jabón de cerveza? —levanta las cejas y se acerca pensando que no podría haber un aroma más masculino... y agradable—. Tú nunca hueles a cerveza.

Él sonríe y... se encoge de hombros.

—Es para no tentarte tanto.

—Aunque no me molestaría que olieras a cerveza —se acerca a olerlo un poco y se sonroja con eso —. _Italien_...

— _Che cosa_?

—Ya me tientas lo bastante —asegura.

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonríe. Ella se sonroja un poco más y le mira la corbata, quitándosela de un suave y preciso tirón.

—Ehm... y... ¿qué más compraste? —caaaambio de tema.

—Ropa y... cosas —prefiere no contárselo.

—¿Algo demasiado caro?

—Nah, nah... —gesto de desinterés. La rubia le mira sin creerle demasiado.

—No necesitas más ropa... —medio riñe y le detiene del brazo antes de que pueda tropezarse con la escalera por seguir tonteando y andando de espaldas.

— _Germaniaaaa_ —lloriquea.

—Pues es verdad, ya ni cabe mi ropa —sonríe de lado leeeeevemente.

— _Italien_ —sale Austria de la cocina. Alemania pega un saltito así como si ahora Austria le hubiera atrapado.

—Ah... Mi-Mira quién llegó.

Veneciano se gira a mirar a Austria, que se acerca a ellos casi sin mirar a la alemana, esta carraspea un poco y medio se acerca a Veneciano.

—Creo que habría que llevar a _Deutschland_ al médico —suelta el austriaco.

— _Was_?

—Esto del pie... me preocupa.

Veneciano mira a Alemania de reojo y ella se sonroja.

— _Nein, Nein_... No es nada.

—Hace unas cosas... extrañas.

— _Che cosa_?

— _N-Nein_!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Veneciano mirándola.

—Porque... me... duele, eso es

—Por eso digo que hay que ir al doctor —insiste, Austria.

— _Ja_... ehm... bueno, quizás no sea necesario.

—A lo mejor si _Svizzera_ se lo mira —propone Veneciano, inocente—. ¿Por qué no le dices que venga a cenar?

Austria el cínico carraspea con esa idea, no del todo seguro. Alemania aprieta los ojos porque bastante es que Austria le haya hecho... eso...

—No es realmente dolor, es una... cosa.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Veneciano sin entender.

—Mira, ven —decide Austria que mejor mostrarle a Veneciano—. _Deutschland_ , túmbate en el sofá con los pies desnudos —ordena.

— _W-Was_?! No voy a tumbarme en... —le fulmina sin creer que esté haciendo eso CON VENECIANO.

—¿Por qué no? —protesta Veneciano.

—Porque... —bufa un poco porque no encuentra una maldita razón. Se sienta en el sillón aún fulminando a Austria, que la mira con cierta sonrisita de lado y hace un gesto para indicarle que levante los pies —. Esto es de lo más impropio... —protesta subiendo los pies igual.

—¿Qué tiene de impropio? —pregunta Veneciano que se acerca a sus pies. Austria mira a la alemana, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuando me has visto ventilar aquí los pies...?

—Pues te has golpeado —discute el italiano. Alemania bufa incrédulo y aprieta los ojos.

—Veneciano... tómale los pies y masajéaselos, en la planta, con el pulgar. Presiónalos con la fuerza de un La en el Stradivarius —pide el austriaco sin mirar al italiano, mirando a Alemania a la cara.

Alemania abre la boca INCRÉDULA.

— _Nein_... —dobla las piernas y pone las plantas sobre el sillón... Seguramente le enseña el calzón al italiano, le da igual.

—¿Eh? —Veneciano parpadea con una petición tan rara y específica y más aun con la reacción de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Austria mira a Alemania por encima de las gafas.

Alemania traga saliva porque... es que además no puede decir nada al respecto, y eso es... es... ¡es ENFERMO del austriaco! ¡Eso es!

—Me... dan cosquillas.

—¿Por qué le estabas haciendo eso en los pies? —pregunta Veneciano un poco extrañado, inclinando la cabeza.

Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquiiiiiito, girándose al italiano. Alemania se lleva las manos a la cara odiándoles a los DOS.

—Estaba intentando ver si tenía algo roto —explica el muy cínico, cuando la puerta suena... y entra Prusia con Hungría.

—¿Y quieres que vea que tiene cosquillas? —pregunta Veneciano sin entender muy bien.

—Justo lo necesario para que el circo sea más grande... —protesta Alemania.

— _Heil_! ¡El _awesome_ yo viene a salvaros el día! —saluda Prusia entrando.

— _Mein gott in himmel_ —protesta la rubia.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunta el recién llegado acercándose a ellos al encontrarles a todos en la sala.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta a la vez Hungría, asomándose desde detrás de Prusia.

—Creemos que Germania tiene un hueso roto en un pie —explica Veneciano a ambos.

—Ohh... ¿ya lo vio Svájc? —pregunta Hungría sonriéndole un poco a Austria como saludo.

— _Nein_ , no creo tener nada roto, pasé todo el día así... además dudo que los huesos rotos...

—Nein... aunque podría llamarle para que viniera a ver, Veneciano ya me lo ha sugerido —Austria se humedece los labios y mira a Alemania sonriendo de lado.

—Naaaah, no hace falta, yo sé mirarlo. A ver, West, trae los pies —pide Prusia, tan seguro.

Hungría medio entrecierra los ojos porque ALGO de Austria... pero no es capaz de decir qué.

— _Nein, nein_... ¡sólo tengo un poco inflamado un dedo!

—Dice que le da cosquillas —explica Veneciano a Prusia.

—¡Qué tontería! —suelta Prusia.

— _I-Italien_ mejor —protesta Alemania sin la más mínima intención de levantar las plantas del sillón —. Si alguien va a revisarme que sea él.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo la mar de bien! —protesta Prusia.

—Creo que vas a tener que sujetarla inmovilizada, _Preussen_ , si sigue tan reticente... —propone Austria.

—Tú eres un bestia... _was_?! —se levanta un poco y mira a Austria SIN PODERLO CREER.

El austriaco sonríe de lado. Y este es tu castigo por... mirar antes, creo. Y por no avisarle de lo que estaba pasando o algo así. O tal vez sólo es maligno por diversión.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco!?

—¿Yo? —tan inocente que suena eso.

— _Ja_!

—¿Qué es lo que te parece una locura de todo esto exactamente? —levanta una ceja.

—Nada. _Italien_ —le llama y este la mira —. Revisa tú lo que tengo en el dedo, _bitte_ —pide sonrojada.

—Vale —asiente y le sonríe un poco yendo a los pies de nuevo, haciendo un gesto para que se los tienda.

—Ves como no hay que sostenerla, señorito —sonríe Prusia.

Alemania traga saliva y estira uno de los pies... el que tiene la media, pensando que quizás no pase lo mismo en este pie... también. Olvidándose del asunto de que el golpe, claro, es en el otro pie.

Y de todos modos ahí va la mano de Veneciano bajo su falda a soltar la media. A pesar del escalofrío que le da... le deja, porque es Veneciano y el puede hacer lo que quiera. Se la baja por la pierna acariciándola un poco y levanta las cejas un par de veces con complicidad porque le gusta hacer esto.

Ella se sonroja un poco porque están todos ahí, pero... es Italia. Odia a Austria porque deberían estar haciendo esto mismo en su cama, A SOLAS.

—Uuuuh! —grita un poco Hungría que, aunque no se mete mucho con Alemania... bueeeeh.

Prusia se ríe maligno con eso y Alemania mueve un poco la pierna para volver a doblarla, sonrojándose del todo otra vez, porque... ¡joder!

—¡Aaah! —protesta Italia.

— _Preussen_! _Ungarn_! —protesta Alemania —. ¡¿Por qué no van a la cocina o a... donde sea!?

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunta Austria, malignamente para acabar de hacerla.

—Ugh! _Nein_!

—Pero tu pie... —protesta Prusia un poco preocupado.

La alemana estira la pierna otra vez hacia Italia pensando que como el italiano le toque... enfrente de todos... va a morirse.

—Vale, ya, acaben de una vez —protesta porque suele ser bastante impaciente con estas cosas. Así que Veneciano le toma el pie de nuevo y le acaricia un poco el tobillo para que se calme.

—¿Qué prisa tienes ahora? —pregunta Austria.

—¡Todo el público que hay! —protesta calmándose un poco porque Italia... y su tacto. Italia la calma.

—Pero no entiendo qué ocurre que no se deja revisar el pie... eso es raro —pregunta Hungría extrañada de que la siempre práctica Alemania no quiera hacer lo más práctico.

— _Preussen_ , _Ungarn_ , podéis ir a la cocina, hay que acabar de preparar la cena—concede Austria bajándole un poco la malignidad.

—¡Oh! —suelta Hungría algo decepcionada.

—¡Yo no voy a ir a eso sin saber si West tiene algo roto! —protesta Prusia frunciendo el ceño y cuando Veneciano toma entre sus manos el pie de Alemania... suena el timbre de la puerta.

— _Bitte_ , que no sea _Russland, bitte_ , que no sea _Russland_... —sisea Alemania entre dientes, tensa como una tabla. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco y se va a abrir...

— _Ave_! —se oye el saludo y las risas.

—Ahhhh! —Alemania casi se cae del sillón.

Roma saluda con besos a Prusia antes de entrar a la sala.

—¡Ah! Creo que no te dije que invité a _il mio nonno_ y a tu padre a cenar—comenta de repente Veneciano a Alemania con el pie entre sus manos, sin hacer nada aun.

— _W-Was_?! Pero... ¡No hay suficientes Brats!

—No pasa nada, ya apañaremos algo —sonríe y decide empezar a probar con el pie antes de que le riña de nuevo mientras los otros dos entran.

—¿Qué hacéis? —pregunta Roma sonriendo, acercándose a saludarles.

—Nada —responde Alemania TENSÁNDOSE como si Italia pudiera MATARLE al tocarle el pie.

—Mirábamos si West tenía algo roto en el pie —explica Prusia y eso hace que Veneciano recuerde que debe mover los dedos, masajeándola normalmente.

Alemania vacila un poco y se sonroja aunque esto no parece ser tan... terrible. De hecho parece ser bastante normal. Un masaje... en el pie.

— _Italien_ —pide Austria y Veneciano le mira, recordando que le ha dicho que hiciera algo... presionar con el pulgar en la planta. Lo hace.

Y ahí va, de golpe esa sensación tan clara a su espina dorsal, acompañada con un gemido completamente ahogado. Germania, que había pasado directamente al baño sin saludarles, entra a la sala justo en el momento del gemido. Parpadea al ver además a todos alrededor del sofá.

Roma levanta las cejas teniendo muy claro a lo que suena eso habiendo oído unos cuantos de su padre, la mira a la cara. Veneciano parpadea un poco sin poderse creer del todo...

Alemania intenta quitarle el pie a Veneciano de la mano, sonrojadísima. Austria da un paso atrás y desaparece entre las sombras cual villano, sonriendo malignamente sin más revuelo. Pero el italiano tiene que probarlo de nuevo una vez más para estar seguro antes de soltarla.

Alemania traga saliva y hasta el mismo Germania se sonroja un poco con el sonido.

—¿Qué le hacen a _Deutschland_? —pregunta en protesta.

—¡Nada! —Veneciano la suelta, un poco sonrojado.

Alemania recoge las piernas y se sienta, pensando en veinte maneras distintas de matar a Austria. Buena forma de relajarte... Alemania. Roma sonríe y se acerca a su niño a saludarlo.

Alemania NO ENTIENDE directamente cómo es que... pasa eso con sus pies. Debe estar enferma o algo así. Quizás debería revisarse las hormonas o algo así... No estaría embarazada o algo extraño, ¿verdad? Sabía que las mujeres embarazadas luego estaban especialmente sensibles con algunas cosas... aunque había tenido el periodo hacia poco... pero qué otra cosa podía ser.

—¿Entonces no está roto? —Prusia, que no ha entendido un pimiento, se sienta a su lado directo a ver él.

—¿Roto qué? —pregunta Alemania que se ha olvidado hasta del golpe.

—¡Pues tu pie!

— _Nein, nein_ , no está roto —le empuja un poco para que no le toque porque sólo le falta que se lo toque Prusia y le cause una de estas... ¡cosas!

—Anda, déjame ver, no me empujes.

—¡Sí te empujo, no vas a ver nada! —y es que aun cuando es grandota, su empujón no hace demasiada cosa contra su hermano.

Él es que... la empuja de vuelta para saber porqué no le deja, luchando para capturarle un pie. Y a pesar de la fuerza que tiene la alemana, porque sí que tiene... no le basta para impedírselo.

— _Preussen_! ¡Traigo falda!

—¡Y a mí qué! —chilla intentando aun.

—Pues no se me da la gana enseñarte los calzones —es que pelea y, un instante más tarde, nota a Prusia con su pie en la mano.

—Ni que quisiera vértelos.

Alemania BUFA, aunque piensa que Prusia no va a apretarle correctamente... se pone nerviosa igual, pero ya le conoce y pelear con él... Cuando Roma suelta a Veneciano y este nota lo que hace Prusia, suelta a su abuelo en un revuelo tomando a Alemania de la mano se la lleva escaleras arriba.

—Anda pues... revisa me el p... —Veneciano la interrumpe y se queda con la palabra a medias.

Prusia se queda sosteniendo el aire de hecho.

Alemania agradece a Veneciano que haya tirado de él, sinceramente, y la haya rescatado del berenjenal… aunque aún le da vergüenza lo que pasa. Pues espera que le vaya a dar más cuando Veneciano pruebe hasta el extremo qué pasa, cómo y hasta qué punto.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooo! Así funciona, Austria dice que de nada.

¡Pero Alemania quería convivir con Veneciano no que le apretara los piessss!

Para que le riña por comprar ropa. ¡Será buena!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	10. Britania

**Britania**

Roma duerme con un brazo rodeándole por los hombros y roncando como si fuera una ballena buscando aparearse. Tenían que hacer una referencia sexual… Pues... Zzzz. Duermen y duermen hasta que de golpe salta el despertador de Britania.

Y todo había sido un sueño #ARomaLeDaUnPocoDeMiedoEstaHistoriaTambién. No nos extraña.

Britania refunfuña y se estira a apagar el despertador, dándole a Roma un codazo torpe en la cabeza sin querer. Por si no se había despertado aun con el ruido infernal. Suelta alguna palabrota, con los ojos cerrados.

— _Bloody hell_... —protesta el pelirrojo también teniendo que dar dos o tres trastadas contra el despertador antes de conseguir callarlo.

Roma se queda paralizado con esa voz gruesa. Britania carraspea notando la voz grave también poniéndose boca arriba al lado del romano.

— _A-Ave_?

—¿Eh? —bosteza.

Roma, mucho más despierto de golpe, por que sí está pensando que es Escocia se gira para verle a la cara.

— _Scoti_? —y la verdad es que piensa en cuanto bebió ayer y en que lo va a matar en cuanto note quién es y donde están, así que está visiblemente tenso y a punto de defensiva.

— _What_? —el pelirrojo se tensa también pensando que Escocia estará por ahí en algún sitio. Se incorpora un poco recargándose en un codo y buscando cubrirse el pecho con más cobijas.

—No he... no sé... no sé qué ha pasado...

Britania carraspea otra vez porque vuelve a sonar extraña. Empieza a notar que no sólo suena extraña sino se siente extraña.

—¿Has dicho _Scoti_? —carraspeo, mano a la garganta —. ¿Qué pasa con mi voz?

—No sé cómo has acabado en mi cama, no recuerdo que ayer... nada —se echa para atrás.

—Cómo he terminado yo... _What_? _Rome_! —protesta sonrojándose porque además parece estar hablando en serio. Le mira y se pasa una mano por el pelo... Se queda paralizado.

—Lo siento, lo siento. M-Me voy y te... te dejo vestirte tranquilo —se levanta de la cama de manera práctica, sin ni mirarle —. Si... si quieres desayunar ve a la cocina. Hay... té y eso. Lo que quieras.

— _What the bloody hell_! —protesta otra vez sin entender que mierda está pasando. Carraspea y se levanta también y se mete un mareo que se pregunta él también que tanto ha bebido anoche.

El romano no puede evitar mirarle de reojo con curiosidad, porque no le ha visto nunca de tan mayor ni tanto tiempo seguido, recogiendo ropa del suelo para vestirse antes de irse.

Y al levantarse y tirar de la sábana de la cama nota que hay cosas raras... En general. En su cuerpo. Se mira bien a sí mismo.

— _What is... Wha... Oh, devil_! ¡¿Qué clase de...?! _Rome_! —se gira a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos. El moreno se queda paralizado —. _M-Me... Me_... ¿Quien… soy?

— _Quid_? —le mira sin saber qué intenta, siempre se aprovecha para ser cruel y ridiculizarle pero esto sale de lo normal, pero es que toda la situación sale de lo normal.

—¿Soy un... hombre? —carraspea otra vez.

— _Q-Quid_?

—¿Quién soy? ¡¿A quién ves?!

—A... ti.

El británico se mira a sí mismo y hasta deja caer la sábana sin cubrirse pasándose una mano por el pecho y el abdomen.

—¿Yo? ¡Hombre, pero si este no soy YO! ¡Soy un hombre!

—Ehm... ¿esto es una... broma?

—¡No! ¡Esto es una cosa de esas de intercambios! ¡Alguien debe haber estado jugando! ¿Quién soy?

— _S-Scoti_... —balbucea y el pelirrojo levanta las cejas aunque se lo temía, llevándose las manos a la cara.

— _Alba_! Cielos... —se va a ver en el espejo, ejem, sonrojándose un poco.

— _Quid_?

—Tráeme el teléfo... —se queda inmóvil frente al espejo y parpadea porque aunque se parece a Escocia... No...

—¿D-Dónde está?

—¡No soy _Alba_!

—¿Eh?

—Soy alguien más... A-Alguien raro —se mira lo mejor que puede en su espejo haciendo caras.

—¿Quién eres? Sólo recuerdo a... Britania.

—SOY Britania, tonto.

— _Quid_?

—¡Soy yo! ¡Britania!

—Eh... —levanta una ceja.

—Ya, ya, ya... Que tú no crees en esas cosas y eso. Pero nos dormimos o no juntos... A-Anoche.

El romano traga saliva, incomodo.

—No sé cómo explicártelo en términos que entiendas pero soy Britania —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira sonrojándose un poco más porque está ahí desnudo y frente a Roma... Se cubre con la otra mano.

—Ehm... vale, como tú digas...

Hace los ojos en blanco y se va a su cajón de ropa interior. Roma prefiere seguirle la corriente e igual tratarle distante y respetuoso como hace siempre con Escocia. Así que se va a la puerta.

—Voy a necesitar ropa...

—Espera, te traeré algo. Usa el baño de tu ma... Britania.

Britania frunce un poco el ceño con eso pero no está mala idea de que se vaya un poco. En cuanto lo hace va a buscar su teléfono y a marcarle a Escocia, que... a lo mejor está en _Ikea_ con Bélgica porque si no nadie va a leer eso nunca.

— _Hello? It's me, your mother_.

— _What_?

Britania toma el teléfono y aprieta los ojos oprime tiene que hacer algo que claramente es raro, se va al baño otra vez.

— _I know_... No sueno como tú madre pero lo soy, justo por eso te llamo. ¿Hiciste magia rara anoche? —pregunta cerrando la puerta del baño y vacilando un poco al acercarse a la taza dejando el teléfono por ahí con el altavoz puesto.

— _Of course not_. En serio suenas fatal.

— _I... I know_... —vacila sin saber si de pie o si sentada. Mira la taza de baño—. Verás, es que hoy no amanecí como... Normal. ¿Me oyes la voz? Tengo un cuerpo de hombre.

— _Really_? Hazte una foto.

—Espera que intento... —hace cara de desagrado y se toma el asunto—. ¿Dónde estás? Oigo ruido de fondo...

—En... _Ikea_.

—¿ _Ikea_ es la tienda de muebles?

— _Yes, yes... Wait_ , antes demuestra que eres tú.

—¿Que demuestre que soy yo? Hmmm... Pregúntame algo que sólo yo sepa.

—Mmmm... ¿cuál es tu hijo favorito?

—¡El hijo perfecto, amable y DECENTE que nunca tuve! ¡Los otros cuatro son unos impresentables! —suelta y el escocés se ríe—. ¡¿Qué haces comprando muebles?! —pregunta extrañado.

— _Belgium_ quería un mueble nuevo para su recibidor y hemos venido a dar una vuelta, hay cosas que molan.

—¿Cosas de casa? —mea asegurándose de atinarle muy bien a la taza.

— _Yes_.

—Qué raro es mear parada —protesta—. Así que ahora haces vida en familia con la zorra, ¿eh?

—Nah, no es vida en familia.

—¡Estás comprando muebles con ella como si fueran a poner una casa!

—Nah, son cosas para su casa y para la mía.

—¡Que compran juntos! —levanta la cámara e intenta tomarse una foto y toma una de la pared del baño.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? ¿No vas tú a comprar ropa con tu amiga?

—Y muebles, de hecho, para esta casa. ¡Pero tú y ella no viven juntos ni vivirán juntos!

—Ya lo sé... —ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ¡¿podríamos hablar de tus sensiblerías otro día!? ¡Tengo un problema gordo! ¡Ah! ¡Ya está! ¡Mira la foto!

—Además, no es como que tú tengas que decir si voy a vivir con ella o no —mira el teléfono y ahí está la foto de un despeinado desconocido. Levanta una ceja—. _Who is this_? ¿Tu hijo favorito?

—Blablabla... ¿Lo ves? Eso es... No es mi hijo favorito, soy YO.

— _What's up_? ¿Te has cansado de tener la regla y que el capullo te haga hijos?

—¡No! No me he... ¡Nadie me hace hijos! ¡Yo no fui! Y si tú no fuiste debe haber sido uno de tus hermanos... No puedo arreglarlo si no sé siquiera QUÉ hicieron.

—Pues prepárate con Galia ahora que eres un hombre.

—¿Eh? —abre la ducha.

—¿No? Digo yo...

—¿Q-Qué tiene Galia que ver aquí? —pregunta vacilando un poco.

—No sé, me ha dado la sensación... ¡ _Belgium_ , eh, _Belgium_!

—¿Te gustan más azules o violeta? —pregunta Bélgica acercándose. Britania hace los ojos en blanco metiéndose a bañar.

—Mira, mira este tipo, ¿qué te parece? —le enseña la foto que se ha hecho Britania—. ¿Es guapo?

Bélgica se acerca y mira la foto. Levanta un poco las cejas porque los pelirrojooooos...

—Oh, no es feo... ¿Es un amigo que vas a presentarme para un trío o algo?

— _Yes,_ ¿te lo tirarías? Se parece a mí...

—Bastante... Aunque la barbita esta... —Bélgica lo analiza de cerca y se oye un grito de hombre con un WHAAAT?! salir del auricular del teléfono.

—¿Se parece bastante o te lo tirarías bastante? —sigue Escocia. Bélgica se ríe y le da un golpecito en el pecho.

—Se parece bastante... ¿Es un primo lejano o algo así?

—Nah, es un amigo mío del bar al que le has gustado.

—¡Cállate! —más risas—. ¿Azul o violeta?

— _Come on_ , ¡dime! Azul.

—Si quieres un trío con quien sea debo conocerle antes.

—Ok, ok —se lleva el teléfono al oído—. Creo que sí le gustas pero quiere conocerte.

—Albaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—En realidad se parece bastante a mi madre de carácter —sigue para Bélgica.

—¿A tu madre? Ugh.

— _Yes_ , a lo mejor es por eso que quería proponértelo.

—¡¿Tu?! Albaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?!

— _Nothing, nothing_... probar mi punto.

—Deja de hacer bromas con tu madre. Sí que quiero conocerle igual, dudo que sea tan mall como ella —Bélgica se sonroja un poco.

—¡Ah! ¿Ves? Sí que quiere conocerte —sonríe.

—¡Pues yo ya la conozco! ¡Y no quiero nada con ella! ¡Alba, ayúdame a averiguar quién hizo esto!

—Sólo piensa que como le pasa a ella les puede pasar a las chicas de tu casa...

—Ni que ustedes tuvieran a ALGUNA chica que estuviera tras ustedes de no ser por su dinero... —hace los ojos en blanco sin realmente creerle, cerrando la llave del agua —. ¿Les hablas a tus hermanos para ver quién fue el gracioso?

— _Yes, yes_... —no va a hacerlo.

— _Thank you_. Te hablaré en un rato...

— _OK_.

Y ahí cuelga saliendo de la ducha y amarrándose la toalla en la cintura pensando que estas regiones vitales son SÚPER raras. Saca la cabeza del baño mirando el cuarto.

— _Roooome_?

No está, pero hay unos tejanos y una camiseta sobre su cama. Se acerca a la cama y los mira pensando que en su vida se ha puesto algo así, pero vale... Eso sí. Debajo se pone ropa interior suya, de chica... Aunque es SUPER incómodo con todo apretado.

Se está tres minutos ENTEROS intentando peinarse pero no tiene mucho caso... Acaba por revolverse el pelo y dejárselo así. Y ahí asoma la cabeza ahora por el pasillo, descalzo y todo, caminando chistoso porque es incomodo todo apretado. Roma está en la cocina comiéndose la cabeza y preparándose café.

— _Rome_? —se le oye desde las escaleras pero se encuentra a Galia que está saliendo de su cuarto —. Oh... —Britania se sonroja de golpe y se pega un poco a la pared al verla. Galia se paraliza un momento, y luego frunce un poco el ceño y gira la cabeza —. Galia. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me conoces! —levanta las cejas.

—Soy... Britania.

—¿Bri... tania? —se acerca.

— _Yes, Yes_... Algo hicieron mis hijos con magia —se sonroja más recordando lo que le ha dicho Escocia sobre qué va a pensar Galia.

—Pero tú... —la toma de las mejillas con el corazón acelerado.

Britania traga saliva y la deja.

—Tú... —la mira a los ojos unos instantes y enseguida le cambia la cara—. ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡No puedes ser un chico! —protesta pateando el suelo en una rabieta infantil.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunta sin esperarse esa rabieta.

—¡No quiero!

—No entiendo —se acerca a ella preocupado.

—¡No! —le detiene con una mano, enfadada.

—¿Pero Galia, qué pasa? —la mira algo desconsolado porque Galia nunca... Hace nada de todo eso con... Ella.

—¡QUE LLEGAS MUY TARDE, IDIOTA! —le grita muy enfadada y se va a su cuarto llorando.

Britania parpadea incrédulo... Porque Galia nunca, nunca, NUNCA en su vida le ha llamado idiota.

—Pero Galiaaaa —y ahí va tras ella consternado pero ha cerrado la puerta y está llorando dentro —. Galia no llores... No seas así, venga. ¡Ábremeeee! —trastea con la manija y toca la puerta.

—Nooo —tan amargamente que suena.

— _Please_ , ábreme... —insiste cerrando los ojos con el corazón acelerado. Galia lo hace y le mira un poco por una rendija de la puerta —. Si nunca te enfadas conmigo... Por qué vas a empezar hoy sólo porque pasa esto que es muy raro —mira a la rendija.

—Porque... porque... —se sorbe los mocos sonoramente empezando a llorar otra vez.

El pelirrojo empuja suavemente la puerta para entrar. La gala le deja, llevándose las manos a la cara para limpiarse.

—Galiaaaaa. No llores, ven acá —la abraza igual que suele hacer cuando llora porque siempre le rompe el corazón que lo haga.

La rubia le deja, lloraaaaaando casi que aun más.

—No llores, no llores —sigue, muy preocupada —. Y menos por mi culpa.

—Es que túuuuu —llora y niega con la cabeza violentamente, desconsolada.

—Yo... —le acaricia la espalda con bastante suavidad tratando de entender a qué se refiere... sospechando exactamente a qué se refiere pero sin querer pensar que de verdad sea eso.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Ven, ven... Siéntate —tira de ella a la cama —. Y explícame que estás pensando.

—No puedes ser así, no puedes venir ahora y... existir.

—¿Qué hay de diferencia? —la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos —. Es decir sí que... Bueno... ¡Pero soy yo! ¿Crees que...?

— _Quoi_? —le mira entre los dedos.

—Pero si sólo soy yo con un... Uno de e-esos —se mira la zona. La chica solloza.

—¿Y aun quieres a _Rome._..?

—¿A... _Rome_? —parpadea porque es que no se lo ha pensado aún... sí que le quería. Le mira a los ojos —. ¿O a... ti?

—A él, le quieres a él —le mira con los ojos súper azules de las lágrimas.

Britania traga saliva porque a esta luz y de esta manera Galia se ve especialmente... Bonita. Más de lo que suele verla. Se sonroja. Es que la gala le ve y rompe aun más a llorar.

—Eh, eh... No llores —se le acelera el corazón con la idea... pero se acerca un poco y le da un beso suave en los labios de esos que ella suele darle.

Galia se paraliza y se echa para atrás, empujándole un poco con los ojos muy abiertos. Y el sonroooooojooooo sorprendido del británico sin esperarse el empujón.

— _Bloody_... —gira la cara.

—¡No me beses! —chilla, reptando atrás sobre la cama.

—¡No era un BESO, era una de esas cosas que tú das! —se cubre la cara.

—¡Eres un idiota y no puedes venir ahora! ¡No lo entiendes!

—¡No me llames idiota!

—¡Sí te lo llamo! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? ¡He soñado contigo desde que era una niña y vienes ahora! —está muy enfadada y no sé si sabe lo que dice.

Britania abre un poco la boca completamente impresionado con esta declaración.

—¡He estado aquí TODA LA VIDA! —replica repentinamente súper pasional.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad!

—¡No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo! ¡Sí que he estado sólo soy un chico ahora!

—¡Exacto! ¡No puedes ser un hombre!

—¡No es como que QUIERA ser uno, pero no veo por qué razón tienes que ponerte así sí lo soy! —chilla sin pensar demasiado haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¡Sí que me pongo! ¡No quiero verte!

Britania abre la boca y le mira como si le hubiera matado.

—Ya tengo un hombre y es muy injusto que TÚ que... ¡eres tú y hueles como olías y te ves como te veías en mis sueños vengas ahora!

Bien, ahora se SONROJA con eso.

—Pues... ¡Pues! ¡No digas esas cosas! —chillonea.

—Sí las digo porque quiero mucho a mi hombre y es muy MUY injusto y cruel de tu parte aparecer ahora sólo porque no he podido esperar más. Te esperé TODA UNA VIDA.

—¿Estás diciéndome que toda tu vida esperaste que yo fuera un... hombre?

—¡A ti! —creo que aun no sabe quién eres del todo.

—¿A mí? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé quién soy! ¡Sólo desperté así! —la mira fijamente —. ¿Me conoces?

—P-Pues... —se lo plantea por un momento. El británico traga saliva al notar que quizás todas esas cosas se las está diciendo a alguien más... Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado con ello, sin saber por qué.

—Vamos a calmarnos las dos... Y... Voy a tratarte de explicar esto —se hinca en la cama frente a ella —. Soy _Britain_. Tú mejor amiga... Sólo que hoy me VEO distinta. Soy yo. Anoche dormí... con, ehm, en mi cama... Con _Rome_ , y hoy en la mañana amanecí así.

Galia aprieta los ojos porque sí sabe quién eres pero... no del todo. Es difícil de explicarlo. Sabe quién eres por sus sueños y sabe que eres Britania, pero no te relaciona con SU Britania, su amiga, aunque sí sabe que eres tú.

—Sólo puedo explicarlo... Asumiendo que lo que pasó es magia. Pero soy yo... Yo la que trajo al mundo a tus niños, a la que le pintas las uñas a veces y que tiene pésimo carácter, pero con la que nunca te enojas porque... Soy yo. Sólo puedo explicar esto asumiendo que alguien hizo magia y me cambió el cuerpo con alguien ma... —se detiene.

Galia se sorbe los mocos mirándole porque es que es... es exactamente...

—No puedo ser alguien más. Si fuera alguien más estaría en otro sitio, en la vida de alguien más... —parpadea —. ¡Llevo todo el rato pensando que es eso pero desde luego no lo es! ¿De dónde... me has visto alguna vez?

—De mis... sueños.

—Galia... ¿Y quién era en tus sueños? —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues tú.

—Yo... _Britain_? —le mira y se sonroja. Galia asiente —. ¿Crees que este sea... yo siendo hombre? —pregunta temerosa.

—Sí —y levanta las cejas cuando el chico se sonroja aun más, desviando la mirada —. _Quoi_?

— _N-Nothing_ —susurra rojo como un semáforo. Aunque es evidente que no es " _Nothing_ ". Se pregunta a sí misma si Galia toda la vida hubiera querido de verdad que ella fuera un chico... ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Galia suspira porque sigue enfadada, pero es que una no puede enfadarse con... el hombre de sus sueños o lo que malditasea.

—No sé cómo arreglarme pero... Puedes no verme ni hablarme hasta que lo arregle si quieres.

Ella traga saliva y le mira a los ojos porque sinceramente eso es justo lo que siente que necesita... y justo lo que siente que él necesita menos.

Britania le sostiene la mirada intensamente con ojos un poco desconsolados pensando que Galia era una mujer hermosa, eso lo había sabido siempre... Pero siempre la había visto como su mejor amiga, y nada más. Quizás Galia la veía como algo más... Probablemente ella debía haber abierto su mente a ello hace muchos, muchos años en vez de esperar a que Roma, Escandinavia o Germania hicieran algo.

— _Non_ , voy a ayudarte —decide la rubia. El británico baja los hombros relajándose un poco con ello.

— _Thank you_ —suspira y la chica sonríe sólo con los labios —. Estás preocupada por mí y por eso lo haces...

Galia traga saliva y asiente.

—Crees que... Galia —toma aire —, tú y yo... Siendo yo un hombre...

— _Oui_ —suelta segura. El sonrojo británico aumeeeeeenta.

—Oh.

—¿Tú no lo crees? —desconsuelo. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos.

—Hubiera sido perfecto... Debí ser hombre —cae en la cuenta. Galia suspira y se hace bolita, abrazándose las rodillas. El británico la mira y se le acerca un poco —. Tus hijos... Serían nuestros. Y nunca hubiéramos muerto.

Galia le mira levantando un poco la cabeza y se sorbe los mocos.

—Y seriamos como... Príncipe y princesa... Invencibles. Y juntos siempre... —se humedece los labios.

—Para, por favor —esconde la cara. Es que Britania está imaginándose... Todo. TODO. Todo lo que pudo ser.

—Oh, Galia —se acuesta en la cama.

—Para... —levanta una mano. El chico suspira mirando al techo —. ¿Cómo... vuelves a la normalidad?

—Tengo que saber primero qué pasó para quedar así.

—¿Y cómo se descubre eso?

—Alba me dijo que le hablaría a los demás para ver si ellos habían hecho magia.

—Mmm...

—Depende de lo que han hecho... si soy sólo yo, y es cambio de sexo... No estoy segura —confiesa.

—Ve a hablar con él, llamaré a _Cymru_.

Britania se humedece los labios y asiente, sentándose en la cama y mirándola de reojo.

—Lo siento... —susurra.

No se mueve de donde está, hecha bolita. El pelirrojo se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto queriendo pensar un poco antes de hablarle a su hijo mayor. Galia ni siquiera se mueve de donde está para llamar a nadie.

Britania sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta y haciéndose un poco bolita en el suelo del pasillo. Un ratito más tarde se levanta del suelo y muy decididamente baja a la cocina pensando en buscar ingredientes para preparar una poción.

Y se va a encontrar a Roma otra vez. Le ignora un poco empezando a abrir y cerrar puertas mientras que el romano le mira sin meterse mucho.

—Galia está... No está bien —murmura después de pensárselo un rato —. Quizás deberías ir a... Consolarla.

El moreno le mira... se humedece los labios y sin haber dicho ni mu, se levanta directo a ello.

— _Rome_... —le detiene antes de que salga de la cocina y el latino se detiene —. ¿E-Estás enfadado?

—¿Por? —niega.

—Es decir... Soy yo. ¿Me crees eso?

—Es extraño.

—Lo es. Necesito que me ayudes porque Galia... No le gusta.

—Voy a hablar con ella, ¿vale?

El pelirrojo hace un poco los ojos en blanco pero asiente girándose a revolver la alacena.

 **oxOXOxo**

Germania toca la puerta del cuarto de Galia.

— _Sic_? —responde Roma.

— _Rom_? ¿Puedo pasar?

Hay algunos cuchicheos inaudibles antes de que le permitan. Germania cambia el peso de pie esperando no tan paciente. Roma está sentado en la cama, con Galia hecha bolita entre sus brazos y piernas.

En cuanto entra levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es difícil de explicar —responde Roma y hace un gesto de "ven, ven" con la mano para que se siente con ellos en la cama.

—Hay un hombre desconocido haciendo cosas raras en el comedor —pasito hacia ellos.

— _Sic_... creo que es _Scoti_ , _non_? —Roma mira a Germania porque no vieneeee. Galia lloriquea más fuerte. Germania a otros dos pasos.

— _Nein_ , dice que no lo es —entrecierra los ojos queriendo averiguar si Roma no trajo OTRO chico nuevo... El llanto de Galia le distrae —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que ha peleado con _Cymru_ —explica Roma en un susurro porque sinceramente, entre los lloros y hablar del amor de su vida, esto es difícil.

—¡Oh! —se sienta rápidamente en la cama.

Galia se tensa y empuja un poco a Roma para que le suelte, enfadada con esa deducción, porque es un idiota y NO ENTIENDE NADA y todos los hombres son idiotas y nunca entienden, incluido Britania que llega tardísimo y no entiende lo que le ha hecho y... vuelve a dejarse caer llorando desconsolada porque quiere a su amiga y no está.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —pregunta Germania sin notar mucho el enfado tratando de averiguar de dónde tocarla para acariciarla y consolarla.

El romano se encoge de hombros y se echa, con ella abrazada, a brazos de Germania. El sajón agradece secretamente la ayuda, abrazándoles a ambos, suponiendo que quizás con sexo se pueda consolar a Galia.

—Podemos ir a romperle la cara a tu muchacho ese si quieres.

Galia, que sinceramente agradece la bolita de tres porque con el drama que hace siente que necesitaría una bolita del tamaño del universo, preferiría sinceramente que ambos estuvieran callados con esos comentarios.

Roma hace que no con la cabeza para Germania porque aunque sabe que es con buena intención y piensa lo mismo, no es una buena idea casi nunca. Germania arruga la nariz e intenta limpiarle la cara a Galia con una mano. Eso sí se deja, llorando aun de todos modos.

—Vale, vale. Podemos... Hacer que se te olvide de otra manera —lo hace con suavidad —. No le necesitas. Ni un poco. Aquí te queremos mucho. ¡Más que él, de verdad! ¡Cualquiera de los dos haríamos lo que fuera por ti!

Aumeeeeeeeentan los lloooooooros porque lo sabe y es verdad, pero es que es el hombre de sus sueños, y excepto por lo tarde que llega es el único que la ha comprendido apenas sin que haya tenido que explicarle. Y el único que a pesar de lo que ha pedido, que ella le ayudara a arreglarlo, ha hecho justo lo que ella necesitaba en realidad ha antepuesto a ella por encima de sus deseos.

—Incluyendo... Matarle si te ha hecho daño. No llores, Galiaaa.

—T-Tengo... tengo que ir a la cocina —balbucea con esa reflexión porque él necesita ayuda y aquí están estos dos idiotas haciendo el imbécil en vez de ayudarle. Y aunque valora mucho el gesto y que se preocupen por ella... quien necesita verdadera ayuda es Britania.

—En la cocina hay un muchacho desconocido. ¿Qué quieres de ahí? _Rom_ puede traerlo.

—Hay que ayudarle... —trata de hacerse fuerte, de veras. Se sorbe los mocos y se limpia la cara.

—¿Ayudarle a qué? —pregunta Roma.

—A-A ser una... a... —no es capaz de decirlo porque que vuelva a ser mujer y desaparezca la opción ahora que ha aparecido es cruel también. Vuelve a llorar.

—Galiaaaa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que... te lleve cargando a ver al muchacho raro? ¿Quién es? —pregunta el sajón.

Ella niega, porque sinceramente debería ir ella sola y ayudarle, porque se pondrá nervioso si ellos vienen también y hacen preguntas idiotas y no entienden todo el tiempo.

—¡Oh! —Germania SÍ que se sorprende con eso.

—¿Y _Cymru_? —pregunta Roma que cree que están perdiendo el foco.

—Tengo que llamarle —responde acordándose y mirándole toooda desconsolada otra vez.

—¿Al muchacho? ¿Quieres llamarle de aquí en fuerte para que le amenace? —propone Germania pero Galia niega violentamente y Roma lo fulmina —. ¡Intento ayudar!

—Anda, Galita, ya pasó todo, estamos aquí y te queremos mucho —Roma la apapacha y la acuna.

—¡Es verdad! —refuerza Germania —. No llores por algo así.

Y ella se haaaaace boliiiiiiita en brazos de ambos porque sí se siente bien ahí y se escucha una leve pero inconfundible explosión en la cocina. Galia aprieta los ojos y hace para soltarse de ambos, con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se alarma el germano.

—Fue algo que debo resolver. No bajéis a la cocina, _si'l vous plait_ —les suplica a ambos.

—¡Pero en la cocina hay un hombre desconocido que por lo visto está desarmando la casa! —Germania el cuadrado.

—Pero... —empieza Roma también.

Galia les pone un dedo en los labios a cada uno para que se callen. Y Galia, mi vida, los callas de la manera más efectiva posible. Germania hasta se sonroja. Roma parpadea un poco y lo siguiente que hace ella es, con mucho cuidado, hacer que se miren uno al otro y se acerquen a besarse.

Germania levanta las cejas casi como si no hubiera notado que Roma existiera en la misma habitación que él. Y el moreno, que entiende lo que Galia quiere, hace exactamente lo que quiere, porque estaba llorando y no podía consolarla.

El rubio pierde la cabeza de golpe. Bien jugado, Galia. Ella los mira y solloza otra vez silenciosamente porque se quedaría con ellos a que le hagan olvidar TAN fácil... y tan BIEN... pero no, no puede hacer eso. Va por su teléfono y a la cocina a por Britania.

Britania que ahora mismo parece Seamus Finnigan, sentado en la mesita de la cocina, eso sí, con una taza de té en la mano y los ojos cerrados. Así exactamente es como le encuentra. Galia le mira... y es que tiene que detenerse a sí misma un instante otra vez.

—¿B-Britania? —tienta. El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—Pensé que _Rome_ y _Germania_ te...

—Prometí ayudarte —traga saliva sonoramente.

Britania abre los ojos que se le ven especialmente verdes con el hollín en la cara y le mira. Galia aprieta los suyos.

—No es la primera vez que intento hacer esta poción...

Galia suspira y se va por un trapo, lo humedece un poco y se sienta junto a él, para limpiarle la cara.

—Hubiera sido más fácil, cada vez que iban... Ser un hombre, ¿sabes? Más grande y fuerte... Y no hubieran querido volver...

—Ni hubieras querido que volvieran —susurra limpiándole con todo el cuidado y cariño.

El chico le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco más, dejándola hacer porque Galia... Es Galia. Y le tranquiliza.

—Nunca me salió —confiesa. La rubia le mira a los ojos deteniéndose porque suena como... si hubiera intentado antes ser un hombre —. Luego Alba creció un poco y ya no era necesario...

La gala suspira sin decir nada, volviendo a limpiarle y el británico le mira de reojo.

— _Thank you_.

—¿Por?

—Por venir. Y por creerme. ¿Qué te dijo _Cymru_?

—No he sido capaz de hablarle —se muerde el labio inferior. Britania aprieta los ojos.

—No... va a pasar nada. Sólo tienes que recordar que soy yo.

—¿Cómo se hace esa medicina que tienes que tomarte? —gira la cara y se levanta porque bien que se acuerda. Britania le toma de la muñeca impidiendo que se aleje y tira un poquito de ella intentando que vuelva a sentarse.

—No estoy muy segura. Pero antes... quiero hablar contigo de esto.

Se detiene y se deja, sonrojándose un poco. Britania mueve su silla para sentarse exactamente enfrente de ella... sonrojándose en el proceso porque no es tampoco tan fácil.

—Estuve pensando mientras intentaba preparar la poción —empieza pero la gala solloza —. Please, please, PLEASE don't cry —le toma las manos y la mira a los ojos.

Ella le mira también y es que podría perderse en ellos, volviendo a sentir que se le estruja el corazón, como ha sentido antes, cuando estaba lavándole la cara con el mayor cuidado del universo, como cuando le ha mirado entre las lagrimas y como cuando le ha visto por primera vez.

—Soy solamente yo. Si... pasaras tiempo conmigo viéndome así, notarías que SÓLO soy yo. _Britain_ —explica acercándose un poco más a ella —. Te gusto, y me quieres... pero no soy como los hombres de tu vida.

—¿Por qué no? —se limpia un ojo.

—Porque soy una chica, y soy _Britain_... y si nunca ocurrió en todo este tiempo siendo una chica debe ser porque... no. Y no creo que tenga que ver con que nos gusten los hombres o las mujeres, Galia... porque pudo haber pasado, quizás DEBIÓ haber pasado... pero no ocurrió.

Galia se sorbe los mocos.

—Eres... la mitad de mi vida, Galia. Cuando te fuiste... te busqué por AÑOS, te eché de menos hasta el día que yo desaparecí, y... no puedo decirte que no me hace sentir muchísimas cosas e imaginarme TODO lo que pudo haber sido y... de hecho —se humedece los labios y traga saliva sonrojándose más.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Para por favor. No podré soportarlo —le detiene levantando la mano.

—Tú eres feliz con mi hijo.

Es que se lleva las manos a la cara otra vez. El pelirrojo le toma suavemente de las muñecas e intenta que se las quite de la cara, humedeciéndosele los ojos a él.

—¡No! ¡No! —chilla porque es más fuerte que ella pero no quiere que se las quite.

—Galia, yo no tengo nada más que darte de lo que te he dado ya toda la vida... y nunca ha sido lo bastante.

—Para... para... —suplica entre lágrimas pero el chico la abraza del todo contra sí llorando con ella —. Para... para, por favor... para —sigue suplicando sin apartarle.

Britania le besa la cabeza, y las manos sobre su cara.

—Por favor... por favor... —sigue lloriqueando y suplicando.

Britania solloza intentando detenerse a sí mismo de buscarle un beso y sentir, SENTIR que Galia le quiere ASÍ y le desea ASÍ como no había visto aún que lo hacía. No estoy segura de que lo consiga. Pero Galia sí, porque está rebasada, tratando de que le suelte y levantarse.

Al final la suelta de golpe.

—Lo siento...

La gala le da la espalda, de pie, apoyada en el mármol de la cocina, hecha un desastre de maquillaje.

— _I... I_... —susurra llevándose las manos a la cara sintiéndose para nada mejor que una larga lista de hombres que han pasado por su existencia.

—¿Como vuelves a ser tú? —pregunta de nuevo, porque siente que tiene que resolver esto cuanto antes, abriendo el agua del lavamanos para limpiarse la cara.

—No sé por qué no funciona, ni siquiera puedo prepararla... creo que le falta algo a la poción que la haga única del sexo al que debo cambiar. O hacerla en algún momento específico del... ciclo.

—¿Y cómo descubrimos eso?

—Ensayo y error... si mis hijos no lo hicieron. Sí, si quizás haya otra forma.

—Bien —se arremanga y se recoge el pelo, dispuesta a empezar ahora con la cara limpia, aunque aún con la nariz un poco congestionada y los ojos rojos. Britania se levanta y se para junto a ella. Extiende la mano y le señala en una hoja.

—Esto es lo que hice la primera vez... y explotó porque la poción no es estable. A decir verdad... —baja el tono de voz.

Galia toma la hoja y frunce el ceño para leerla con concentración, sin mirarle. Britania la mira de reojo sin tocarla.

—Quizás si pusiéramos algo tuyo... Algo único de mujer.

—¿Como qué?

—Ehm... He de decirte que esto no suele ser nunca tan limpio como las recetas de cocina... —asegura.

— _Quoi_?

—Vamos a probar con un cabello —decide.

Galia le mira de reojo porque con eso por un momento ha pensado en otra cosa. El británico se sonroja COMPLETAMENTE culpable.

—E-Es difícil ser hombre a tu alrededor... —aprieta los ojos —. ¿No podrías poner algo más femenino ahí?

—No vas a hacerme el amor —sentencia completamente seria y convencida.

— _Bloody hell_! Yo no... ¡Galiaaaa!

—No, no lloriquees ni lo insinúes —sigue y empieza a preparar lo que pone la lista que necesita.

—¡¿Cuántas veces TÚ me has dado besos y me has tocado y has... hecho cosas?! Casi parece que insinuarlo es...

—No —le mira muy seria, levantando una mano y estamos viendo de dónde sacó Austria eso.

—Nunca me dices que no así —se cruza de brazos sonrojado porque ahora pareciera que él QUISIERA —. Si esa fuera la ÚNICA solución... Va a tener que ser _Rome_.

—Algunas cosas son diferentes ahora.

—Y me pregunto si van a seguirlo siendo cuando sea mujer otra vez —se va al refrigerador —. Necesitaría leche agria, esta está demasiado fresca.

—Yo también. Ponle vinagre y la agriará.

Britania le mira de reojo con esa declaración y se le encoge el corazón.

—Vinagre —repite en un susurro asintiendo y yendo por él porque la idea no es mala. Pone la leche en un vaso con el vinagre y se acerca a Galia cabizbajo —. _Please_... vuelve a quererme cuando sea chica. Ódiame todo lo que quieras de hombre, pero... Galia.

—No puedo dejar de quererte, ¿es que no lo ves?

—Veo muchas cosas que NO VI A TIEMPO —responde —. Quizás deberías hablarle a _Cymru_ y pedirle que viniera.

—No, no quiero que sepa esto —se vuelve a lo que hace.

—Yo también te quiero... lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No —escueta. El chica la mira.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber que te quiero?

—Sé que lo haces, pero no quiero saberlo ahora.

—Vale, vale —se le acerca regañadillo aunque un poco más tranquilo con eso —. Ahora que eche la leche hay que dejarlo reposar media hora.

—¿De veras necesita...?

—¿Dejarlo reposar? Sí... de hecho deberías... podrías escupir ahí, creo que funcionaría.

—Me refiero a lo únicamente femenino.

—Sería mejor que saliva.

Galia se pasa una mano por el pelo, valorándolo, porque a pesar de lo triste, devastada y horrible que se siente haría cualquier cosa por ti. CUALQUIERA.

—Lo intentaré —decide a pesar de que no cree que consiga excitarse ahora mismo en lo absoluto. Britania le sonríe sinceramente y cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas mientras esperamos media hora? —propone.

—No. Voy a conseguirte... eso —busca algo que usar como recipiente. El chico se sonroja y baja la cabeza asintiendo un poco.

— _Thank you_ , Galia.

No responde, yéndose directa al baño... sola... y sinceramente, echándose a llorar ahí dentro. Si les sirve de consuelo Britania se sienta en la cocina abrazándose a sí mismo, comiéndose el coco con una INFINIDAD de cosas entre el hubiera... y lo que quizás debió pasar aun cuando no "hubiera".

Quizás Galia la había esperado a ella toda su vida. No a él. A ella. Y quizás ella debía haberse fijado un poco mejor en Galia en vez de soñar toda su vida con Roma. Quizás la perdería ahora del todo a manos de su propio hijo sólo porque él SÍ había sido capaz de valorar a Galia.

Esto era muy MUY confuso. Y ni siquiera sabía qué podía hacer para... arreglarlo. O mejorarlo. Hubiera querido echarse a los brazos de su amiga Galia y que la abrazara y consolara como en general sólo Galia podía abrazarla y consolarla. Aunque Galia estaba ahí, y estaba ayudándole incluso a ESTO que le había pedido. Quizás si se VIERA como Britania y no como esta cosa que era... Galia se sintiera mejor.

Quizás si no se viera de ninguna manera... podría ponerse un algo en la cara y un sombrero...

Galia suspira después de un rato y cree que nunca se ha sentido con menos ganas ni apetito sexual después de esto, seguro lo había estropeado todo y Britania la trataría diferente ahora en adelante. Ella diría que no pero... lo haría. Lo cual aun sería horrible y ella había sido una tonta por no detenerse a sí misma.

Por no pensar... pero no podía pensar ante eso y ahora tenía que... aprieta los ojos y se desnuda de cintura para abajo, sentada en el suelo contra la puerta del baño y se siente patética.

Además qué demonios hacía... Intentando besarla. Había querido BESARLA, y sentirla entre sus brazos. Seguro era culpa de ser HOMBRE, piensa el pelirrojo.

Pero al final de todo, su cuerpo sólo necesitaba estimulación física para reaccionar, no sentir ningún estado emocional, aunque fuera a tardar como cinco veces más de lo normal. A lo mejor sí debía irse a vivir con Gales.

Pero la realidad es que si que hubiera querido besarla, BESARLA. Y tocarla y... Quizás incluso hacerle en amor. No entendía por qué demonios pero claro que hubiera querido... Y casi la obliga a ello. Como un hombre idiota.

Seguramente nada volvería a ser igual y su relación con Galia se deterioraría porque no soportaría estar con ella. Se limpia un ojo angustiado yendo a su cuarto a ponerse un pasamontañas. Britania toca la puerta del baño.

Y Galia no ha acabado porque esto es difícil sin la motivación mental y queriendo llorar cada tres segundos, por mucha práctica que se tenga y mecánica que se haga.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta al otro lado de la puerta la ahora conocida voz de Britania.

Y es que ya sabía que no tenia posibilidad alguna, siempre lo había sabido, a Britania no le gustaban las mujeres y estaba enamorada de Roma, siempre había sido así y siempre la había querido así tal cual como era... pero verle así como hombre había sido demasiado para su corazón.

Britania pone una mano en la puerta esperando que Galia diga algo.

—¿Galia?

—No he acabado... —vuelve a sollozar.

Es que le oye la voz... y lo sabe. Se le estruja el corazón de nuevo.

—No importa. Déjame entrar.

—No, no quiero.

—Estás llorando otra vez. _Please_ , déjame... entrar y abrazarte.

—No voy a poder conseguir esto si entras...

—No me importa. Déjame pasaaaaar —suplica y la chica aprieta los ojos.

—Espera —pide y deja caer los brazos un instante, respirando profundamente antes de vestirse de nuevo —. Aunque no servirá de nada que me abraces.

—Si va a servir... siempre ha servido.

—Ahora no.

—Tampoco sirve de nada que estés... ahí dentro llorando.

—No estoy llorando, estoy intentando ayudarte.

—Lo sé... pero te oigo la voz.

Abre la puerta, suspirando, un poco sonrojada, despeinada y echa un desastre como no está nunca. Y ahí se lo encuentra como un beduino con la capa echada en la cabeza y una mascada en la cara... Sólo se le ven los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta descolocada.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo para consolarte —extiende una mano por debajo de la capa y le toma la suya. Tira de ella.

Galia se deja tirar y el chico se va hasta el sillón de la sala y se medio acuesta, subiendo las piernas y tirando de ella esperando que se acueste a su lado.

—Britania... —protesta un poco, dejándose. El pelirrojo echa la capa encima de ambos para taparse hasta la cabeza. La abraza.

—Shh...

La rubia se hace bolita sobre él y es que... tiembla un poco porque esto es muy difícil porque es justo lo que quiere y lo que no quiere querer.

—Deja de pensar en cosas, sólo relájate —susurra acariciándole un poco la espalda —. No va a pasarte nada.

—No quiero relajarme... —confiesa sin poder evitar dejarse llevar porque no es para nada tan fuerte.

—Es como... un sueño. Uno raro. Nada cambia después de los sueños por más reales que parezcan... —le da un beso en la cabeza a través de la mascada.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —susurra después de un instante y le cae una lágrima... pero parpadea con rapidez y toma aire por la boca para que no se note. Le acaricia un poco la cara con la mano.

Galia le mira a los ojos y el pelirrojo le intenta sostener la mirada... Traga saliva, y le acaricia los labios.

—Todo va a estar bien, tú vas a estar bien. Confía en mí.

La madre de Francia le aparta la mano de los labios y se abalanza a besarle. La mascada... recuerda la mascada, Galia. A través de ella, y si no se la quita. Y es que Britania le besa de vuelta con completa intensidad y todo lo consciente de lo que está pasando de lo que no suele estar nunca cuando ocurre.

Va a tener que borrarle la memoria. O… mandarla a vivir con Gales. El problema es que ahora Galia cree que es un sueño así que no solo va a besarle... Oh, cielos... Y además se siente súper vulnerable y medio excitada por lo del baño, así que va a ser con bastante necesidad.

Britania la deja, y reacciona, y responde. Se deja llevar del TODO sin intentar detenerse... y como una esponja absorbe todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que puede, impresionado y bastante atontado, como si estuviera descubriendo a Galia en este momento.

Y en realidad Galia está haciendo esto como si levara toda la vida sabiendo cómo hacerlo y hubiera tenido que estar esperando. Sobra decir que Britania hace gala de sus dotes de multi orgásmico. Se la lleva Galia de corbata... como si llevara toda la vida esperando esto sin saberlo.

Galia, al final, se queda dormida de agotamiento.

Britania le acomoda un poco el pelo a Galia y le acaricia la espalda, con la respiración ya completamente tranquila. Le da un último beso en la frente, algo incómodo aún porque la posición en que ha terminado todo no es la más cómoda en el sillón y tiene la mitad del culo volando. Aun le tiembla todo, y no está seguro de que no les haya oído toda la casa... es igual.

Da igual todo ahora mismo porque Galia al fin está tranquila y dormida. Hace que ruede un poquito más al sillón y trata de separarse. Pero la rubia le abraza con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo no quiere perderle

—Voy a mear... —susurra dándole otro beso en la frente, apretando los ojos... porque QUERRÍA quedarse aquí ahora mismo —. _Please_.

En parte es la fuerza de gravedad quien hace el truco... Se mueve un poco y con ciertas contorsiones es que va a caerse de culo, probablemente con Galia. Pero no, ya que la gala le soltó.

Se queda unos segundos acostado en el suelo al notar que... se ha soltado de Galia. Lo cual resulta ser un poco más triste y doloroso de lo que esperaba. Sin querer aferrarse a lo que acaba de ocurrir, se levanta del suelo y se sonroja al verle el culo a la rubia, tapándola lo mejor que puede con su capa.

Busca su ropa interior... y sólo encuentra la de Galia. Genial, ahora parece aún más un hombre robándose la ropa interior de la chica que acaba de tirarse. Aprieta los ojos y se la pone... encajito y todo, debe verse guapísimo. Pues Galia no quería soltarle malditasea.

Toma camiseta y pantalones del suelo y se va a la cocina, susurrando el mantra "todovaaestarbien" ve la olla de COSA que se ha enfriado ya después de tanto reposar y sigue sin estar seguro de que funcione. Al menos no ha explotado nada esta vez. Toma aire y está tan seguro de que tiene a Galia completamente impregnada en cada célula del cuerpo, que mete el dedo al preparadijo agitándolo con él.

Sin pensar mucho más aprieta los ojos y se empina el preparadijo entero, sin estar seguro de querer que funcione. En principio parece no pasar nada, más allá de darle un tremendo asco (¡lo cual es toda una proeza por parte de una bebida!), pero después de unos segundos el mareo le obliga a sentarse en la silla de la cocina... y todo se nuuuubla.

Un rato más tarde, no sabe si mucho o poco vuelve en sí... y no le hace falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que sus pequeños pechos de chica... están al aire. Se apresura a ponerse la camiseta de Roma y... va a irse a su cuarto a encerrar.

Gales dice que el fondo de la botella se ve muy hermoso cuando se usa de telescopio.

Si le consuela, Galia le prefiere a él porque tiene todo lo que tiene su madre, pero él la quiere de vuelta de verdad. SÍ que la quiere de vuelta de verdad. En realidad... pensé que esta historia sería peor para Gales.

Y... a pesar de todo, creo que le afecta más a Britania. Pensé que Galia opondría menos resistencia, y que sería menos dramática pero más... así. Galia lo hizo muy bien, Gales está orgulloso de ella a pesar de todo.

¿Menos dramática? ¿Como... si Gales le diera más igual? Lo protegió todo el tiempo. Sí, lo protegió todo el tiempo, lo hizo muy muy muy bien Galia con Gales. De hecho como espectador omnisciente, Gales quiere decirle a Galia, que la quiere mucho y que todo va a estar bien. Menos mal.

Lejos de generarle las dudas que Escocia esperaba que le generara... las disipó. Así que _IN YOUR FACE ALBAAAAA_!

¡Es Galia! No es NADA fría. *Gales abraza a Galia y dice que él se ha ganado el derecho de consolarla un poco y hacerle cariñitos y mimitos* sí que no es nada fría y sí que lo hizo realmente bien.

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco y Galia en realidad duerme porque está agotada. A Gales le da igual, le saca la lengua a Escocia y se le acurruca a Galia.

¿Y Britania?

Puede que Roma vaya a rescatarla. Ojalá lo haga porque sí está hecha bolita bastante desconsolada, aún temblando. Él golpea la puerta de su cuarto.

— _Scoti_?

— _Go away_ —grita Britania con voz súper cortada.

—¡Oh! ¡Menos mal! ¡Has vuelto!

Britania se limpia la cara y no responde, sólo solloza y creo que hasta Roma puede oírla.

—Estaba tu hijo por ahí y Galia andaba haciendo un drama terrible, sabes qué le... ¿estás bien?

—Buaaaaah —eso quiere decir "entra y abrázame en gaélico antiguo". Así que ahí va y se encuentra a una gelatinosa masa de mocos hecha bolita en la cama.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿No os habréis peleado las dos o algo? —deduce sentándose junto a ella, preocupado

— _Rooomeee_.

—Shhhh, ¿qué pasa? —abrazo —. Galia dijo que había peleado con su verdadero amor y pensé en _Galles_ , no en ti... aunque ahora tiene todo más sentido.

Montón de bububus bastante si sentido... lloriquea más fuerte con eso.

—La perdí... para siempre. Y ni siquiera sabía que la tenía porque soy una TONTA... —Galia no deja de ser GALA. Y de enamorar a la gente hasta los huesos cuando quiere.

— _Quid_? ¡Claro que no la perdiste! Si es... es como parte de ti, como un pie o una mano —la consuela y la pelirroja niega con la cabeza.

—Y ella tiene a _Cymru_... y se lo merece. Yo... soy una tonta. Ahora voy a verla... irse. Y pudo ser mía...

—Pero _Galles_ es otra cosa. Tú me tienes a mí.

—Tú... eres complicado.

—Así me quieres —sonríe un poco.

— _Shut up_... —susurra cerrando los ojos y haciéndose bolita contra él —. Estoy asustada.

—Andaaa... ¿de qué? —pregunta apapachándola.

—Es que no sabes qué pasó... ¿y si nada vuelve a ser como antes?

—Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? —pide pero la británica niega con la cabeza —, ¿por qué no?

—Porque ella está con _Cymru_.

— _Sic_ , ya lo sé...

— _I failed_ —se limpia los ojos _._

—¿En qué?

—En todo —se le restriega un poquito —. _Cymru_ debería venir mañana.

—Anda, no seas tan dura contigo misma, seguro que si hablas con ella te perdona enseguida —la acaricia y ella solloza otra vez —. Ya sabes que no es nada rencorosa y a ti te quiere muchísimo.

—Buaaah. Soy una tontaaaaaaa —se lamenta y el romano le vueeeelve a apretar el abrazo —. Yo también la quiero a ella, muchísimo. Más que a nadie.

—¿Ves? Díselo y ya verás cómo te perdona.

—No me va a perdonar nunca, NUNCA —niega con la cabeza —. Ya verás. Vas a darte cuenta tú.

—¿Cómo no? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Soy una tooooontaaaa.

—Eso no me dice nada sobre lo que ha pasado —protesta un poco.

— _Rome_... Tú crees que Galia y yo... O más bien que ella, Ehm… ¿Crees que yo he ignorado algunas cosas?

—¿Como cuáles?

—Cosas con Galia. ¿Crees que podría haberle prestado más atención?

—No, no lo creo, ella en general no es mala consiguiendo la atención en la medida que quiere.

—Pero ella... Las veces que hacíamos un trio...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Crees que yo no la... quería lo bastaste?

—Sólo yo la quería más que tú —sonríe y la pelirroja frunce el ceño.

—No creo.

—Yo sí.

—No, yo sé que no.

—No vamos a discutir por eso tú y yo ahora.

—No quiero que crea que no la quiero.

—No creo que lo crea —suspira.

—Creo que hoy es posible que lo crea... Al menos que no la quiero como ella me quiere a mí.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que piense eso. Porque sí que la quiero y hoy... Puede que todo haya cambiado.

—¿De qué modo?

—Es que sí, sí podría quererla así. Pero ahora no sirve de nada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque llegué tarde... Y no voy a hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_

 _Y así es que acabamos esta historia (o tal vez no). Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestrros reviews!_


	11. Germania 2

Es que no hay otra opción ahí. Si Germania es chica Roma es el padre de sus hijos, sí o sí. Y... le hubiera súper matado súper rápido. Quizás solo hubiera tenido a Prusia.

¡Oh! Como a Iberia. Tal vez ella a él Le habría matado

Germania levanta una ceja Sin creérselo mucho. La verdad, sigue pensando que habría sido como Iberia Además sin... mucho esfuerzo. Que fuerte, Lo que le mantuvo vivo fue la competencia

¡Roma estuvo a punto de morirse con Iberia también!

Es que sí, mira a Alemania con Roma o al mismo Prusia, son muy fáciles de atontar… Y de matar. O sea es que se habría dejaaaaaaado tan contenta. Al menos habría muerto feliz.

Seguro. Como las chicas, por eso ellas no le odian.

Quizás no le habría gustado tanto a Roma ni habría sido tan especial...

Seguro que sí.

¿Sí? O tanto como las demaaaaas *Germania buscando amor*

Especial como es él.

¿Especial mucho muchisimooooo?

Siiiiií.

¿Segurooooo? Seguro le dice eso a todaaaaas

Que noooooooo

Cierta sonrisita y levanta la nariz.

Mientras Roma saluda a no sé quién

Jo

Que noooooo Que te quiere a tiii

Y al restoooo igual, jum.

Un poco pero a ella maaaás.

¿Por qué? ¿O sea por qué a ella más que al resto? No tiene lógica

El amor no la tiene.

Caca. Va a tener que concederle esa. Igualmente... ella dice que si tienen más hijos pueden casarse. Arréglatelas para entenderlo.

¿Eh? De hecho, se habría casado con ella.

Creo que le está pidiendo que se casen a modo de.. iiiiiihhhhh!

Es un hecho.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihh

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh!

Pues es que sí. SEGURO.

E-Es que eso hubiera sido... Creo que le habría gustado, por su cara actual.

¿Sí? Habría pasado, en serio.

Es que la pura idea le acaba de dejar la cabeza en blanco.

Mira que mona.

Es que... sí, aunque hoy le haga distinto al resto que no haya pasado, le habría volado la cabeza casarse con Roma.

¿Cómo habría sido la boda?

Vikinga. Roma habría terminado con medio cuerpo tatuado. En el norte, bastante al norte, en invierno. Con pieles, muchas, Roma medio congelado seguro

¡Ceremonias de sangre! Con un mogollón de cerveza y rituales cabrones. Y Roma habría tenido que pelear con la mitad de los hombres de la tribu... y les habría ganado haciendo trampas.

Y todos le habrían odiado un poco.

Desde luego.

Pero es que Germania le habría considerado el más fuerte y más guapo y más genial de todo el universo. Es que me da la impresión que un poco como España y Austria. De hecho es que no, quizás mucho más intenso. La muy burra se habría muerto a las dos horas… porque Austria, no sé si estaba así con España pero esta burra... es que solo la estoy viendo así de lejitos y... Solo le han dicho boda y mírala, ya está vistiéndose de novia

¿Sí? ¿Ha ido a mirar vestidos con Galia y Belbel?

¡No se burlen! Pero sí.

Mientras Roma muere de frío, tiritando porque le han dado las ropa los hombres y como todos le odian le han dado las ropas más fiiiinas y las pieles más horribles.

Bueno, se quiere casar con ella, ¿no? Ya le están peinando y rapando un lado de la cabeza y haciendo unos tatuajes en el coco y en el pecho.

Claro que quiere... Aunque eso de que le corten el pelo... les va a lloriquear.

Puede que se lo corten menos, pero es que el tatuaje ceremonial.

El tatuaje no pasa nada, es el pelo y no creo que se lo corten menos porque todos le odian.

El tatuaje va una parte en la cabeza.

Que siiiií ¡Que eso da igual!

¿Pero cómo le van a tatuar la cabeza sin rapar?

Ese no es su problema.

Pues no de ahí que le rapen un trozo.

Vale, vale, que le dejen que eso se lo hará él (Es que los tres/cuatro pelos que tiene Roma...) Los que... NO se pueden cortar, ¿sabes? Los que hacen así como... Mariazell.

Ahhhh... esos pelillos que Germania aún no descubre. Dos mil años más tarde. Vale, Tan mono que se va a ver. Al menos solo es de ladito.

Además, si se lo hace él, seguro se deja más guapo que si se lo hacen esos.

No va de verse guapo, va de verse rudo ¡Que deje de quejarse!

Perdona, pero... quizás no sabe de costumbres del norte, pero sí sabe que ninguna mujer en ninguna cultura quiere a un hombre feo esperándola en el altar, así que...

Es que él se ve guapo de cualquier forma.

Que sí, que sí, pero que el pelo se lo corta él.

Vale, vale. Le da igual. En realidad, ella está toda contenta haciéndose trenzas complicadas. Está muy atontada. Denle un golpe, porque hasta da saltitos, nerviosa.

¿Ajá? Ella manda, no tenemos ni idea de cómo va una boda vikinga. Roma está haciendo todo lo que le piden sin... quejarse demasiado. Mientras le explican, más o menos a regañadientes como debe consumar el acto después. La verdad, desde que ha notado qué es lo que están intentando explicarle que está muerto de la risa. Al final puede que se apiade de ellos y les cuente algunas cosas. Pueden aprender mucho.

Tienen indispensablemente que esconder el martillo de Thor en el lecho nupcial. Puedes reír, Roma.

¿En serio?

Sip.

Ooookey. Thor metiéndose en todo. Es el suegro.

Metiendo su martillo en todos lados.

Exacto. Va a acabar de una patada al suelo

¡Pero si sirve para la fertilidad! ¿No quiere tener todos los hijos que puedan?

Claro que sí, pero les va a ayudar desde donde no moleste.

Vale, lo que diga él. Por ahora que se pare ahí y prepare sus ofrendas a todos los dioses. Y no los paganos dioses suyos, los buenos. O sea los nórdicos pues. Los dioses de verdad.

Vale, vale, ofrendas a quien ella quiera, será que él tiene mucho problema en adoptar dioses de otros, si todos los suyos son robados.

Lo que quiera ella, lo que quiera ella. En si es eso y luego comer y beber hasta el completo cansancio. Y llevarles todos al lecho y, hala... con todo y martillo de Thor, toda tuya.

¡Menos mal! Pensaba que no se acababa nunca.

Tan romántico, Roma "¿Cuándo se acaba esta mierda y me puedo tirar a Germania?"

Pues es que... No es cuando se acaba esta mierda, es cuando se largan estos putos pesados que además están todos borrachos.

Ella puede que lo esté un poco también, ha de confesar.

Él no. Ni de coña se arriesga a quedar mal una noche de bodas.

No demasiado, solo... un poco más relajada de lo que debería. Como la mates hoy mismo... porque sonríe y... sonríe más aún, tontamente.

No la va a matar hoy, con lo bonita que está.

¿L-Lo está?

Muchísimo, con esas treeeenzas.

Y mira que... se ha pintado y arreglado todo lo arreglable para ti. Quizás hasta tenga un águila real romana tatuada en la espalda.

¿Lo ves? Está súper bonita. Con lo raro y feo que se siente él con el pelo medio rapado y esas pieles que le han dado.

Se ve raro para ser él, pero... se ve fuerte y guapo y mucho más varonil que con ropas bordadas. Y es su... esposo. Es que está tan nerviosa que le tiemblan las piernas un poco.

Él también lo está y tiene muchas ganas de estar a solas con ella.

Pues... a eso han venido con todo el puto pueblo aquí, a que... estén a solas. Al menos están todos afuera, quizás oyendo o espiando pero afuera. Aquí solo son tres. Ella, Roma y... el martillo de Thor.

—Seguro, SEGURO están espiando con la de preguntas que me han hecho antes —le susurra al oído.

—Les he dicho que no te preguntaran nada de eso —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, poniéndole una mano en el pecho semi desnudo, aún... parcialmente cubierto con las peludas pieles—. ¿Has pasado frío? Eres tan... ridículamente friolento.

—Estoy seguro que lo han hecho expresamente.

—Eso sí que se los he pedido yo —la sonrisita suave y de lado. Le mira a los ojos—. Si sobrevive el de sangre caliente, merecerá ser mi esposo.

—Soy mucho más duro de lo que crees... solo porque yo sí tengo sangre en las venas y siento las cosas no significa que no pueda soportarlas

—Eso estoy notando, más o menos... aunque tenías los labios azules y temblabas antes de la primera copa —sonríe un poquito más y se sonroja otro poco porque mira que oscura tiene la piel y el pecho que fuerte es.

—Eso es porque me habías besado poco —cierra los ojos dejándose acariciar.

—E-El de los besos eres tú... y-yo...

—¿Tú solo los recibes? —sonríe.

—A-Algo así. Solo te dejo ha-hacer porque... bueno —traga saliva.

—¿Me quieres más que a nadie en el mundo, como le has prometido a los dioses?

—Ja —susurra con el corazón acelerado sonrojándose. Él abre los ojos y le sonríe—. No he dicho ninguna mentira a los dioses. Todo e-es verdad.

—Yo tampoco.

Germania se relaja un poco cuando escucha eso. Roma le sonríe sinceramente y se le acelera el corazón porque hay algunas... medias verdades, pero no todo y no quiere pensar en ello. Ella traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—Quiero que seas feliz conmigo.

—Nunca he sido más feliz que a tu lado —asegura sinceramente y es que ella le cree, aunque su alter ego masculino le haga muecas y gestos, le cree completamente.

—Yo nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz como ahora.

Así que se acerca a besarla porque es un histérico. Ella le devuelve el beso y le abraza completamente, cerrando los ojos y le salta encima, abrazándole con las piernas. Ven acá, que ahora eres mío y vas a hacer esto BIEN.

Anda, ¡que el que tenía ganas era él!

Verdammt, que ella también tiene ciertas necesidades y Roma se ve jodidamente bien así peinado.

¿En serio? ¿Le gusta?

Y es su esposo. SU esposo y los dioses están felices. ¡Claro que le gusta!

Que poco criterio tienen los sajones, él se siente raaaaro.

Está muy normal para ella, ¡si así se visten los suyos!

Vale, vale... por eso se ha dejado hacerlo.

Aunque él está demasiado oscuro para pasar por uno de ellos aaaaunque, ahora es uno de ellos.

Es uno de ellos y lo primero PRIMERO que va a pelear es por construir unas putas termas

Tendrá sus termas con agua caliente entre la nieve, eso les gusta.

¡Pues menos mal!

Germania se ríe un poco contra su cuello una vez satisfecha y feliz, por lo visto.

Aunque con el calor que emana ella ahora tampoco las necesita.

—Deja de quejarte de todo... ya no hace frío y el agua caliente es fácil de conseguir.

—¡No me estoy quejando!

—Ni que tu casa fuera mejor... —ya tardabas.

—¿No? ¿No quieres entonces venir y casarte conmigo frente a mis dioses?

Germania se humedece los labios y se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Tú quieres que vayamos a tu casa y casarnos ahí de nuevo?

—Yo me casaría contigo en todos lados todos los días.

Germania sonríe un poco tontamente con eso y se ríe suavecito.

—No había pensado en tus dioses —admite.

—Esos dioses falsos paganos —la imita en sajón lo mejor que puede... y es sinceramente UN DESASTRE, pero la hace reír aún más porque ha terminado además entendiéndose como cualquier tontería.

—Sí, un poco sí... aunque no desearía que tus dioses entrarán en cólera.

—Haces bien, porque son vengativos.

Germania se humedece los labios de nuevo, acariciando un poco el pecho de Roma otra vez.

—Vamos.

—Sic?

—Ja. Tenemos que hacerlo —asegura bastante seria y preocupada. Y es que sus dioses podrían no encantarle, pero no les quería enfadados, maldiciendo su matrimonio y poniéndolo en juego.

—Bueno, pero ahora no, ahora hay que consumar este a ojos de Loki y todos los demás —conoce a Loki el que más porque siempre le dicen que parece que él lo haya enviado, por ser caótico y desordenado y liarlo todo siempre. Germania se sonroja.

—Thor... él tiene que quedar complacido para poder darte muchos hijos.

—¿Ese no es tu padre? Seguro me detesta.

Germania sonríe un poco.

—Ja, sí que lo hace. Pero eso no importa, quien no tiene que detestarte soy yo y empezará a apreciarte cuando tengamos hijos.

—Habrá que ponerse a ello —cejas cejas. Más sonrojo aún, porque lo dice pero no lo hace y eso empieza a ponerla de los pelos.

—J-Ja.

Se ríe

—Entonceeees ¿Llevas una ropa interior especial para mí? —lo hace expresamente. Sí, sí que lo lleva todo especial para ti. Se sonroja más.

—No especial para ti, e-es para agradar a los dioses —desvía la mirada.

—Tal vez a los dioses les agradaría verla... —ahí va a intentar abrirle el vestido.

Cuesta un poco, porque aunque mucho más sencillo que los que algunas otras chicas de más al sur ocupan, este tiene bastantes lazos y especialmente, capas

Roma espera, sinceramente, un poco de ayuda.

Germanía se ríe un poco de él porque... mira la cara de confundido que pone. Pero eso ayuda para sentirse un poco menos nerviosa, dado que conforme más tiempo hablan la mente, antes más nublada por el alcohol, se le ha ido aclarando un poco.

—Andaaaa no seas mala o voy a empezar a calentarte para que te frustre que no me dé prisa y verás cómo me río

—No vas a calentarme nada —le pone una mano en la cara y le empuja un poco para darse espacio para ayudarle.

—¿Qué no? Se bien dónde y cómo hay que tocarte aun con toda esta ropa encima.

Germania se sonroja un poco más y la verdad agradece traer unas cuantas cosas menos encima porque entre Roma y el calor...

De todos modos, seguro no cuesta tanto, venga.

Nah, seguro que no, si de verdad todo lo que trae es bastante básico y simplón, solo unas cuantas capas. Igualmente se cubre un poco con todo lo demás la última... capa de ropa.

Roma sonríe de esa forma... incómoda. Germanía se sonroja otra vez. Un montón.

—¡Tu quítate la ropa t-también!

—Lo haré, lo haré —es que se la cooome con los ojos

Ella no deja de taparse porque, es que Roma.

Ahí va un dedo. Solo un dedo a intentar que no se tape

Tiembla y se nota, pero... le deja hacer un poquito.

Así que ahí va bajo una oreja, pasando por el cuello hacia el pecho

Entrecierra los ojos y le mira a los suyos... pero le deja tomar lo que le corresponde.

No sé cómo está puesta pero seguro nota como es que algo sube por ahí a medida que la ropa baja.

No sé si lo nota o no, la verdad está demasiado nerviosa por sentir y reaccionar a lo que hace él.

Mejor, porque por lo visto vamos a pasar un rato aquí, jugando con los pechos.

Sendos pechos además porque creo que es una mujer, no especialmente pequeña.

Oh, sí, los dos. Están, por lo visto, los labios, los dedos y la lengua de él involucrados en esto.

Ahí le tienes completamente derretida por ti

Y él con unas ganas que... ya no puede. ¡Ha aguantado todo el día! ¡Y ayer! Pero al final su valquiria es el premio de tantos sacrificios y vale la pena.

Sí, es que probablemente... bastante probablemente no hayas conseguido a la Valquiria antes y la estés consiguiendo en este momento. No sé si se haya acostado con el antes

¿Eh? ¡Seguro que sí!

Mmmmmm…

¡Es que entonces esto es completamente distinto! ¡Sí! ¡Era un detalle importante! ¡No, no, no!

Es que... puede que fuera importante para ella que no ocurriera hasta hoy, al menos no con él.

¡Pues eso... se dice! ¡Es que entonces no funciona así para nada! ¡Ugh!

Germania se sonroja y dice que si no quiere que vaya así... también depende mucho de Roma, el quizás si la haya convencido para hacerlo antes.

¡Pues pues pues!

Sigue ahí sonrojada sin saber qué hacer. Vale, vale, si le tranquiliza, no es la primera vez pero la primera vez fue después de JURARLE que si se casarían. ¡Jurarle que si le daba su flor no se largaría con otra! (Eso lo ha agregado Male!Germania)

Dios, ¿eso significa que era virgen? ¡Aun peor!

Pero entonces puedes llevar tu dedo a donde quieras, que igual la sonrojas y la haces temblar. Por su... organización y siendo quién es, me parece que sí lo era.

Aaaaaaaay las flores de los germánicos.

Es que... Sí. Y... cuídala bien porque te la va a dar solo a ti. Germania dice que quizás todo habría sido más simple de ser una chica

Al contrario de siendo un hombre que es un pendón verbenero.

Es más fácil solo quererle que competir con él. No es un pendón, ¡es que es lo que tenía que hacer como Germania el conquistador!

Pero es que... no, mejor si es hombre.

Germania le mira cero convencido pensando en lo feliz que está siendo ella tan tranquila, dejándose llevar.

Porque como mujer... no es más bonita ni más dulce que Galia... ni más sexy ni más lista que Helena... ni más encantadora y atrayente que Britania... ni más alegre y apasionada que Iberia... ni más sofisticada y elegante que Egipto...

No tiene nada que la haga ser tan especial. Fem!Germania desaparece de golpe.

Pero Germania sí es el que lo pone en su lugar al competir con él.

Sí. Germania es útil, como lo es Cartago y en alguna medida es útil que no solo le quiera, sino le odie un poco. Le ha mantenido vivo. Pero es mucho más difícil ese rol.

En realidad, si Roma hubiera sido una chica... Germania lo habría tenido bastante mal también aunque ella también con las chicas como Britania.

¿Lo habría tenido mal Germania si hubiera sido chica también? O sea si Roma fuera chica y Germania chico.

Sí. Creo que para el orgullo de él, es peor si ella se va con más gente siendo ella mujer. O sea, no es por ser sexista pero... me parece que él podría serlo

O sea, Roma se iría igual con más gente.

Pues es que seguiría siendo el IMPERIO.

Ugh. Pero es queeeee… Germanía patalea.

Ya, ya...

Pues... uff, pues nada. No hay manera entonces.

Lo siento…

Al menos no es como que el pudiera haber hecho mucho más, o haber algo distinto de haber sido de otro sexo.

Sí, eso sí.

Pero igual es un poquito... bueno, feo

Uuuugh con lo feliz que estaba ayer vistiéndose de novia.

Sí... nos la ha hecho un poquito trizas con que no es más bonita ni más divertida ni más dulce ni más nada. Creo que no más Nyo!Germania XD

Es que lo que tiene Germania de especial es justo la forma en la que se relaciona con él en competencia.

Que no es que queramos hacer drama pero es agotadora también para él porque prácticamente siempre pierde.

Tal vez se ambas fueran chicas.

No, tampoco funcionaria. En realidad, esta manera de ser ambos chicos si es la mejor. Solo es un poquito... Es que si me presento a la competencia para ir contra ti y que me hagan más caso a mí, ni siquiera hay competencia. Pierdo de calle porque Roma es mejor que yo en las relaciones.

Si intento competir con el resto por tu atención, gano a veces y solo por ser el hombre y ser burdo y retozar, porque Britania aparece y se roba la atención. Y ahora está Cartago también, que es otro hombre. Que también pelea.

Quizás Germania solo es especial porque el amor no tiene lógica

No sé cómo darle más importancia a Germania... pero la tiene.

Y... quizás solo sí debieron casarse o hacer algo muy especial para Germania en algún punto.

¿Cómo qué?

Creo que es algo que por el miedo de Roma a morirse, Germanía nunca consiguió tener. Un momento duradero en el tiempo en el que de verdad se creyera que era el mundo entero para Roma. Esa época de creerse que todo iba a ir bien, y luego morir en ese éxtasis infinito

Ah... ya... Es que eso... Roma se lo robó y para variar... lo tuvo él mismo. No Germania.

Para colmo se largó pero es que... es un precio elevado a pagar. Bueno, igual fue divertido medio casarla.

Ah, sí, es lo que pasa.

Ni siquiera intentes convencerle de tener que decir "pobrecito Rom"

Oh, no, no. Al final... Roma se dejó ir sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Germanía pregunta si puede darle un golpe.

¡Nooo! Puede darle un beso y un abrazo.

¡No!

Y un poco de salchicha sajona para después de cenar.

Se sonroja además porque ayer se ha comportado como un idiota con el vestido ¡Pero un idiota! Como adolescente emocionada

¡No! Estaba guapísima y él se rapó la cabeza por ella y tiene esos tatuajes que dolieron un montón.

No, no los tiene. No tiene nada porque no pasó.

Pues con lo que dolieron, maldita sea, ¡ya podrían haber durado más!

Germanía le mira y... suspira, riéndose un poco

—Eres un chillón.

—¡Pues ha durado más el dolor que el dibujo!

—Eso ha sido tu culpa... yo estaba muy feliz —murmura girando la cara.

—¡Y yo!

—No, estabas inconforme de que no hubiera yo tenido sexo con nadie más, ni contigo.

—¡Porque habría sido mucho más dulce contigo de haber sido así!

—Habrías sido dulce para sentirte bien contigo mismo —ojos en blanco.

—Es completamente cierto. ¡No! Habría sido dulce porque es lo que merece una virgen.

—Pues... ¡pues! ¡Peor fue no ser ni dulce ni no dulce!

Roma levanta las cejas con eso.

—¡Para un día que todo iba perfecto!

Se acerca a abrazarle.

—Estabas ahí SOLO para mí y... —se deja mientras sigue protestando,

—Estoy aquí ahora mismo solo para ti.

—Pero es que no es lo mismo asiiiií —le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque en la situación de ayer no era "hasta que alguien aparezca", no iba a haber nada mejor ni nadie y acababas de prometer que sería para siempre —igualmente se le recarga un poco—. Se sentía todo un poquito más de verdad.

—¡No es hasta que alguien aparezca! ¡Es para siempre! ¡Te voy a querer siempre!

—Mmm... Pero es que no es iguaaaaaal que eso otrooo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... aquí ya me sé cómo acaba todo y... no me gusta —le mira de reojo—. Ayer podía pensar que acabaría bien y te quedarías y tendríamos hijos y... —el suspiro—. Quizás solo me estoy haciendo viejo y demasiado suave.

—Pero Germaniaeeee —es que le mira todo desconsolado.

—Aún así, creo que aún pienso que en algún momento, de alguna manera mágica... puede pasar.

—Pero si eres... tú. Nunca tiene valor para ti.

—¿Valor? No. Lo que digo es que en aún creo que puede... ocurrir que algún día sea como yo quiero.

Roma se acerca y le besa. Él le deja, cerrando los ojos y es que sí que le quiere y le gusta. Y sabe que Roma lo hace también, peeeero

¡Si le quiere más que a nadie!

Quedémonos en que le quiere mucho.

Jo… Bueno.

Mucho, mucho, mucho. Y lo sabe, de verdad que si lo sabe. Germanía se separa un poquito y le mira a los ojos.

Y Roma le mira aun desconsolado. De hecho, seguro con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Germania suspira un poco y sonríe, acariciándole la mejilla.

Maaaaaás húmedos, está aguantándose y le sale fatal.

—Te quiero. Y me quieres. Las cosas irán saliendo.

—¿Estás seguro? —se sorbe los mocos.

—Nein. A veces creo que es imposible y que no, no puedo y voy a morirme. Pero luego...

—¿Luego qué?

—Luego vengo contigo. Y estamos juntos y... es mucho más posible que imposible, y vale la pena todo —asegura sonrojándose un poco. Roma sonríe un poco—. Es un estira y afloja. Y lo odio pero... ¿a dónde quieres que vaya si no es aquí? Voy a seguir esperando que ocurra, quizás no como debería, a ver si algún día seré yo bastante y consigo que no sea un drama que solo sea yo.

Roma le abraza otra vez, del cuello ahora así, con un saltito.

—Es de resistir. Y odiarte un poco a momentos... —le abraza.

—Lo siento, lo siento... siempre soy egoísta a tu alrededor y te hago daño porque eres el más duro de todos.

—No me haces daño por serlo, me haces daño por no ser lo bastante duro. Si lo fuera, conseguiría que no me importara.

—Menos mal que no lo eres.

—Sería todo mucho más fácil —le acaricia la espalda.

—Non, no es verdad. Y lamento olvidarme y siempre llevarte al límite.

Germania suspira, porque si se olvida y si le lleva más allá del límite incluso. Roma le abraza más fuerte.

—Eres el único con el que lo hago mal.

—¿Cómo lo arreglo? ¿Cómo hago que vaya mejor y lo hagas bien? Debe ser que yo lo hago mal o no... Consigo inspirarte lo bastante. Ya quisiera yo que lo hicieras mal con todos los otros con los que te sale tan bien.

—Es que tu... es que eres el único con el que me relajo.

—¿Te relajas? ¿Y qué pasa cuando te relajas?

—Que no pienso... y cometo errores.

—Cometes errores con todos! —Germanía hace un poco los ojos en blanco, aunque sonríe de lado.

—¿Lo hago?

—Pues espero que sí, ¡si no es una putada conmigo!

—Creo que... lo es.

—Es decir... ¿eres la perfecta pareja de Helena o de Ägypten y nunca tienen nada que reclamar? —le mira a los ojos y en alguna medida, que se lo diga le tranquiliza porque siempre parece él el loco reclamante. Aunque con Galia es otro asunto... y justo por eso hace tanto drama.

—Al menos no se quejan.

—¡Anda! Ahora me llamas dramático

—No, no... Solo digo que ellas... no lo sé. Tal vez no lo soy —tan asustado de repente. Se va a ir gritando "Helenaaaaa" en 3... 2...

No por dios santo, ¡como te vayas te juro que te dejaaaaa!

¡Pues sujétalo!

—En realidad... creo que sí que eres mejor con ellas que conmigo. Como si... yo fuera yo.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú fueras tú?

—¡Germania el baboso que lo aguanta todo! Y todavía me dice que con sus otras parejas...

Roma se le esconde en el cuello avergonzado porque no creas que no le jode hacerlo mal y precisamente en ESTO. Y precisamente CONTIGO. Germania le apachurra contra sí.

—¿Yo lo hago mal?

—Non.

—En resumen... seguimos igual que siempre —sonríe de lado—. Yo lo hago medio bien, tú lo haces medio bien también y juntos somos un desastre.

—Non, tú lo haces bien.

—No. Tampoco. Yo... solo me siento ahí a esperar. Debería saber hacer más, ser como Britannia o como... incluso Cartago.

Roma suspira.

—Somos una pésima pareja... ¿qué diría el oráculo?

—No lo somos.

—Somos una difícil pareja, admitámoslo, pero me da lo mismo. Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

—Yo te quiero de veras.

—Lo sé. De verdad.

Roma le sonríe un poco.

—El problema es la forma, l-liebe. No el fondo.

—Ya... ya lo sé. ¿Puedo igual hacer el amor contigo hoy?

—Escúchame bien... —le pone una mano en el pecho y le mira a los ojos—. No hay UN día. UNO. Que no puedas hacer el amor conmigo.

El latino sonríe y vuelve a ir a besarle.

De hecho ese es justo el problema, que otros días no lo haces, pero créeme que puedes hacerlo con el mil veces al día si quieres.

Pues tal vez sí lo haga, más de lo que parece con eso de que Galia se va, Britania va detrás de España, Helena se tira a Egipto y Cartago intenta con Iberia.

¡Pues alaaaaaa! ¡Que bien! Germanía sonríe tan feliz y da saltitos en su cama. Ese es justo su plan conseguir que todos se vayan pacientemente hasta... muajajajjaja que un día queden ellos dos y él habrá conquistado al mundo! Pero falta para eso taaaaaanto y lo de Britania no lo tiene nada claro. NADA. Ni lo de Egipto y Helena, la muy cabrona de Egipto amenaza cada dos por tres pero no se largaaaaa.

Y España es un problema porque está casado. Y... ¡mira como Galia parece que se va pero se atora y nada más no! Y Cartago es un INÚTIL con Iberia por dios.

¿C-casado? (España se acaba de meter un susto) Que si se vaaa. Y sí, Cartago es un inútil. Ya podría aprender de Austria.

¡Que eso dice pero no se largaaaaa! (O sea él la quiere. Pero cuando es la boda por dios!)


End file.
